Aries
by Adrideo
Summary: Cette fic raconte le passé de Sion, Mû et Kiki. Comment se sontils rencontrés? Comment ontils pu faire face à tout le monde avec leurs différences? Pas de Yaoi, passages sur les chevaliers d'or en général. Chap 18!
1. chapitre 1: rencontre

Chapitre1 : rencontre

- Sion, chevalier du Bélier, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Sion hocha pensivement la tête. Il ne pouvait plus y échapper, à présent, il devait prendre un apprenti. Voilà qui ne l'enchantait guère… Mais le Grand Pope l'exigeait, et il fallait que l'armure du Bélier puisse aller à quelqu'un plus tard.

Le chevalier du Bélier se releva, salua respectueusement le Grand Pope, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Ses pas martelaient le sol glacé, et il sentait sa cape voler derrière lui. Dehors, le soleil brûlant s'était éteint pour faire place à une soirée à peine naissante.

Sion ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre… Où aller ? Comment trouver la perle rare ? Un orphelinat ?

- Sion.

- Ah, bonsoir, Nevhi.

- Bonsoir.

Le Bélier adressa un salut poli au chevalier du Lion qui se tenait devant lui, sérieux et presque fait de marbre comme d'habitude. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient étrangement avec sa peau pâle, et il avait des yeux extrêmement clairs. Sans le montrer, Sion était toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il croisait son regard.

- Alors tu es allé voir le Grand Pope ? questionna Nevhi en jetant un bref regard sur le temple derrière lui.

- Eh oui. A présent c'est inévitable, je dois prendre un apprenti.

- Tu n'en a pas envie ?

- Certes non… Je crois que ce n'est pas le travail, mais le fait qu'il va falloir que je lègue l'armure à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de mon peuple… soupira Sion en enlevant son casque.

Il était vrai que depuis toujours, l'armure d'or du Bélier était transmise dans son peuple… Mais aujourd'hui il était hélas éteint.

- Oui je vois. Et tu sais où aller en premier ? continua le chevalier sur un ton neutre.

- Non… non, vraiment je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

- Tiens.

Surpris, Sion prit le papier que lui tendait le Lion, et il lut un nom dessus, griffonné à la hâte au crayon.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Le nom d'un orphelinat. Va y jeter un coup d'œil, je pense qu'un enfant en particulier devrait t'intéresser, coupa Nevhi.

Etonné, Sion regarda la silhouette s'éloigner, puis il haussa les épaules et rejoignit son temple. Le papier était fermement serré dans sa main.

Le lendemain, Sion marchait dans les rues sombres de la ville en question. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, se posant des questions au sujet de cet enfant qui pouvait l'intéresser… Qu'avait voulu dire Nevhi ? Il n'était pas le genre de chevalier à plaisanter.

Aussi, Sion avait pris la décision de se rendre à cet orphelinat. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il jeta un regard septique sur le bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui. Les murs étaient lézardés, la peinture aux fenêtres écaillée. Il n'y avait pas de fleurs, et la petite cour sur le devant était toute en goudron. Deux grosses colonnes en ciment encadraient l'entrée, et des grilles mal peintes et rouillées y étaient fixées avec un équilibre précaire. Les vitres étaient sales, et Sion préféra ne pas savoir ce qui les recouvrait…

Il soupira en franchissant les grilles. Aussitôt, une femme dans la quarantaine, au visage sec et antipathique vint à sa rencontre.

- Vous êtes venu prendre un des mômes, pas vrai.

Sion la dévisagea, puis hocha la tête lentement.

- Oui en effet. C'est important.

- Soit. Suivez-moi.

Le chevalier eut une moue puis il obéit et suivit la femme à la stature élégante. Ils avancèrent le long de couloirs mal éclairés auxquels pendaient quelques vestes élimées et misérables.

- Quel âge voulez-vous à peu près ? demanda la femme.

- Euh… je ne sais pas trop, sept ou huit ans, à peu près… répondit Sion.

L'attitude de cette femme lui déplaisait. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à vendre du bétail. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte crasseuse, puis il elle l'ouvrit et y poussa le chevalier. Celui-ci fut aussitôt assailli par une odeur désagréable et par le chahut assourdissant qui régnait.

Sion promena un regard toujours septique sur les gamins qui braillaient et hurlaient sans prêter attention à leur surveillant.

- LA FERME !!

Le Bélier ne sursauta pas lorsque la directrice hurla à côté de lui, se contentant de fermer les yeux. Le silence fut immédiat. Les enfants s'assirent à leur table et Sion put lire la peur de les regards qui se posaient sur la femme. Elle arpenta les rangs en fusillant les gamins.

- Voici, petits cons, un homme qui va emmener une de vos raclures loin de mon établissement, béni soit-il !!

Des chuchotements excités parcoururent les rangs, et la femme hurla de nouveau avant de se tourner vers Sion.

- Lequel voulez-vous ?

Le chevalier regarda les enfants, des expressions tel que l'envie, l'espoir se lisait sur les visages un peu crasseux. Sion sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je ne sais pas. Il me faut plus de temps.

La femme cracha au sol et annonça à Sion qu'il pouvait rester pour l'après-midi. A la récréation, il descendit avec les enfants dans la petite cour. Il fut aussitôt assailli de questions.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Pourquoi t'as pas de sourcils ?

- T'es plus grand que la vieille.

- Tu vas prendre qui ?

- Pas ma sœur en tout cas, connard !

Sion regarda les enfants d'un air indécis… Il y en avait tellement… Comment trouver la perle rare ? Mais des cris et des bruits de lutte sortirent Sion de ses pensées. Il tourna son regard vers une petite bande de gamins qui frappaient à grands coups de pied un enfant au sol.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sion, surpris.

- Oh lui… souffla dédaigneusement un enfant. C'est le nouveau. Un petit connard de nouveau qui ne veut pas passer le test.

- Quel test ?

- Il doit aller piquer les bigoudis de la vieille, et il veut pas. Alors nous, à chaque récré, eh ben on le tabasse, ricana le garçon.

Sion secoua la tête, puis il se leva et marcha calmement vers les enfants. Il les écarta fermement, puis il vit sur le sol un enfant aux cheveux violets, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses dents serrées pour s'empêcher de crier et ses vêtements tâchés de sang.

Sion s'accroupit auprès de l'enfant, et il écarta délicatement une mèche de son visage. Il eut alors un mouvement de recul et une exclamation stupéfaite. Il avait les même marques que lui sur le front ! Sion dévisagea attentivement le garçon, stupéfait.

Ses cheveux, lisses et raides, lui arrivaient aux épaules, et ses yeux étaient d'un violet profond et désarmants. Son visage était pâle et ses traits fins et réguliers. Sion souleva l'enfant à demi-conscient dans ses bras aussi délicatement que possible, et il se dirigea vers une des salles vides, les autres gamins se séparant sur leur chemin.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2: chevalier

Chapitre 2: chevalier

Sion marcha dans le couloir à l'odeur âcre, étudiant sa charge. C'était vraiment étrange, il n'avait pas entendu parler d'un autre réscapé… Il pensait être le seul… Soudainement, son cœur s'allégea. Il allait transmettre l'armure du Bélier à quelqu'un de son peuple.

Mais il sentait aussi un indéfinissable sentiment en voyant l'un des siens sous ses yeux. Depuis cette époque terrible, tout, même les peintures, les livres, tous les documents sur son peuple avaient été détruits. Revoir l'un de siens réchauffait son cœur solitaire et glacé.

Sion, son air habituel de confiance en lui, continua de marcher d'un pas régulier et rapidejusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une classe vide. Le gamin avait les yeux fermés, mais le Bélier ne s'y trompa pas. Il était éveillé. Il le posa délicatement sur un bureau marqué de messages stupides, puis il prit une chaise et attendit patiemment que l'enfant se lasse de son petit jeu.

Finalement, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa son le bureau en position assise. Sion, les bras croisés, lui jeta un regard indifférent et lui demanda :

- Bien dormi ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules, ne prononçant aucune parole, puis il détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, laissant ses pensées errer loin de la salle. Encore une fois, Sion resta parfaitement immobile. Ce n'était pas à lui de commencer la discussion, il ne voulait pas entrer dans le retranchement de l'enfant.

Celui-ci était étrange. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Sion avait frappé de l'air de solitude et de lassitude qui marquaient son jeune visage. Les autres enfants avaient un air plutôt inscouciant, pas forcément heureux, et même parfois insolent, mais pas aussi renfermé.

Sion savait que le mutisme du gamin n'était pas un caprice. Il avait simplement dut se retrancher derrière des protections qu'il s'était bâti sous les coups durs…

- Vous êtes qui ?

La voix était simple, un peu fluette et douce mais posée.

- Sion du Bélier. Je suis un chevalier.

- Connais pas. C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ?

- Oui. Ils allaient te faire passer un mauvais moment.

- J'ai pas voulu faire leur test stupide, répondit Mû en le regardant. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, petit.

Sion n'avait pas de réelle raison valable. Il avait plus agi impulsivement, en réalité…

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? questionna Sion en reportant son attention sur l'enfant.

Celui-ci resta muet et tourna de nouveau son regard violet vers l'extérieur. Il était visiblement d'une nature méfiante et peu communicative. De nouveau, Sion se tut lui aussi, jusqu'à ce que le gamin réponde, gêné par le silence.

- Je m'appelle Mû.

Sion cacha sa surprise, il s'appelait comme son peuple… Voilà qui était peu commun. Il se leva et vint se poster en face de Mû, attendant patiemment qu'il lève les yeux sur lui.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un chevalier ?

- Non.

Sion remarqua que Mû n'avait pas d'opinion, il ne voulait pas savoir, mais en même temps, il ne s'en moquait pas. Il prononçait les paroles comme si tout ceci était une épreuve à passer.

- Un chevalier sert et défend Athéna. Sa vie, le but de son existence n'est voué qu'à elle. Il agit ainsi afin de protéger le monde, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas être chevalier. Car c'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et pourquoi refuses-tu, Mû ?

Sion se rendit alors compte que l'enfant était imprévisible. En le voyant, le Bélier s'était aussitôt dit qu'il allait accepter de devenir chevalier, mais il allait apparemment falloir le convaincre. Avec un enfant tel que Mû, Sion devina que cela allait prendre du temps. Il allait devoir gagner sa confiance…

- Je ne veux plus dépendre de quelqu'un.

D'une poussée de bras, le gamin sauta du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers Sion et lui adressa un sourire très rapide, comme pour s'excuser :

- Par contre, il y a plein d'enfants qui aimeraient vous suivre. A plus !

- Attends, Mû.

Sion rattrapa rapidement l'enfant, il referma la porte télépathiquement, puis il prit Mû par les épaules avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Le Bélier devina au corps tendu que Mû n'appréciait pas trop les contacts. Mais Sion ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il rechercha le regard violet, puis il s'y ancra en restant immobile.

- Ce ne sont pas les autres enfants qu'il me faut.

- Nous ne sommes que de la marchandise pour vous.

Sion soupira en voyant Mû plisser les yeux. Il ne connaissait que sa vérité, et Sion en voulait pas argumenter maintenant.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Si… Ca fait un moment… souffla Mû après avoir hésité.

Il détourna les yeux.

- Mais… je ne suis pas sûr.

- Tu crois que je me suis masqué pour gagner ta confiance ? murmura Sion.

Il leva lentement une main, et effleura du bout des doigts le front de l'enfant. Celui-ci frissonna et le regarda d'un air hésitant, mais il ne recula pas.

- Nous faisons parti du même peuple… Je sais que tu n'as pas de preuve… Mais je sais aussi que tu le sens en toi, au fond de toi. Tu t'en doutes.

Mû acquiesca, puis ilsouffla :

- Je ne sais rien.

Sion soupira et se redressa. Il posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant qui, aussitôt, comme un animal sauvage, se recula. Mû évitait à peu près tous les contacts physiques.

- Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux.

- Mais en échange, vous voulez que je vienne avec vous pour devenir chevalier, c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas.

Sion posa un regard amusé sur l'enfant. Il avait l'esprit vif, Sion aimait ça.

- D'accord, Mû, alors je te propose un marché équitable. Accepte de rester avec moi pendant deux semaines. Je te parlerais de moi, de mes compagnons et de ma vie de chevalier. Et en échange, je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras savoir sur tes origines, si je le peux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Mû sembla hésiter un instant, puis il secoua la tête, ses mèches frappant ses joues.

- La vieille ne voudra pas.

- Je m'en occupe. Dis-moi si tu es d'accord.

- Je… je ne sais pas trop… répondit Mû, méfiant.

Sion lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Nous ne quiterrons pas l'orphelinat, nous resterons ici. Avec tout le monde. Réfléchis, tu n'as rien à perdre.

Mû resta un instant silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, et pendant un instant, tous deux restèrent plongés dans le silence de cette petite salle poussiéreuse, au tableau à moitié effacé, aux chaises renversées, aux bureaux tagués et aux armoires bancales. La lumière faible qui les éclairait ajoutait à l'ambiance un sentiment d'irréalité, faisait appraître dans l'air les grains de poussière.

Un homme et un enfant debouts, silhouette majestueuse et élégante aux cheveux légèrement bouclés qui retombaient au niveau des hanches, silhouette petite et hésitante, aux mains jointes derrière le dos. Finalement, une voix légère brisa le silence.

- C'est d'accord… souffla Mûcomme s'il regrettait déjà.

Sion sourit, la méfiance du gamin l'attendrissait. Il leva une main et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant. Celui-ci se dégagea avec un regard de reproche. Sion s'agenouilla devant lui et murmura :

- Tu as encore beauoup à apprendre et à découvrir… Ce serait une bonne chose pour toi de quitter cet orphelinat. Tu dois respirer une autre odeur, goûter à d'autres saveurs.

Puis le Bélier se releva et quitta la salle de cours où un petit garçon fixa longuement la porte après qu'il fut parti.

- Alors, Sion, il t'a plu l'orphelinat de Nehvi ?

Le Bélier posa son casque sur une table et sourit en reconnaissant le pas dans son temple et la voix familière. Il était rentré de l'orphelinat en question depuis une heure, et il ne cessait de penser au petit garçon qu'il allait revoir demain.

Cela allait être un véritable combatpour l'amadouer… Sion adressa un sourire à Dokho, chevalier de la Balance qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Oui, beaucoup. J'y ai trouvé celui que je cherchais.

- Je sais, répondit Dokho avec un sourire en coin. Nehvi m'avait parlé de ça.

- Je suis vraiment content de l'avoir trouvé, je dois une fière chandelle au chevalier du Lion. J'irais le voir après, déclara Sion en s'essayant en face de son ami. En revanche, le gamin ne semble pas très enthousiaste pour devenir chevalier…

- Rebelle ?

- Non, prudent, je dirais. Et sauvage. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas le forcer à venir avec moi.

- C'est sûr, n'essaye même pas ! s'exclama Dokho en secouant la tête. Il faut qu'il vienne naturellement vers toi, sinon il ne sera jamais un bon chevalier et…

- … il pourrait se rebeller, acheva Sion en souriant. Tu rabâches, mon vieux Dokho. Et sinon, tu vas avoir un apprenti aussi ?

- Oui, mais moi dans pas mal d'années. Pas maintenant. C'est la fondation Graad qui va m'envoyer un orphelin. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça va donner mais en tout cas…

Dokho adressa un sourire narquois au chevalier du Bélier.

- … ne compte pas sur moi pour faire le baby-sitter dans les soirées à venir…

- Espèce de traître, sourit Sion en envoyant une bourrade télépathique à son ami.

Dokho éclata de rire et, par télépathie également, il précipita tous les coussins du fauteuil sur la tête du Bélier avant de s'enfuir en riant.

Réponses aux reviews :

Thealie : Merci, j'espère que la suite t'a plu. A plus tard !

Mu - Chevalier d'or du Bélier : C'est fait ! Merci pour ta review, et à plus tard !

Vio : Tu a du remarquer, il y a la même erreur dans ce chapitre avec Dokho, mais je rectifierais dès que j'aurais ma réponse. Merci pour ta review !

Fushicho : merci pour tes encouragements, ça me pousse à continuer. A plus tard !


	3. Chapite 3: Glace brisée et froid intense

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: Je sais... Mais je fais mon possible... snif Bonne lecture!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: ah ça... Ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu le sauras! Courage! A plus et bonne lecture.

Thealie: La voici, bonne lecture! A plus

Chapitre 3: glace brisée et froid intense

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour Sion. Mû ne lui faisait visiblement pas confiance et, lors de leurs promenades, il restait toujours à une distance précautionneuse du chevalier. Chaque jour, Sion venait, ils se mettaient à l'écart des autres gamins bruyants, dans la vieille cour usée par l'âge, et ils discutaient.

Enfin, en réalité, Sion parlait et Mû écoutait, se contentant d'hocher de temps en temps la tête. Le chevalier du Bélier avait l'étrange impression de se confesser, ou de parler à un journal intime… Il racontait sa manière de vivre aux ordres d'Athéna, il parlait aussi de ses compagnons d'arme, du Sanctuaire, des armures, des combats, d'Athéna elle-même… Mais il parlait aussi de son peuple.

Chaque minute qui passait, il apprenait au jeune Mû ce qu'il voulait savoir. Les légendes, les coutumes, les habitats, les façons de leur peuple. Et lorsque venait le temps de la séparation, Sion se levait du banc solitaire à la peinture écaillée qu'ils occupaient toujours et, sans un mot, il quittait Mû en lui jetant un dernier regard.

A chaque fois, le petit garçon était perdu dans ses pensées. Et Sion s'attacha imperceptiblement à l'enfant. Peu à peu, à mesure que les jours passaient, il se rendit compte qu'il était habitué aux longs silences de Mû, à son regard brillant, violet et expressif. Sans qu'il ne sache l'analyser, désormais en quittant l'orphelinat, il ressentait un étrange sentiment de vide en lui.

Une semaine venait déjà de se passer. Mû ne semblait toujours pas avoir pris de décision, mais Sion était patient. Il attendrait. Ce jour-là, les deux Atlantes avaient, pour la première fois, décidé de quitter un peu l'orphelinat pour parler. Mû n'avait pas protesté, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Cela avait surpris Sion... malgré sa méfiance, il avait accepté de se retrouver seul avec lui ?

Le Bélier ne parvenait pas à le décrypter. Etudier, prévoir les réactions de l'enfant était peu à peu devenu une distraction plaisante. Comme s'il l'étudiait. Mû gardait toujours ses distances, depuis le début, il ne s'était pas rapproché de Sion à aucun moment.

« Comme un animal sauvage… » songea Sion en regardant l'enfant trottiner à côté de lui pour suivre ses enjambées.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, dans un coin d'une place et, comme d'habitude, Sion commença à parler, sans regarder Mû. C'était une habitude que le Bélier avait vite remarquée chez le gamin : lorsqu'une personne lui parlait sans le regarder, Mû la dévisageait et scrutait son visage, comme pour vérifier qu'elle disait bien la vérité.

Amusé en sentant le poids du regard sur lui, Sion, prit d'une idée soudaine et pour voir comment il réagirait, se tourna soudainement vers Mû, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux. Le gamin resta un instant immobile avant de détourner le regard, rougissant de s'être laissé surprendre tandis que Sion souriait doucement.

- Comment sont-ils morts ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Mû posa une question. Habituellement, il se contentait d'écouter, mais cette fois-ci, avant même que Sion ne reprenne la parole, le gamin s'était manifesté d'une voix en apparence tranquille mais qui trahissait tout de même l'inquiétude.

Sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de préciser, Sion savait de quoi Mû voulait parler. Il le sentait au ton de sa voix.

- Notre peuple... a été exterminé.

- Exterminé ? Mais... comment ?

Sion lui jeta un regard navré.

- Mû, je crois que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour apprendre ce genre de choses.

Le petit se renfrogna et croisa les bras, comme pour protéger son corps d'un froid cruel et irréversible qui tentait de l'atteindre.

- Ils te manquent?

La voix grave de Sion se perdit un instant dans le silence de la soirée naissante, avant de reprendre:

- Tes parents. Ils te manquent?

- Non.

- Non?

- Comment pourraient-ils me manquer? Je ne les ai jamais connu.

Plus que les paroles, ce fut le ton qui atteignit le coeur de Sion. Pas désespéré et perdu, simplement... froid, comme un scientifique annoncerait une théorie. Cela lui faisait donc si peu d'effet ? Mais en regardant le profil enfantin qui se découpait dans la lumière du réverbère, Sion sentit soudainement une porte close s'ouvrir en lui, une porte qui l'empêchait de comprendre Mû. Il sut enfin que l'enfant ne s'en moquait pas, mais qu'il avait peur. Peur de ressentir, de connaître les sentiments.

Ils s'était forgé un mur de béton pour empêcher tous les sentiments humains de l'atteindre, car il en avait peur. Il avait peur de la douleur, ou même du bonheur qu'il pourrait recevoir. Il n'était pas habitué... Sion, dans un soudain élan de tendresse pour ce jeune enfant si vulnérable aux coups extérieurs et qui tentait de se fermer au monde, posa une main sur la joue de Mû.

Automatiquement, celui-ci, surpris, voulu se reculer, mais Sion posa l'autre main sur son autre joue, doucement, sans brutalité. Aussitôt, l'enfant s'immobilisa. Sion n'avait pas besoin de le maintenir par la force, car comme il le prévoyait, Mû n'était pas habitué à ce genre de contacts sans brusquerie. Seulement doux.

Sion eut un sourire pour répondre au regard déstabilisé de Mû, et il lissa doucement un mèche de cheveux violets derrière son oreille.

- Mû... Il n'est pas bon de se cacher comme tu le fais...

- Arrêtez...

De la tristesse ainsi que de la détresse pouvaient à présent se lire dans le regard violet.

-Vous détruisez tout ce que j'ai construit...

La voix autrefois si indifférente de Mû se mit soudainement à trembler, mal assurée. Perdue, comme un enfant devait l'être à sa place.Sion ne se détacha pas une fois du regard qui s'emplissait lentement de larmes trop longtemps contenues. Il sentait le mur se fissurer peu à peu.

- Ne te ferme pas à moi, Mû. Ne te cache pas avec moi, souffla Sion doucement.

- Mais ça fait mal...

- Ca s'appelle les sentiments.C'est normal. Tu dois accepter de les ressentir pour commencer à vivre réellement.

- Je ne voulais plus y penser... Et vous, vous êtes venus soudainement, et vous avez détruit en quelques minutes ce que j'ai mis des années à bâtir. Et maintenant, à cause de vous... J'ai de nouveau froid. Comme avant.

Sion sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant des larmes claires couler sur les joues de son protégé. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment que Mû venait de décrire. La solitude pouvait glacer un coeur à jamais, et rares étaient les personnes capables de ranimer le feu. Parfois même, elles n'existaient pas, et l'être au coeur de glace est alors perdu.

Instinctivement, Sion attira à lui l'enfant et il le serra doucement, comme pour le réchauffer, pour combler ce vide qui le terrorisait. Il le sentit tressaillir, tandis que le corps était agité de sanglots silencieux. Sion sut que la glace était brisée lorsque Mû cessa de se débattre et s'abandonna à l'étreinte réconfortante. Il sentit que le corps frêle se détendre, et le visage s'appuyer avec soulagement contre sa poitrine.

L'enfant se blottit contre le chevalier, comme à la recherche de chaleur, et bientôt des sanglots étouffés montèrent aux oreilles de Sion qui berça en retour délicatement l'enfant resserrant sa prise.

- Je ne pourrais pas te faire oublier ta douleur... Mais je pourrais l'atténuer si tu acceptes de t'ouvrir... murmura doucement Sion.

Il s'aperçut avec étonnement que lui-même ne contrôlait plus sa voix, et bientôt des larmes coulèrent à son tour sur ses joues.Toute cette histoire l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre...

Le soir, lorsqu'il rentra au Sanctuaire, Sion réfléchit longtemps, enfouit dans ses draps et plongé dans le noir. Il le savait. Il s'attachait trop à l'enfant.

Les jours passèrent, et Mû avait retrouvé son air impassible. Mais Sion savait qu'il pouvait l'enlever quand il voulait, ce n'était qu'une fascade... Comme tous les jours, le Bélier s'avança d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à l'orphelinat, traversant le quartier mal famé qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Prêtant une attention distraite aux formes sombres qui marchaient, tentant de se frayer un chemin dans le froid matinal, Sion se dirigea vers l'orphelinat d'où résonnaient déjà des cris d'enfants.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'aux marches à l'entrée du bâtiment, et retint de justesse un sourire en voyant Mû, le menton dans une main, le regard perdu dans des songes que Sion ne connaîtrait sûrement jamais...

- Bonjour, Mû.

Comme d'habitude, l'enfant ne lui répondit pas, se contentant, sans bouger la tête, de tourner ses yeux violets vers lui. Il lui adressa un léger signe de tête, avant que Sion ne s'asseye à côté de lui, toujours en gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas provoquer une fuite du gamin.

Etrangement, Mû ignorait royalement l'incident du banc, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il restait toujours distant, parlait peu, et écoutait la voix égale et grave de Sion. Mais soudainement, alors que le Bélier racontait l'un de ses entraînements avec le chevalier de la Vierge, Mû lui demanda d'une voix un peu hésitante:

- Alors... vos compagnons... ils sont comme vous?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux dire par là, Mû. Tous les hommes sont différents, tu sais.

Sion vit que Mû adressait un regard septique à des jumeaux qui s'amusaient au centre de la cour. Le Bélier reprit:

- Pas forcément physiquement. Mais à l'intérieur, c'est autre chose. Nous sommes tous uniques en notre genre, même les jumeaux. Souviens-toi de ça, Mû. Personne ne pourra jamais te refaire, me refaire, ou refaire l'un de ses enfants.

Mû hocha pensivement la tête, puis au bon de quelques secondes de silence, il demanda de nouveau:

- Et... est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer un de vos amis?

- Tu voudrais que j'en amène un ici? Car je suppose que tu ne voudras pas venir au Sanctuaire.

- Non.

- Je peux te faire rencontrer le chevalier d'or de la Balance, si tu veux.

Mû ne répondit rien, mais Sion eut un léger sourire. Le gamin était comme ça, son silence était plus parlant que des paroles, pour lui.

La suite bientôt!


	4. Chapitre 4: Vérité

Réponses aux reviews:

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Aha... Il va encore falloir un peu de temps avant de savoir! Allez, courage! Merci, a plus et bonne lecture.

Fushicho: Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai fait cet effet, je ne pensais pas réussir à provoquer ça par une de mes fics... Merci pour ta review et a plus!

Alexia: Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! Bonne lecture!

Elana: Oui, j'aime bien ces persos, aussi. Je rajouterais les autres chevaliers au fur et à mesure de la fic, puis Kiki. Merci et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4: vérité

Ce soir-là, Sion rentra rapidement au Sanctuaire. Mû lui avait fait une étrange demande… Pourquoi donc voulait-il voir un chevalier d'or ? Le Bélier resta perplexe en se disant que décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à ce gamin, tandis qu'un garde le regardait avec curiosité hausser les épaules dans le vide.

Sion se dirigea vers son temple et il se prépara du thé tout en réfléchissant. Il s'était peut-être engagé un peu vite… Après tout rien ne lui disait que Dokho accepterait. Il décida alors de connaître la réponse tout de suite et il partit d'un pas décidé vers le temple de la Balance où il ressentait la présence de son ami, tandis qu'une tasse de thé refroidissait lentement sur la table, intacte.

_Maison de la Balance, quelques minutes plus tard._

- Dokho ?

Sion marchait entre les colonnes du temple froid, se dirigeant vers le cosmos de Dokho. Le silence qui l'entourait l'inquiétait quelque peu. La maison de son ami n'était jamais entièrement calme, car Dokho avait la manie particulière et désagréable de mettre une musique criarde lorsqu'il sentait le comos de Sion approcher. Mais celui-ci fut vite rassuré en constatant que le chevalier était simplement endormi dans un canapé. En l'entendant, Dokho se redressa, encore à moitié endormi.

- Moui ?

- Tu dormais, excuse-moi.

Dokho sourit en s'asseyant et il désigna un fauteuil à Sion d'un mouvement de tête.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose de particulier?

- Tu ne viens jamais me voir pendant ma sieste, tu aimes trop lorsque je mets de la jolie musique pour t'accueillir, répliqua Dokho en souriant.

Sion sourit aussi, puis il rendit les armes en demandant:

- Eh bien, tu te souviens de l'orphelinat et du garçon que j'y ai rencontré ?

- Mmm... oui. Alors, il a accepté de te suivre ?

- Pas encore, mais tu pourrais m'y aider, je pense.

Dokho lui lança un regard interrogateur et Sion poursuivit :

- Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi à l'orphelinat. Mû aimerait te rencontrer.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Dokho en haussant les sourcils.

Sion lui lança un regard significatif, puis il leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension.

- Qui sait ce que ce gamin a dans la tête ?

- Sion, n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation. Tu as accepté sans rien savoir ?

- Mû est difficilement déchiffrable, tu sais. Il est très méfiant. J'ai réussi une fois à briser la glace, mais elle s'est reformée en partie. Il faut que j'arrive à savoir ce qu'il veut.

- D'accord, je veux bien t'aider, accepta Dokho avec un sourire. Quand y retournes-tu ?

- Demain matin, comme d'habitude.

- Tu y vas souvent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin, Dokho ! s'énerva Sion, son regard brillant soudainement en posant sur la Balance.

Dokho se leva et vint s'accroupir devant son ami. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et déclara doucement :

- Calme-toi. Je pense seulement que tu t'attaches un peu trop à cet enfant. Tu ne penses pas ?

Comme aux rares moments où il s'énervait, Sion fut rapidement calmé par le ton de son ami.C'était toujours ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il parvenaient à s'apaiser mutuellement. Revenant à ses pensées, Sion regarda le chevalier en face de lui en réfléchissant. Il avait raison, évidemment.

Le Bélier s'en était rendu compte, il aimait de plus en plus passer du temps avec Mû. Il aimait sentir sa présence immobile, silencieuse et attentive à ses côtés, il s'était habitué aux yeux violets et brillants, aux brefs sourires si rares, aux regards de reproche lorsqu'il le décoiffait pour le taquiner. En bref, il s'y attachait.

- Ce sera peut-être ton apprenti, mais pas plus, Sion, souffla Dokho en scrutant le visage du Bélier.

- Je sais… Merci pour ton avertissement. Mais de toute manière, si je ne le convainc pas pour moi, je dois le faire pour l'armure du Bélier. Tu viendras ?

- Oui Sion. Evidemment.

Dokho regarda l'élégante silhouette s'éloigner à pas assurés avec inquiétude. Cet enfant sera le point faible du Bélier pendant ses combats… C'était pour cette raison qu'un maître ne devait jamais s'attacher à son apprenti. Mais Sion, inconsciemment, glissait vers cette erreur. Dokho sourit, rassuré, en songeant que non seulement la sagesse de Sion lui permettrait de se reprendre à temps, mais qu'en plus, en cas de dégâts, lui-même serait là pour le rattrapper.

_Le lendemain, à l'orphelinat._

Le lendemain, Sion arriva en retard à l'orphelinat. Dokho décidé avec rigeur de faire une grasse matinée impressionnante, et le Bélier avait été obligé, du bas des escaliers, de le soulever par télékinésie pour le jeter hors de son lit. Une heure plus tard, les deux chevaliers cheminaient le long du quartier devenu habituel pour Sion. Il était étrange de voir les deux hommes au milieu de la vie de ce quartier, car les chevaliers possédaient tous deux inconsciemment une posture droite et un maintien assuré.

Les grilles de l'orphelinat se dessinèrent devant eux, et Sion entendit comme toujours les cris des gosses et ceux des surveillants, bien trop peu nombreux pour faire appliquer une loi quelconque ou un ordre relatif dans cette jungle sauvage. Mais, sortant de ses pensées, le Bélier stoppa soudainement son avancée, arrêtant Dokho lui aussi. Le chevalier de la Balance lui lança un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sion ?

Celui-ci désigna du menton une petite forme, perchée en haut d'une des colonnes qui retenait les grilles rouillées. Mû était assis, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et ses bras les enserrant étroitement. Le menton posé sur ses genoux, il avait fermé les yeux et un air de tristesse et de solitude émanaient de lui, tandis que ses cheveux suivaient le rythme de l'air qui se levait parfois.

- Il m'attend toujours aux escaliers, d'habitude, murmura Sion en fixant la petite silhouette. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

- Nous allons bien voir, déclara Dokho en s'approchant.

Sion s'inquiétait. Etait-il possible que les autres enfants l'ai encore embêté ? C'était fort probable, il avait l'air si fragile qu'ils devaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Ainsi, sa précédente comparaison avec la jungle prenait tout en sens en y appliquant la loi du plus fort.

Sion soupira en suivant son ami puis, au pied de la colonne, il éleva la voix :

- Bonjour, Mû, j'amène un ami aujourd'hui.

Les yeux mauves qui fascinaient tant Sion s'ouvrirent soudainement, et le regard se posa sur les deux chevaliers.

- J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas, aujourd'hui… répondit Mû en restant parfaitement immobile.

- Je sais, mais en fait…

Sion s'interrompit brusquement, pris d'une soudaine idée.

- Attends… C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? Tu m'attendais ?

Mû écarquilla les yeux, et rougit en détournant la tête.

- Mais… Je n'attendais personne !

Sion eut un léger sourire, avant de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était :

- Mû, je te présente Dokho. C'est le chevalier d'or de la Balance. Dokho, voici Mû, l'enfant que j'ai rencontré dans cet orphelinat.

Le gamin regarda silencieusement Dokho, puis il se leva et descendit légèrement de son poteau.

- Je suis content de vous rencontrer, annonça-t-il doucement en levant les yeux sur le chevalier.

- Moi aussi, Mû, sourit Dokho en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant.

Mû plissa ses yeux violets pour dévisager l'homme, puis, lentement et avec précaution, il avança une petite main vers son visage et effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Dokho, immobile.

Le chevalier de la Balance examina le visage du protégé de son ami. Certes, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils étaient du même peuple. Mais Mû, hormis les points sur le front, était différent de Sion. Encore plongé dans l'enfance, son visage fin aux grands yeux mauves, ses cheveux lisses de la même couleur et sa peau pâle lui donnaient l'air d'un enfant fée, qui s'estomper alors qu'il grandira, même si Dokho sentait que Mû en garderait encore une trace légère, donnant ainsi l'impression à ceux qui lui parleront qu'ils ont à faire à un être un peu irréel...

- L'air autour de vous… Il est agréable… Il est différent de celui de Monsieur Sion, mais il est agréable aussi, déclara Mû en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

- Parlerais-tu de la cosmo-énergie, petit ? murmura Dokho, ébahi, plongé dans l'instant.

- Mmmm… peut-être… répondit rêveusement Mû en retirant ses doigts.

Il se retourna sans plus de façon et avança vers l'orphelinat. Dokho se redressa et lança un regard surpris à Sion, lequel haussa les épaules comme pour dire « indéchiffrable, ce gamin. »

Les deux chevaliers suivirent Mû devant eux juste avant de s'arrêter comme la directrice hurlait qu'elle voulait parler à Sion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?

- Ah ça… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je vais le savoir dans peu de temps, répondit Sion en adressant un léger sourire à Mû, comme pour le rassurer.

Il s'éloigna, et Mû et Dokho restèrent silencieux.

- Monsieur Dokho…

- Mmmm… ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, la cosmo-énergie ?

Dokho éclata d'un rire joyeux tandis que Mû le regardait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de reproche.

- Tu es vraiment un gamin attachant, toi… reprit-il en se calmant.

Sans détacher des yeux la silhouette de son compagnon d'arme, il poursuivit doucement :

- Tu aurais la réponse à ta question si tu devenais l'apprenti de Sion. Dis-moi, petit, tu comptes devenir chevalier ?

- Je ne suis pas petit et je ne veux pas devenir chevalier, répondit Mû en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Vraiment. Mais si tu acceptais, tu deviendrais l'apprenti de Sion. Tu resterais toujours avec lui. Tu as réfléchi à ça ?

Mû baissa la tête et fixa le sol comme si une réponse y était gravée.

- Tu l'aimes bien, je le sais, continua Dokho, toujours sans le regarder. Il est la première personne à t'avoir manifesté de l'intérêt, et pas seulement pour lui-même. Il est la première personne à avoir été doux avec toi.

- … vous avez lu dans mes pensées ?

- Inutile. Tu t'efforces de rester de marbre, mais quelque chose te trahis : tes yeux. Ils sont très expressifs.

- Vous êtes bizarres, tous les deux, annonça seulement Mû.

Puis il s'éloigna en courant.

« Fuis la vérité, Mû… Mais tu ne pourras pas y échapper plus longtemps » pensa Dokho en fermant les yeux.

- Mais… où donc est passé Mû ? demanda Sion, étonné en revenant.

Dokho rouvrit les yeux et sourit à son ami.

- A présent, Sion, soit il accepte, soit il refuse. Mais en tout cas, il va prendre sa décision.

Sion regarda Dokho, perplexe. Parfois le chevalier d'or était encore plus incompréhensible que Mû.


	5. Chapitre 5: Décision

Fushicho: entièrement d'accord avec toi! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir!

Thealie: Oui... c'est vrai, c'est dans ce chapitre que tout se dénoue! Alors bonne lecture!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Bon allez, je suis sympa, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Misaoshi: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai pu te motiver pour une fic sérieuse. Bonne lecture et a plus!

Alexia: merci! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et a plus tard!

**Important, à lire: **J'ai un problème avec les âges entre les chevaliers. Donc je vais essayer de continuer en paraissant le plus crédible possible. Si vous des solutions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Une lectrice m'en a déjà proposé une, mais malheureusement elle ne correspond pas aux besoins de ma fic... merci quand même, c'était gentil! Voilà, c'est tout...

Chapitre 5: décision

Les deux semaines touchaient à leur fin, sans que Mû n'ait exprimé son choix. Il connaissait un bon nombre d'informations sur son peuple, et connaissait également la vie des chevaliers. Mais il n'avait toujours pas décidé quoi faire.

Cependant, certaines choses avaient changées. Un matin, alors que Sion venait, comme d'habitude à l'orphelinat, Mû ne l'avait pas attendu aux escaliers mais aux grilles. Il scrutait le chemin et guettait son arrivée, apparemment… Sion avait retenu son sourire en voyant cela, sachant que ça vexerait le petit Atlante plus qu'autre chose.

« Se pourrait-il qu'il commence à s'attacher à moi ? » se demanda ce matin-là Sion, en arrivant.

Mû l'avait une fois de plus attendu aux grilles. La petite silhouette aux aguets se releva lorsque le Bélier arriva, et il vint à sa rencontre, presque timidement. Sion laissa un regard plein de tendresse errer sur le gamin avant de se reprendre.

- Bonjour, Mû.

- Bonjour monsieur Sion.

Le Bélier écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Habituellement, Mû ne répondait jamais à ses bonjours. Mû fronça le nez, comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié ou gêné, puis il baissa le regard. Sion ne put empêcher un léger rire de franchir ses lèvres, et il demanda doucement :

- Alors, Mû… Tu veux aller te promener aujourd'hui ?

Mû hocha la tête et devança Sion, avançant devant lui les mains croisées derrière le dos. Le Bélier observa le gamin qui s'avançait tranquillement, et il le suivit. Un sentiment agacé et inquiet l'envahissait lorsqu'il pensait que bientôt les deux semaines seraient achevées… Il avait peur pour Mû, que lui arrverait-il, seul dans ce monde ? N'importe quoi… Les petits garçons comme lui intéressaient beaucoup de gens, et il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Peut-être, finalement, qu'il devrait l'amener de force au Sanctuaire… Cela ne plaira pas à Mû, lui si sauvage, mais au moins il serait en sécurité.

« En sécurité, déjà ce n'est pas sûr, se corrigea Sion. C'est une dure vie qui l'attend au Sanctuaire… Mais si j'obtiens la permission de l'emmener à Jamir, alors se sera différent. Mais… En sécurité, oui, et heureux ? Sûrement pas… »

Sion hocha la tête, non il ne pourrait pas forcer Mû à le suivre. Ses pensées étaient égoistes, car il voulait surtout garder l'enfant près de lui. Il se sentait si heureux en sa présence, jamais il ne se lassera de lui expliquer ce qui les entoure, de voir son expression étonnée, et de le voir se reculer lorsqu'il le décoiffe. Il était temps que Mû vise plus haut que la saleté de son orphelinat…

Sion rattrapa l'enfant et, sans prévenir, il le prit soudainement par la taille et le hissa d'un mouvement sur ses épaules. Mû poussa un cri apeuré en se sentant décoller et, paniqué, il noua précipitemment ses bras autour du cou de Sion. Celui-ci éclata de rire, puis il prit les mains de l'enfant dans les siennes et marcha d'un pas vif et alerte, faisant tressauter Mû sur ses épaules. Il ne comprenait cet excès de gaité qui le prenait, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux…

Sion s'éloigna de l'orphelinat et marcha rapidement en entraînant Mû avec lui. Mais bientôt, il tendit l'oreille, attentif : il distinguait un son… un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il affuta son sens de l'ouie et analysa le son, et brusquement un sourire vint détendre ses lèvres : c'était Mû qui riait, d'un ton cristallin et joyeux. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu rire. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu marcher sur des lieues si Mû pouvait continuer à rire ainsi… Quel étrange sentiment, Sion n'aurait jamais imaginé penser une telle phrase si… si cliché ? Oui, mais comment expliquer autrement ce qu'il ressentait ? Le rire de cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux semaines l'emplissait d'une joie saine et bienfaisante.

Bientôt, Sion cessa de se poser des questions et il se contenta d'avancer sans plus chercher à comprendre, son rire plus grave accompagnant parfois celui de Mû. Et Sion s'arrêta soudainement, regarda droit devant lui, tandis qu'une légère brise venait faire voler ses longs cheveux et ceux de Mû.

- Regarde…

- C'est… la mer ?

- Oui.

- Elle est grande… et elle brille.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais vue ?

- Ben… non.

Sion laissa son regard errer sur l'immensité, appréciant le souffle du vent sur son visage. Il resta immobile en sentant Mû appuyer sa joue sur le haut de sa tête.

- Monsieur Sion… j'aimerais vous accompagner.

Sion serra davantage les mains entre les siennes. Cette phrase… il l'avait attendu avec frustration et inquiétude.

- Tu veux devenir mon apprenti ?

- … oui. J'aimerais bien.

Sion soupira, soulagé. Il savait très bien que Mû n'ajouterait rien, mais tout était là. Il quittera l'orphelinat dès demain. Sion ferma les yeux en sentant l'étreinte autour de son cou s'accentuer, le gamin avait évidemment peur de la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Mais lui serra là, il le protégera. Sion eut l'impression de tout oublier, tout ce qui n'était pas ce petit garçon, une joue posée sur sa tête, ses petits bras l'entourant, comme pour se prouver que Sion existait réellement.

Jamais Mû ne s'était permis de tels contacts, et être à cette distance de l'enfant sans qu'il ne proteste rassurait Sion. Le gamin semblait lui faire à peu près confianc, mais Sion savait que durant les années à venir, il vaudrait mieux éviter de le décevoir, de trahir cet amour nouveau plaçé en lui, car il était précaire. Un seul faux pas, et Mû ne manquerait pas de s'éloigner. Sion refoula ses pensées, et il se remit en route vers l'orphelinat, tournant les talons. Sa marche régulière et sûre finit par endormir l'enfant, qu'il sentit bientôt peser sur ses épaules.

- Bienvenue au Santuaire, mon petit Mû !

L'apprenti leva les yeux sur un chevalier qui lui semblait vaguement familier… Mmmm… Dokho ? Oui, Dokho.

- Bonjour, monsieur Dokho, répondit doucement Mû.

- Oulà, mon garçon, il va falloir que tu parles plus fort ! s'exclama Dokho en souriant. Regarde, ici tu te trouves dans l'arêne du Sanctuaire. C'est là que s'entraînent tous les chevaliers et apprentis chevaliers, alors même si pour le moment il n'y pas grand monde, dans quelques secondes, tu ne t'entendras plus penser ! Mais, où est Sion ?

- Parti m'annoncer au Grand Pope, déclara Mû en s'efforçant d'augmenter sa voix.

- Bien, ria Dokho en ébouriffant les cheveux violets du gamin.

Il s'éloigna sous le regard étonné de Mû qui tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses mèches. Cela devenait une habitude de le décoiffer… L'enfant prit une mèche entre ses doigts et l'observa. Elle n'avait pas l'air anormale, pourtant, enfin, pas tant que ça du moins. Haussant les épaules, Mû se dirigea vers les gradins encore déserts.

Son arrivée au Sanctuaire s'était plutôt bien passée. Sion était resté auprès de lui les premiers jours, afin de lui présenter quelques chevaliers, et divers lieux. Il avait étudié avec attention le temple de son… maître… - ça lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi - et il avait aussi rencontré le chevalier des Gémeaux, un homme plutôt étrange, avec ses courts cheveux rouges et oranges. Mais lui au moins ne l'avait pas décoiffé, c'était déjà ça.

Il avait pris l'habitude d'être l'apprenti de Sion, et non pas Mû aux yeux des autres. C'était évidemment ses points sur le front qui l'identifiait, et lorsqu'il rencontrait un chevalier, quel qu'il soit, il était invariablement dévisagé, ou alors on lui relevait la tête, puis il avait le droit à la phrase habituelle :

- Mais tu ne serais pas l'apprenti de Sion, toi par hasard ?

Mû s'assit sur une des marches, et il prit sa position préférée, les genoux repliés, les bras posés dessus et le menton sur les bras. Ainsi il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il laissa son regard errer sur le monde qui commençait à affluer sur le sable chaud de l'arêne, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Peu à peu, un tel vacarme reigna que Mû fut tenté de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles, il n'était pas habitué à un bruit pareil !

La poussière du sol volait, aveuglant l'enfant par moment. Un soleil frappant et brûlant faisait luire de sueur les corps qui s'entraînaient, et toute l'arêne résonnait de cris, de sons de coups et de halètements. Facsiné, Mû regardait autour de lui sans rien dire, s'abreuvant du spectacle comme d'une boisson. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde et d'agitation à la fois ! L'énergie que dégageaient les mouvements précis et rapides des apprentis semblait se communiquer à Mû, et étrangement, il eut envie de savoir faire lui aussi ce genre de chose.

Mais alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Mû ne vit pas une forme sombre et massive lui foncer dessus. Lorsqu'il émergea, la forme en question le percuta de plein fouet sans qu'il eusse le temps de l'éviter. Mû fut écrasé contre le mur derrière lui, et seule sa respiration coupée l'empêcha de pousser un cri de douleur. Une fois la surprise passée, Mû récupéra son souffle et se frotta la tête à l'endroit où il se l'était cognée.

- Hé, ça va ?

Mû regarda le garçon qui se relevait, un air désolé sur le visage, lui tendant une main pour l'aider. Il devait avoir son âge, avait un visage basané, il était plus grand et plus massif que lui, et des yeux marrons brillants s'accordaient avec ses cheveux de la même couleur. Mû prit sa main et se releva.

- Euh… oui oui, ça va… répondit rapidement Mû en hochant la tête, un peu éberlué.

- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta le garçon. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, mais je me suis fait surprendre par un coup de mon maître.

- Il t'a frappé ? s'étonna Mû. Mais c'est toi qui doit avoir mal, non ?

- Oh non, j'ai l'habitude, sourit l'apprenti.

Devant l'air stupéfait de Mû, il ajouta en riant :

- Mais d'où tu sors, toi ? Ici c'est comme ça qu'on s'entraîne, ce n'est pas pour se faire mal ! Ne t'en fais pas, mon maître est bon et bienveillant, mais il m'entraîne pour l'armure d'or du Taureau.

Mû dévisagea l'homme qui était en bas et qui avait frappé le garçon. Lui était était massif, presqu'un géant.

- Aldé, tu as le droit à dix minutes de pause ! cria-t-il.

- Merci maître Donin !

Puis il se retourna vers Mû en souriant.

- Je m'appelle Aldébaran ! Tu veux bien qu'on reste ensemble ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi pas, bafouilla Mû.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un garçon de son âge lui parle amicalement… Les deux garçons s'assirent sur les gradins, et Mû se présenta à son tour.

- Moi je m'appelle Mû. Tu es l'apprenti du chevalier du Taureau ?

- Ouaip ! répondit fièrement Aldébaran. Même que mon maître c'est le plus fort de tous les chevaliers d'or.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Mû. Moi je suis l'apprenti du chevalier du Bélier, et il est très fort aussi.

- Il peut briser du granit ?

- Je sais pas, mais il peut soulever des colonnes avec son esprit.

Les garçons restèrent silencieux, pensifs et admiratifs, puis Aldébaran continua :

- Tu sais, si on obtient tous les deux nos armures, eh ben on sera voisins.

- Oui, je sais.

- Mais moi je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici, je repars dans peu de temps au Brésil…

- Et moi à Jamir.

- On a beaucoup de points communs, par contre tu ne causes pas beaucoup.

Les deux enfants continuèrent de parler tranquillement, sous les cris et la chaleur du soleil. Mû était à l'aise avec Aldébaran, et heureux de discuter avec lui, c'était rare qu'il trouve des compagnons de son âge.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois fait pour devenir chevalier, déclara pensivement Aldébaran en examinant son camarade de la tête aux pieds. Tu es chétif…

- Et toi massif, riposta Mû. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

- Tu veux faire un bras de fer ? questionna malicieusement Aldébaran.

Une ombre projetée sur eux empêcha Mû de répondre.

- Allez, Aldébaran… annonça Donin, le maître du garçon. Il est temps de reprendre l'entraînement. Tiens, tu t'es trouvé un ami ?

- Oui maître.

- Je suis content pour toi, tu étais très solitaire, ces temps-ci… Mais attends un peu…

Mû vit un bras s'allonger dans sa direction et quelques secondes plus tard il sentit une main calleuse le prendre par le menton et lui relever le visage. Le chevalier du Taureau le dévisagea un instant puis demanda :

- Tu ne serais pas l'apprenti de Sion, par hasard ?

- Euh si…

- Tu sais, on se connaît bien, tous les deux, lui dit Donin en lui souriant gentiment et en le lâchant. J'espère que, Aldé toi, vous resterez en contact, tout comme ton maître et moi. Allez viens, Aldébaran, il est temps de reprendre l'entraînement.

- Oui maître.

Aldébaran se retourna vers Mû et lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos qui faillit projeter l'Atlante au sol.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra, Mû…

- Je l'espère aussi. Bonne chance.

- Toi aussi.

Mû regarda, un peu mélancoliquement, l'apprenti s'éloigner après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire.


	6. Chapitre 6: dévoile toi apprenti

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout au autant, alors merci et bonne lecture!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: j'ai bien aimé te faire attendre... Mais là encore, ça se finit en suspens, donc bon courage! Bonne lecture et merci.

Misaochi: La rencontre avec Kiki se fera nettement plus tard, mais moi aussi j'ai hâte d'y venir. Merci pour ta review!

Tiffany: La voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci pour ta review!

Thealie: Oui, merci, j'ai trouvé un arrangement... Ouf! Je compte en effet faire un chapitre sur l'entraînement dans quelques temps. Bonne lecture!

Pitchoune.Z: C'est gentil, ta review me fait très plaisir. Je vais essayer de faire attention aux fautes... Merci etbonne letcure!

Je préviens que dans ce chapitre, je donne une version de la manière de s'y prendre pour réparer une armure... Ca m'étonnerait que se soit la bonne, mais j'aurais essayé!

Bonne année à tous et à toutes!

Chapitre 6 : dévoile-toi, apprenti

- Maître Sion ?

Le Bélier, une fois de plus, sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix fluette à côté de lui. Il en lâcha même ses instruments d'alchimiste qui retombèrent au sol bruyamment, et fixa un instant Mû qui le regardait d'un air étonné avant de se reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? s'enquit Mû en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe.

- Ah... euh... si si, ça va, soupira Sion en passant une main sur ses yeux et en agitant l'autre pour rassurer son apprenti.

C'était une des détestables manies de Mû, celle de s'approcher silencieusement de son maître alors qu'il était plongé dans une réparation d'armure. Celui-ci ne l'entendait jamais venir, et lorsque Mû se manifestait, il faisait toujours des bonds en l'air. Une fois, il avait même failli faire exploser une armure à cause de ça... Mais Sion savait que, comme d'habitude, l'attitude du gamin cachait quelque chose.

Mû était ainsi. Lorsqu'il avait un problème, ou une remarque, ou même une simple question, il restait muet, et fixait toujours Sion quand il lui tournait le dos. Cela pouvait durer une heure ou deux, ou alors une semaine. Sion avait pris l'habitude de ne rien demander, car la seule fois où il l'avait fait, Mû s'était enfui du temple en courant et n'était revenu que quelques heures plus tard dans le temple où Sion l'attendait, perplexe.

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis que Mû avait quitté son orphelinat. Sion sentait que le gamin devenait de plus en plus sociable, et le Bélier parvenait à comprendre une majorité des réactions de Mû si étranges.

Sion revint à ses pensées, car il sentait une fois de plus le regard insistant de Mû fixé sur son dos alors qu'il réparait l'armure de bronze de l'Hydre. Voilà trois jours qu'il le fixait de la sorte, il avait donc encore une question à poser.

- Euh...

- Oui ?

Sion dissimula un sourire, Mû allait enfin lui poser sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Maître Sion ?

- Ce que je fais ? Mais de quoi... ah oui...

Sion délaissa ses outils d'alchimiste et il vint s'asseoir à côté de son apprenti.

- Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit, à l'orphelinat, que nous autres alchimistes devions réparer toutes les armures endommagées ? Eh bien voilà, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Mû le regarda d'un air étonné, puis il se leva et s'approcha de la Box. Il l'examina attentivement et se retourna avec un air septique vers son maître qui le regardait faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés.

- J'ai déjà vu une armure, mais ça... déclara Mû en désignant la boîte du menton.

- C'est normal, Mû, regarde.

Sion se leva et s'approcha lui aussi de la Box, puis il souleva le couvercle pour en sortir une partie de l'armure de l'Hydre.

- Tiens, c'est le casque. Tu vois, tout est enfermé là-dedans... expliqua Sion en tendant le casque à l'enfant.

Mû s'en saisit et l'observa curieusement.

- Mais c'est bizarre...

- Quoi donc ?

- Il n'a pas une couleur normale. Il est malade ?

Sion ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment, sous le regard de reproche et vexé de son apprenti.

- Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as vu que des armures d'or, c'est pour ça. Celle-ci est une armure de bronze, tu comprends ?

- Euh... non...

Sion se rassit sur le canapé tandis que Mû s'asseyait en face de lui, sur le sol, fixant son regard violet sur son maître. Celui-ci entreprit alors de lui expliquer les différences de niveau entre les chevaliers, et à la fin, Mû écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais alors vous êtes le plus fort ?

- Tu sais, Mû, il ne faut pas trop se fier à ce genre de choses. Un chevalier de bronze pourrait très bien me battre si ses intentions étaient meilleures que les miennes. Si demain, je me retournais contre Athéna et que je voulais la tuer, un chevalier de bronze pourrait me stopper, malgré la différence de nos forces. Il aurait du mal, bien sûr, mais il pourrait le faire.

Sion se leva et retourna à la réparation de l'armure de l'Hydre.

- Tiens, viens voir, Mû.

L'apprenti se leva à son tour et rejoignit son maître.

- Tu vas voir comment on répare une armure, déclara Sion en plaçant Mû entre l'armure et lui.

Il prit les mains de son apprenti, puis il les déposa doucement sur une des pièces de l'armure. Sion recouvrit les mains de l'enfant des siennes, ferma les yeux et se plongea dans les techniques anciennes de ses ancêtres. Peu de temps après, il sentit l'armure de bronze vibrer et Mû sursauter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Chut...

Laissant peu à peu une paix apaisante et habituelle l'envahir, Sion attira à lui la cosmo-énergie de l'armure, l'invitant à occuper son esprit désormais serein et calme. Il ne pensa bientôt plus qu'à cette armure qu'il sentait réagir, tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu. Il ressentait encore vaguement la présence de son apprenti contre lui, mais c'était tellement lointain... Bientôt, son esprit lui montra les images des différentes parties de l'armure qui venaient de se réfugier en lui, et il vit chacune des fissures, des failles et des défauts qu'il lui faudrait réparer. Les pièces tournoyaient quelques secondes devant lui avant que son regard ne se concentre sur une partie précise endommagée. Une fois qu'il l'avait repérée, il la classait dans une coin de son esprit, avec le reste des informations concernant l'armure de l'Hydre, et passait au problème suivant.

Mais, au milieu de son analyse, Sion rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il venait de sentir une cosmo-énergie désagréablement familière qui s'approchait de son temple. Vraiment, il n'y avait que lui pour parvenir à le faire sortir de son analyse...

Sion soupira d'un air désigné et se détacha de son apprenti qui le regardait avec un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Aries ?

- Arrête de te sentir visé, tu veux. Ca devient lassant.

Sion regarda le chevalier d'or du Cancer, en face de lui. Comme toujours, les deux chevaliers avaient automatiquement adopté une légère position d'attaque en se voyant. Cette haine, presque palpable tellement elle était intense, mettait mal à l'aise quiconque était dans la même pièce que Sion et Avilo. Mais Sion n'était pas le chevalier du Bélier pour rien. Il reprit rapidement son sang-froid, se passa une main sur les yeux en signe de lassitude, puis désigna d'un geste Mû.

- Selon les formalités, je te présente Mû. C'est mon apprenti.

- C'est pas vrai…

Avilo dévisagea hostilement l'enfant, puis continua :

- Encore un de ta race ? Mais ça devient une véritable invasion, ma parole…

- Je dois t'avertir de quelque chose, Avilo, continua Sion sans prendre compte de la remarque. Si jamais j'apprends qu'il a eu affaire avec toi, je te ferais découvrir le vrai pouvoir du Bélier.

- Serais-ce une menace par hasard ? siffla Avilo avec un sourire méprisant.

- Un conseil, je dirais.

- Tu as peur pour ton cher apprenti ?

- J'ai peur pour toi, car s'il a un problème en rapport avec toi tu risques d'être incommodé pendant un certain temps. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Sion.

Le Cancer s'avança alors pour quitter la maison du Bélier et rejoindre la sienne. En passant à côté de Mû, il eut un léger sourire, mais ne s'arrêta pas et ne le regarda pas. Lorsqu'il fut loin, Sion soupira et annonça à son apprenti :

- Evite-le autant que possible. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

- Mais… c'est pourtant un chevalier d'or ?

- Les deux seuls êtres à qui il obéit, c'est le Grand Pope et Athéna. Il serait l'un des premiers à la défendre, et aussi l'un des premiers à me tuer s'il le pouvait. Alors, fais bien attention.

- Oui maître.

Quelques semaines plus tard, à l'heure des entraînements de l'après-midi, Mû était seul. Son maître, en effet, ne s'occupait pas de l'entraîner, attendant, selon ses dires qu'ils soient à Jamir. Mais Mû sentait qu'il attendait autre chose… Bah, il verrait plus tard.

Mû ayant donc plus de temps libre que les autres apprentis, il lui arrivait souvent de flâner dans le Sanctuaire. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette chaleur pesante, mais en revanche il aimait se balader un peu partout, découvrant des endroits plus ou moins agréables… Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait au milieu des habitats des chevaliers de bronze, d'argent et leurs apprentis. Evidemment, toutes les maisons étaient vides, car ils étaient tous partis s'entraîner dans l'arène, mais qu'importe.

L'enfant savourait cette impression de solitude et de tranquillité, comme si personne au monde n'était capable de le rejoindre ici. Les maisons un peu grossières l'abritaient parfois du soleil étouffant, et le sable brûlant se soulevait en nuage à ses pieds, provoquant un frottement qui résonnait dans le silence des alentours. Les mains dans les poches, Mû regardait à gauche, à droite, sans vraiment chercher à regarder, en laissant simplement son esprit errer sur tel ou tel détail…

Mais il fut bientôt arraché de sa rêverie par un halètement proche. Il s'immobilisa, puis chercha la source du bruit inhabituel, et se dirigea bientôt vers la droite. Là, appuyé contre un mur d'une maison, un enfant de son âge, les cheveux un peu longs,respirait rapidementet se tenait la cheville. Il semblait avoir très mal, car son visage était crispé, et Mû ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de s'avancer vers lui. Mais aussitôt, l'enfant de son âge recula avec une grimace et cracha :

- T'es qui, toi ? Si tu…

- Je suis Mû, l'apprenti du chevalier du Bélier. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? interrompit Mû en s'approchant plus doucement.

L'enfant soupira, hocha la tête, soulagé, puis il se laissa tomber au sol en faisant signe à Mû de faire de même.

- Je m'appelle Milo, je suis l'apprenti du chevalier du Scorpion. Il y a des chevaliers qui me poursuivent, parce que j'ai pris le casque du Grand Pope.

- Tu as quoi ??

- Haha, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? ria Milo, triomphant,en jetant un regard à Mû. Pendant qu'il était aux thermes, eh ben je me suis faufilé dans ses appartements et je lui ai pris son casque. Au départ, je voulais lui prendre ses habits, mais…

- C'est complètement stupide ! s'écria Mû.

- Ouais ben t'avise pas de rapporter, répliqua Milo avec un regard méfiant.

Mais des cris les sortirent de leur discussion.

- Le voilà !!

- Et merde, faut pas rester là ! s'écria Milo en se levant d'un bond.

Les gardes du Sanctuaire venaient de débarquer au coin d'une rue, les pointant du doigt.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bouge-toi !! s'exclama Milo à l'adresse de Mû.

Le jeune Atlante se leva et se mit à courir à la poursuite de son camarade. Mais bientôt, ce dernier boitilla et s'arrêta en grimaçant.

- Ma cheville… Je l'avais oubliée…

Mû regarda d'un air hésitant le garçon au sol, puis les gardes qui arrivaient avec des sourires de victoire.

- C'est bon, va-t-en, siffla Milo.

- Mais…

- C'est ce que mon maître me dirait. De sauver la peau de mon camarade et de me sacrifier pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

La phrase fit l'effet d'un éclair dans la tête de Mû, et quelques secondes plus tard il se baissa et aida Milo à marcher, glissant son bras autour de ses propres épaules. Le jeune apprenti le regarda d'un air incrédule et stupéfait.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

- Moi, mon maître m'aurait dit de ne pas laisser un camarade en difficulté. Enfin je crois.

Mû avança d'un pas, entendant les cris des gardes qui se rapprochaient, puis il alla plus vite en laissant Milo se calquer sur son pas. Ses anciens réflexes de l'orphelinat avaient repris le dessus et, concentré par sa tâche, il en avait oublié sa peur.

Bientôt, les deux jeunes enfants se mirent à courir au mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais les gardes derrière eux se rapprochaient peu à peu. Mû sentait la panique courir dans ses veines en même temps que se jambes. Cette situation le stressait, l'idée qu'il soit rattrapé lui nouait le ventre. On l'avait vu avec le voleur du casque, donc il était son complice…

… que dirait Maître Sion ?

Sûrement serait-il fâché, il le reverrait peut-être dans l'orphelinat… Avec tous les enfants, et cette odeur de renfermé, et cette sombre atmosphère qui l'étouffait peu à peu… Non !

Soudainement terrorisé par cette perspective, Mû n'eut plus qu'une seule envie : disparaître. Afin que les gardes ne le retrouvent jamais. Mais en pensant cela, le jeune Atlante ne se doutait pas du pouvoir qu'il avait en sa possession et qui attendait patiemment que son détenteur lui demande d'intervenir… Ce qu'il fit à la seconde même, lors de l'appel au secours désespéré de l'enfant.

Et là, sous les regards médusés des gardes, sous le soleil frappant, Mû se téléporta avec son camarade Milo, tout en ignorant la direction où il allait. Direction qui pouvait être aussi bien un morceau de terre ferme que sous les roues d'un camion.

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7: Téléportation

Réponses aux reviews:

Elana: Réponse dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir! A plus tard.

Fushicho: Oui... j'ai pris du retard, mon disque dur s'est formaté et tout a été effacé... enfin bref, bonne lecture et désolée pour le retard!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Oui j'aime bien te faire patienter un peu... Allez, tu vas découvrir la suite dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta reveiw, ça me fait plaisir.

Thealie: Merci pour ta review, et désolée pour le retard... bonne lecture et a plus tard.

Darkshadow999: Ventre d'une baleine... oui pas mal, héhé ( réfléchi à toute allure pour mettre ça dans sa fic ). Merci pour ta reveiw, et bonne letcure!

Chapitre 7: Téléportation

Mû rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant… bah justement il ne sentait rien. Une seconde après, lui et Milo plongeaient dans le vide.

Le jeune tibétain poussa un grand cri, bientôt imité par l'apprenti du Scorpion. Il entendit le vent siffler à ses oreilles, et ils tombaient si vite que Mû ne distinguait absolument rien autour de lui. Il sentit son estomac se retourner sous la peur et serra les dents le plus fort qu'il put, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était mordu la langue. Au bout d'une chute qui lui parut interminable, Mû sentit un choc tellement brutal qu'il en fut à moitiéassommé et sa respiration se bloqua naturellement.

S'il n'avait pas senti le froid mordant et glacial de l'eau s'insinuersous ses vêtements, Mû aurait juré qu'il s'était écrasé au sol… Dans l'eau froide, le jeune apprenti se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu Milo sous la violence de l'impact. Son ébahissement dut au chocs'évanouit rapidementà cause de la températureglaciale, et bientôt Mû reprit ses esprits. Il se vida de tout son air et remerciant les leçons de son maître, puis lorsqu'il eut atteint le sol,il donna un grand coup de pied pour remonter à la surface.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'air sur son visage, Mû reprit brusquement son souffle, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire tousser violemment. Il s'essuya les yeux, cracha l'eau qui lui restait,puis, ses cheveux mauves flottants autour de lui, il fouilla l'étendue d'eau d'un regard désespéré et perdu. Où était Milo? C'était de sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé ici, c'est lui qui s'était téléporté!

Mû se mordit les lèvres, et un excès de faiblesse le fit plonger sous l'eau. Il remonta rapidement puis, fatigué, inquiet, les larmes aux yeux, il se dirigea vers la rive. Trop désorienté, il ne pensait même pas au miracle de la téléportation, ne songeant plus qu'à retrouver Milo et son maître. Même si celui-ci devait le gronder, au moins il sentirait sa cosmo-énergie rassurante avant de repartir vers l'orphelinat. Au moins une dernière fois, vraiment ce serait bien.

Le jeune Atlante arriva à quatre pattes sur le sable, toussant et crachant eau et sang, les yeux fermés. Il se laissa tomber sur le ventre, épuisé, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Deux heures plus tard_

_- _Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi?

Mû se sentit retourné sur le dos, et il ouvrit le plus doucement possible les yeux. Il se rendit alors compte que la pénombre l'entourait. Il distingua, accroupi près de lui, un garçon un peu plus âgé qui le regardait avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de méfiance.

- Je… je suis…

Mû grimaça en se rendant compte que sa voix était tellement faible que les mots s'envolaient dans le vent léger.

- Ca va, te force pas. Putain, t'es gelé!

L'apprenti sentit la main du garçon lui effleurer le front, et il grimaça car elle lui semblait brûlante. Bientôt, le garçon robuste le hissa sur son dos, et Mû laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre son épaule, pour replonger dans l'inconscience. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentit à nouveau déposé, sur un lit cette fois. Il grelottait de froid, et ne cherchait même plus à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui sembla vaguement reconnaître un cosmos, au-dessus de sa tête. Il discerna vaguement qu'on l'enveloppait dans des couvertures épaisses, et il chercha à se lever.

- Reste calme, tu veux. Déjà que c'est difficile, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, hein.

Mû sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

_Au même moment, au temple du Bélier_

Sion se redressa brusquement et après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il reprit ses esprits et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se leva du fauteuil où il s'était assoupi, et se retourna brusquement en entendant un bruit déchirer le ciel. Il pleuvait? Au Sanctuaire? Voilà qui était rare…Le chevaliers'adossa à une colonne, croisa les braset observa la pluie qui tombait à verse sur le sol. La poussière sèche et irritante s'était transformée en une boue gluante et désagréable. Décidément, les apprentis n'avaient pas de chance. Sion leva le nez vers le ciel, et son visage fut brièvement éclairé par un éclair. Il ferma les yeux lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, le son déchirant retentissait dans tout le Sanctuaire. En Grèce, les orages étaient rares. Mais lorsqu'il y en avait, c'était de véritables déluges d'eau…

Sion fut soudainement arraché à ses pensées en sentant le cosmos d'Avilo qui montait les marches de sa maison. Encore lui? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Alors, le cœur de Sion se serra en réalisant que Mû n'était pas là. C'est pas vrai, il n'avait pas fait ça, quand même! Sion décroisa les bras, pâle de fureur, et regarda, immobile, Avilo qui s'avançait vers lui en portant une forme sombre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? siffla Sion tandis que le chevalier entrait sous le temple.

- Oh du calme, tu veux? C'est toi qui est à blâmer, même pas fichu de surveiller ton apprenti! grogna Avilo en se débarrassant d'un geste secde sa propre couverture.

Elle retomba en tas mouillé sur le sol dallé du temple, et Avilo désigna du menton à l'Atlante étonné le paquet qu'il portait. Saisi d'un doute, Sion s'avança et écarta prudemment un coin de la couverture dans les bras du Cancer. Ce dernier le laissa faire, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.Sionobserva avec stupéfaction le visage pâle de Mû, endormi.

- Mon apprenti l'a trouvé au bord de la mer, expliqua Avilo en fixant Sion.

Sion passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il ne pensait pas qu'avoir un apprenti serait si dur… Sion adressa un signe au Cancer qui le suivit dans la chambre. Là, Sion débarrassa son apprenti des couvertures saturées d'eau, puis il se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard, une pile de serviettes sur le bras. Sans mot dire, il en plaça deux sur les épaules d'Avilo, trempé par la pluie, et une autre sur ses cheveux, ignorant son regard surpris.

Tandis que le Cancer se frottait vigoureusement les cheveux, la vue obstruée par sa serviette, Sion en profita pour enlever les vêtements trempés de Mû et l'enfouir sous les couvertures.

- Merci, Avilo.

- Merci pour quoi?

- Pour mon apprenti. C'est de l'avoir ramené ici.

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui? J'allais pas l'égorger alors qu'il est malade, je ne tue pas les gosses comme ça, même ceuxaussi insupportables que ton mioche!

Sion dissimula un sourire amusé. Décidément, Avilo tenait à sa réputation.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ton temple avant d'attraper froid.

- Depuis quand le Bélier s'intéresse-t-il au Cancer?

- Depuis qu'il sait que sa réputation est surfaite.

Sion se sentit soudainement soulevé sur ses pieds, Avilo l'ayant attrapé par son col, et il vit bientôt son visage furieux:

- Ne t'avise pas de raconter ça à quelqu'un. Et souviens-toi bien que si jamais je croise ton apprenti dans le coin, malade ou pas, cette fois je l'étripe. Compris?

Sion ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder son regard dans celui du Cancer. Pour lui rappeler qu'on n'intimide pas aussi facilement un chevalier d'or, le Bélier mit son cosmos en résonance, sans menace, juste pour remettre les limites en place. Le Cancer le fixa encore un instant avant de le lâcher et de tourner les talons brusquement, les couvertures volants derrière lui. Sion le regarda partir pensivement, avant d'hocher la tête et de revenir à son apprenti.

Le Bélier observa un instant le visage encore un peu enfantin et repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux collées sur sa joue. Il lui posa une main sur le front, puis soupira:

- Mais que vais-je faire de toi?

- Maître?

- Dors, Mû.

Mû poussa un soupir mais il garda les yeux ouverts.

- Vous… vous allez me renvoyer à l'orphelinat?

- Pourquoi ça?

- Je l'ai aidé. Le garçon qui a volé le casque de Grand Pope, je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir. Mais il avait la cheville cassée, et les gardes ils avaient vraiment l'air méchant, vous savez! Alors je me suis dit que ce n'était pas bien de le laisser tout seul en m'enfuyant, et puis là je l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, en fait j'ai disparu! Et j'ai emmené Milo avec moi! Donc on a disparu tous les deux, mais pas exactement, parce que lui n'a pas disparu, c'est moi qui l'ai fait disparaître et vraiment ce n'est pas gentil donc en fait on a disparu tous les deux mais lui il voulait pas et là il est perdu à cause de moi! Je sais pas où il est! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, vous savez… me… me renvoyez pas à l'orphelinat… s'il-vous-plaît.

Sion soupira, laissant l'enfant faire sa tirade sans l'interrompre. A la fin, lorsque Mû eut murmuré les derniers mots et détourné les yeux, Sion le contempla un instant, fasciné. Les cheveux violets étalés sur l'oreiller, le visage crispé par l'angoisse, les traits d'angelot, les yeux rendus encore plus brillants que d'ordinaire parce qu'il avait pleuré… Parfois, Sion avait du mal à croire que cet enfant était réel. Ce n'était pas qu'il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, comme l'apprenti du chevalier des Poissons, par exemple, mais ce visage donnait une sensation de surnaturel. Enfant fée perdu dans le monde des humains.

Sion savait que Mû grandirait, cette expression juvénile remplacée, il l'espérait, par la force et la sagesse… mais il savait aussi que les combattants garderaient toujours l'impression de parler à quelqu'un un peu irréel, au fond d'eux, enfouit sous leurs émotions actuelles. Et Sion avait hâte de voir quel résultat Mû donnerait, une fois l'âge adulte atteint…

Le Bélier revint à ses préoccupations du moment, et il murmura:

- Tu as vraiment cru que je ferais ça? Que je te renverrais à ton orphelinat? Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'y ai enlevé, Mû.

Sion lui sourit d'un air rassurant, puis il resta aux côtés de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, réchauffé par son cosmos en résonance finisse par s'endormir.

_Quelques jours plus tard, à l'arène_

- Eh Mû!

L'apprenti se retourna et eut un grand sourire en voyant le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'approcher de lui, accompagné par un autre aux cheveux bleus également, mais plus courts, qui avançait les mains dans les poches d'un air nonchalant. Mû devina qu'il devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'eux. A côté, un autre garçon marchait, ses cheveux bruns entourant un visage volontaire.

Milo flanqua une grande claque dans le dos de Mû, qui lui demanda:

- Tu vas bien?

- Oh oui, mais mon maître m'a passé un de ces savons, grimaça Milo. C'est lui qui m'a retrouvé, tu vois, et il m'a même menacé du fouet.

L'apprenti adressa un clin d'œil complice à Mû qui semblait horrifié:

- T'inquiète pas, il m'aime trop pour ça, héhé. N'empêche, je ne leur ai pas rendu le casque!

- Mais…

- Ca, c'est uniquement parce que tu ne sais plus où il est, Milo, coupa le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Puis il se retourna vers Mû et lui adressa un sourire amical avant d'ajouter:

- Moi je suis Aiolia, l'apprenti du Lion. Et mon frère eh ben c'est le Sagittaire! ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Par politesse, Mû fit semblant d'être impressionné avant de se retourner vers le dernier garçon qui le dévisageait depuis le début, le mettant mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il le regardait, il se présenta:

- Je suis l'apprenti du Cancer. Tu avais l'air mal en point, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Mû lui renvoya un regard étonné, auquel le garçon répliqua par un sourire un peu moqueur.

- C'est lui qui t'a trouvé, sur la plage, expliqua Milo en riant. Et depuis, il n'arrête pas de s'inquié…

L'apprenti du Cancer lui bloqua à ce moment la tête sous son bras, le décoiffant, vigoureusement sous les encouragements d'Aiolia, les rires de Mû et les protestations de Milo qui tentait en vain de se dégager. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, le garçon croisa les bras et lui demanda d'un air narquois:

- Tu disais?

- Euh… nan, rien…

Puis Milo se tourna vers Mû avec une grimace discrète tout en se frottant la tête:

- Tu vois, feignit-il de murmurer, il est comme ça. A chaque fois que quelque chose le contrarie, il menace, et même des fois il frappe, ou alors il…

Mais Milo s'arrêta brusquement. En effet, il ne pouvait plus parler, son souffle étant mobilisé pour faire fonctionner des muscles et échapper à l'apprenti du Cancer. Aiolia se mit à rire et rejoignit Mû.

- Tu sais, ils n'en ont pas l'air, comme ça, mais en fait ils s'apprécient beaucoup, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête lorsque les deux apprentis roulèrent au sol. Bon, on se retrouve plus tard, je te présenterais d'autres apprentis. Je vais intervenir avant que cela ne devienne sérieux. A plus tard!

Mû regarda d'un air hésitant les trois garçons qui riaient en tentant de se donner des coups de poings feints, puis il finit par se reculer, pour retourner vers le temple de son maître.


	8. Chapitre 8: Jamir

Réponses aux reviews:

Thealie: Une mauvaise réputation... désolée je n'ai pas été très claire, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois! Bonne lecture et merci.

Alexia: Merci, c'est gentil! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu... bonne lecture, pour ce chapitre j'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude! Merci et a plus.

Misaochi: Contente que cela te plaise! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup évoquer les chevaliers d'or juniors... allez, bonne lecture et merci.

Darkshadow999: Oui, j'y pensais aussi... merci pour tes encouragements, ça me pousse à faire plus à chaque fois! Bonne lecture.

Shina the black angel : Moi j'aime beaucoup tous les Atlantes, mais bon, je pense que ça se voit. Bonne lecture!

**A lire: **Petit problème: parfois, mon ordi ou alors , je ne sais pas, fais sauter les espaces entre les mots. Désolée, je ne peux rien rectifier! Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 8 : Jamir

- Entre, chevalier du Bélier. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Sion s'avança et mit un genoux à terre avant de prendre la parole, les yeux respectueusement baissés.

- J'aimerais me retirer un certain temps à Jamir, Grand Pope, avec votre autorisation bien entendu.

- Jamir… Ce lieu terrible isolé dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya ? Pourquoi donc désires-tu t'y rendre, chevalier ?

- Je voudrais poursuivre l'entraînement de mon apprenti là-bas.

- Moui… le jeune Mû, n'est-ce pas ? Penses-tu qu'il survivra dans ce lieu avec si peu d'oxygène ?

- J'ai toute confiance en lui. Il y a peu, il a déjà prouvé certaines aptitudes, notamment en se téléportant.

Sion s'interrompit un instant en tentant de dissimuler un sourire amusé. Il savait que le Grand Pope n'avait pas oublié cet épisode avec le casque… Les jeunes Milo et Mû avaient été contraint aux travaux d'entretien pendant deux semaines.

- Mais c'est un Atlante. La télékinésie et la télépathie suivront bientôt. C'est pourquoi il faut que je le prépare au plus vite.

Sion s'interrompit de nouveau. En effet, depuis toujours, les Atlantes avaient été doués de pouvoirs naturels mais dévastateurs. Télékinésie, télépathie, téléportation… Lorsque ces pouvoirs survenaient, les dégâts aux alentours étaient toujours importants. A l'âge de Mû, l'enfant Atlante commençait à voir se manifester ses pouvoirs, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, et c'était toujours dangereux.

- Voilà pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'entraîner ici, enchaîna le Grand Pope. Tu crains pour les apprentis du Sanctuaire.

- Hélas oui.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à dire. Tu peux te retirer à Jamir. Pars demain, mais s'il y a une menace, tiens-toi prêt à revenir ici, apprenti ou non.

- Bien Grand Pope. Je vous remercie.

Le chevalier du Bélier se leva, salua et quitta la salle d'un pas calme et régulier comme toujours, afin de rejoindre son propre temple. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la maison des Poissons, il s'arrêta, interpellé par le chevalier qui protégeait le temple.

- Sion, je peux te retenir deux minutes ?

- Oui oui, répondit le chevalier du Bélier en adressant un signe de la tête à Adonis, le chevalier des Poissons.

Celui-ci s'approcha, en armure d'or. Sion, comme toujours, le regarda un peu curieusement. Adonis portait toujours un masque en or de femme-chevalier qui dissimulait son visage. Il lui avait demandé, lors que son acquisition de l'armure des Poissons, de lui faire un masque qui irait avec. A ce moment, Sion ne l'avait vu que le visage voilé. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une femme, il en était sûr. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une femme chevalier d'or, et de plus, il l'avait déjà vu sans son armure, Adonis était un homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh rien. Je voulais te présenter mon nouvel apprenti. Il s'appelle Aphrodite.

Sion regarda avec un sourire bienveillant l'enfant qui se tenait timidement derrière le chevalier d'or des Poissons. Evidemment, il l'avait déjà vu de loin, mais il n'avait jamais été présenté officiellement. Ce garçon possédait une beauté surprenante… bien qu'étant un garçon à n'en pas douter, son visage aurait pu se confondre avec celui d'une fille très jolie. Son destin allait être dur avec une telle apparence…

- Aphrodite ? répéta Sion, un étonné à Adonis. Est-ce une coïncidence ?

- Entière coïncidence, en effet, affirma Adonis en hochant la tête. Je ne vais pas te retarder davantage, Sion. A propos, il faudra que je vienne te voir à Jamir, mon armure à un léger problème.

- Viens à partir de demain, je vais y entraîner mon apprenti.

- D'accord. Bonne journée, Sion.

- Toi aussi.

Le chevalier du Bélier observa un instant les deux silhouettes s'éloigner côte à côte, puis il se détourna et continua sa route.

_Un peu plus tard, au temple du Bélier_

- Mû, viens ici il faut que je te parle, appela Sion en voyant son apprenti, un peu loin, assis sur les marches du temple.

Le Bélier regarda l'enfant qui venait vers lui. Mû était toujours seul. Sion avait bien vu qu'il avait fait des connaissances, par exemple, ce jeune sacripant de Milo, ou bien l'apprenti du Lion… Mais Mû ne restait avec eux que rarement, et seulement si c'étaient eux qui venaient. Timide, non, mais sauvage, certainement. Sion ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était le seul à pouvoir approcher Mû de si près et aussi longtemps.

Le Bélier avait vu également que Mû avait rencontré l'apprenti du Cancer, ce gamin qui ne voulait pas dire son nom… Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais l'attitude l'apprenti ne posait pour le moment aucun problème. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux courts et bleus se contentait de grogner de temps en temps, sans plus. Il avait peut-être même tendance à surveiller Mû, comme un grand frère… voilà une étrange réaction de la part de l'apprenti du chevalier d'or du Cancer.

- Vous vouliez me parler, maître ?

Sion sortit de ses rêves et observa pensivement Mû avant de lui sourire.

- Oui Mû. Tu vas préparer tes affaires, nous allons à Jamir.

- Je crois que vous m'en avez vaguement parlé…

- C'est là-bas que je t'entraînerais et que je répare les armures, précisa le Bélier.

- C'est joli ?

- Tout dépend du point de vue… Je te conseille d'aller dire au revoir à tes camarades, tu risques d'en être séparé un bon moment.

Mû le fixa un instant, impénétrable et silencieux comme à son habitude, puis il hocha la tête et sortit d'un pas tranquille du temple. Sion le regarda s'éloigner en rejetant une mèche de cheveux dans son dos, perplexe. Qu'il était difficile de tirer quelque chose de ce gamin… Etait-il heureux, curieux, en colère, triste ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'en moquait, tout simplement. Après être resté un instant silencieux et immobile, plongé dans ses pensées, Sion se tourna à son tour et sortit de son temple. Il voulait voir le chevalier de la Balance avant de partir, et lors de sa descente il n'était pas dans son temple.

_Plus tard, à l'arène_

- Tu pars ??

Mû hocha silencieusement la tête, et Milo lui adressa un sourire moqueur :

- Alors là, c'est Tonio qui va être triste…

- Qui est Tonio ? demanda Mû, étonné.

- Bah l'apprenti du Cancer, répondit Milo en haussant les épaules.

- Il s'appelle comme ça ?

- Pas du tout, mais comme il ne veut pas me donner son vrai prénom, eh ben je lui en donne un moi-même, expliqua Milo en souriant d'un air entendu.

- Il n'apprécierait pas beaucoup ça, je pense, fit remarquer Aiolia en s'approchant à son tour. Alors comme ça, tu pars à Jamir, toi ? C'est bête, on commençait à te connaître un peu.

- Mais peut-être qu'on se reverra, ajouta Milo en assénant une grande claque dans le dos de Mû.

- Oui après tout, il te suffit d'obtenir ton armure ! affirma Aiolia en lui souriant.

- Allons chercher Tonio !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, on va avoir des ennuis !

- Mais il faut lui dire que Mû s'en va ! Ca va être drôle, sa réaction !

Mû observa sans mot dire les deux jeunes apprentis qui se disputaient. Il aimait les regarder et les écouter, les voir évoluer en compagnie des autres. Peut-être aurait-il aimé être comme eux, plus ouvert. Soudainement, son attention fut détournée en voyant un autre apprenti, à l'écart et seul. Appuyé contre un rocher massif, il avait les cheveux blonds et un air paisible et serein sur son visage aux yeux fermés.

- Tu viens avec nous ?

Mû sursauta et adressa un regard d'excuse à Aiolia.

- Euh… non non, je vais rester là.

- Ta timidité te tuera, Mû, rit Milo. Allez, on te ramène Tonio dans deux secondes !

- Ne - l'appelle – pas – comme – ça !!!

- En avant, chaton ! Sors tes pitites griffes et allons chasser du crabe !

- Milo !!

Mû eut un léger rire en les regardant s'éloigner puis, lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, il se dirigea vers le garçon blond. Ne sachant trop que faire, Mû hésita puis s'assit devant lui, silencieux et immobile également. Ils restèrent cinq bonnes ainsi, à écouter et sentir le vent qui leur apportait l'odeur âcre de la sueur de l'arène, à sentir leur peau se réchauffer sous les rayons brûlants du soleil de la Grèce. L'apprenti blond restait parfaitement immobile, tel une statue, et Mû lui se sentait plutôt ridicule.

- Que veux-tu donc ?

Mû sursauta en entendant la voix dénuée de sentiments du garçon. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux ni bougé d'un pouce, hormis ses lèvres pour parler.

- Je… je ne sais pas, je t'ai vu ici tout seul, alors… tenta vaguement Mû.

- … tu t'es dit que j'aurais peut-être besoin de compagnie, acheva paisiblement l'apprenti. J'aime la solitude.

- D'accord.

Mû haussa les épaules et se leva. S'il ne voulait pas de présence, pas de problème. Mû n'était pas contrariant, et puis il connaissait cette volonté d'être seul. Au moins était-il assuré de ne pas être le seul au monde à ressentir ça…

- Pourquoi pars-tu ? demanda alors le garçon immobile.

- Parce que tu ne veux pas que je reste.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille. J'apprécie la solitude, mais j'aime aussi ta compagnie.

Mû regarda un instant l'apprenti, déstabilisé, avant de se rasseoir devant lui. Il resta silencieux à nouveau, laissant une ambiance agréable et détendue s'installer entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le garçon reprenne la parole :

- Je n'aime pas trop les autres apprentis. Ils sont agités et bruyants.

- Non, pas tous. Il faut apprendre à les connaître, et on s'y fait.

- Je préfère rester ainsi.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Shaka, je suis l'apprenti du chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Je deviendrais l'homme le plus proche de Dieu.

- Un homme peut-il être proche de Dieu ? demanda Mû, perplexe.

- Oui, s'il sait écouter sans utiliser ses oreilles.

Mû resta un long silencieux et pensif, voguant à travers ses pensées. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il murmura doucement, plus pour lui-même et sans vraiment y réfléchir :

- A quoi cela te servira-t-il d'être proche de Dieu si tu es loin des autres ?

Shaka ne répondit rien et Mû se mordit les lèvres.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Des fois je pense quelque chose et je le dis à haute voix sans réfléchir, et…

Mais le jeune Atlante s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Shaka ouvrir les yeux.

- Qui es-tu ?

Mû se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise sous le regard bleu et inquisiteur.

- Je m'appelle Mû.

- L'apprenti du Bélier ?

- C'est… c'est ça.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra, Mû. Tu as une discussion intéressante.

- Euh… oui d'accord.

Shaka se leva et adressa un dernier regard serein à Mû avant de refermer les yeux et de s'éloigner calmement. Le jeune Atlante le suivit du regard, à la fois curieux et inquiet, s'attendant à tout moment de le voir se prendre un mur ou trébucher sur une pierre. Mais bientôt, la chevelure blonde fut hors de vue, et Shaka avait marché sans aucun problème. Peut-être… peut-être faisait-il comme les chauve-souris ? Mû se promit d'en parler à son maître dès qu'il le verrait.

Mais l'Atlante releva la tête en sentant une ombre sur lui.

- C'est vrai ça ?

- De quoi ? demanda naïvement Mû, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

- Idiot, mais que tu t'en vas, tiens ! grogna la voix familière. T'es vraiment stupide toi.

C'est alors que Mû sentit son sang bouillir. Il se leva soudainement et fit face à l'apprenti du Cancer qui le dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il sentait en lui une colère inhabituelle qui grondait.

- Oui c'est vrai, je pars ! Peut-être qu'ainsi tu arrêteras de m'insulter sans arrêt !

L'apprenti le regarda, un peu surpris par ce soudain éclat de voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la part de Mû. Puis il éclata de rire, ne faisant qu'accentuer un peu plus la colère du jeune Atlante.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?? Je suis sérieux !

- Ha ha… Je m'en doute… mais t'es trop drôle quand tu t'énerves ! rit le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

- Ah je suis drôle… murmura Mû en plissant les yeux.

Mû, en colère, se jeta soudainement en avant sur l'apprenti du Cancer qui se contenta de le regarder arriver, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Mû savait bien que le garçon avait plus de force que lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il perdait son sang-froid, et il n'y était pas habitué. Mû poussa un cri de surprise en sentant que, loin de résister, l'apprenti du Cancer l'avait saisi par les épaules et s'était laissé basculer en arrière. Puis, soulevé par les pieds et les mains du garçon, Mû se sentit décoller. Il atterrit lourdement dans la poussière du sol, sur le dos, après avoir effectué un soleil magnifique.

Sonné, il resta un instant immobile à reprendre son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'un visage inquiet ne fasse son apparition dans son champs de vision. Aldébaran l'aida à se relever, tandis que Milo s'exclama :

- Hé, Tonio, tu pourrais faire attention, quand même ! Tu aurais pu lui faire mal !

L'apprenti du Cancer se releva en enlevant la poussière de ses vêtements. Il haussa les épaules et répliqua :

- C'est lui qui m'a attaqué le premier.

- Non ? Tu as fait ça, toi ? s'exclama Milo, incrédule en fixant le Tibétain mal à l'aise.

- Euh… en fait…

- Eh ben on va peut-être pouvoir tirer quelque chose de toi, finalement, déclara Aiolia en riant et donnant une bourrade à Mû.

- C'est sûr, pour que tu oses t'en prendre à Tonio faut vraiment…

- Attends, comment tu m'as appelé toi ??

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait des problèmes !! ragea Aiolia.

Mû s'écarta prudemment de la bagarre qui commençait à éclater, et Aldébaran lui adressa un sourire amusé :

- C'est toujours la même chose avec ceux-là… Alors tu pars pour Jamir ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul. Moi je pars dans quelques jours pour le Brésil. On ne va plus se revoir pendant un bon bout de temps.

L'apprenti hocha doucement la tête en lui rendant son sourire, puis Aldébaran s'approcha de Milo et le ceintura pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur l'apprenti du Cancer. Puis Aiolia s'en mêla, et, avec un joyeux cri de guerre, il sauta sur le dos du pauvre Aldébaran. Mû les observa un instant, avant de se retourner pour rejoindre le temple de son maître.

- Eh Mû !

Mû se retourna et regarda Aiolia qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Tâche de gagner ton armure, surtout !

Milo décocha un grand sourire avant d'ajouter :

- Ouais, comme ça tu pourras te venger de Tonio ! s'écria-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Héhé, qui sait ! affirma Aldébaran. Courage Mû !

L'apprenti du Cancer releva alors les yeux sur Mû, et il lui adressa un sourire encourageant que Mû ne lui avait jamais vu. Puis il leva deux doigts en signe de victoire, et donna un coup de poing sérieux dans le ventre de Milo.

- Mais t'es malade, ça fait mal !

- C'est fait pour, abruti !!

Mû se retourna et marcha alors vers le temple du Bélier. Pourtant, tandis que les cris de dispute disparaissaient, Mû sentait un sentiment de tristesse lui mordre le cœur.

_Temple de la Balance, au même moment_

- Dokho ? Hé Dokho tu es là ?

- Sion ! J'essayais de méditer, figure-toi !

- Oui je sais bien. J'ai fait exprès, ça vaut bien ta musique de sauvage que tu mets pour m'accueillir.

- D'accord, un partout, admit Dokho en riant.

Il se releva et vint s'appuyer à côté de son ami avec un air curieux sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je pars à Jamir, demain.

- Tu vas entraîner Mû ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est l'âge idéal.

- Ah, c'est vrai, je me souviens quand tu étais petit, affirma Dokho, rêveur. Tu avais soudainement développé ton pouvoir, et provoqué une telle vague que je me suis retrouvé projeté contre un mur.

- Et tu es resté une semaine inconscient… acheva Sion avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Oui… d'ailleurs, il faut toujours que je me venge de ça.

Sion eut un sourire amusé, et lui et Dokho échangèrent un regard complice. Qu'il était bon de se sentir entouré. Le Bélier étreignit Dokho avant de se retourner pour rejoindre son temple.

- Je pars demain, j'espère que tu survivras à mon absence ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avec malice.

Sion descendait les marches, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il regagna bientôt son temple, non sans avoir salué Dorin le chevalier d'or du Taureau qui s'en allait lui aussi. Arrivé dans sa demeure, Sion se débarrassa avec un soupir de soulagement de son casque qui lui enserrait la tête, sans faire mal, mais tout de même on était toujours mieux sans. Alors qu'il reposait son casque sur la table, il suspendit son geste, son regard détendu accrochant une lettre officielle qui y était posée. Son visage eut une expression de curiosité, puis il acheva son mouvement et posa le casque d'or sur la table avant de se saisir de la lettre.

Tout en retournant à l'entrée, il la défit patiemment, et en lut le contenu. Son visage se crispa.

A suivre


	9. Chapitre 9: Menace humaine

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: Je me suis faite attendre, mais comme c'est les vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire davantage, ainsi que pour les autres fics. Bonne lecture et merci!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Encore une fois, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre... Cependant... héhé, allez bonne lecture!

Thealie: merci, c'est gentil! En effet, Mû est parti avec Sion, à Jamir. Bonne lecture!

Misaochi: oui... je sais, je mets trop de temps pour écrire les chapitres, mais je vais accélerer le mouvement pour les vacances. A plus et merci!

Darkshadow999: je ne répondrais pas pour le Grand Pope, ça rajoutera du mystère... Et sinon, j'ai l'intention de faire un passage sur le maître de Milo, pour changer... allez, bonne lecture et merci!

Alexia: Je te remercie beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira tout autant. A plus!

Tiffany: merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait très plaisir. Je crains que tu n'apprécie pas non plus la fin de ce chapitre... enfin, bonne lecture!

Lazoule: je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'aime beaucoup décrire les personnages sous un autre angle. Bonne lecture!

Pitchoune.z: euh... plus on attend, mieux c'est, non? Bonne d'accord, j'aurais essayé... allez, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

Shina: aha... ça te ne le sauras pas encore! Bonn lecture tout de même, et merci!

Chapitre 9: Jamir

Mû resta un instant pétrifié devant le spectacle cauchemardesque qui se dressait devant lui. Des squelettes effondrés, à demi écroulés sur des rochers, les mâchoires béantes et les orbites vides leur faisant face. Des vestiges rouillées d'armures les recouvraient, et Mû n'eut aucun mal à deviner là le fameux cimetière dont son maître lui avait tant parlé…

Sion lui aussi observait les anciens chevaliers d'un air las. Lui était habitué à ce spectacle, ce n'était pas une nouveauté… Combien de fois s'était-il lui-même entraîné contre eux, lorsqu'il était apprenti ?

- Calme-toi, lui recommanda doucement Sion d'un ton apaisant. Si tu t'affoles, tu vas respirer plus vite et l'oxygène manque, à Jamir, tu le sais.

- Oui…

Mû ferma les yeux et se força à respirer plus lentement. Il avait déjà assez de mal comme ça à trouver son souffle… En arrivant à Jamir par la téléportation, le manque d'air avait été tellement évident que, au bout de quelques minutes insupportables, le jeune Atlante avait fini par s'évanouir. Son maître était finalement parvenu à le réanimer, et depuis, par intermittence, il installait son apprenti sur ses épaules pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle.

- Mais pourquoi sont-ils ici ? questionna Mû, inquiet.

- Pour… filtrer ceux qui ne doivent pas venir me voir, répondit Sion en haussant les épaules. Mais je t'expliquerais plus tard. Il vaut mieux rejoindre le palais le plus vite possible, au cas où, car je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut sur moi pour te réanimer en cas de problème grave. Allez, grimpe et accroche-toi.

Mû hocha la tête et se téléporta sur les épaules de son maître. Les deux Atlantes avaient passé trois semaines à genoux face à face, Sion tentant d'expliquer à Mû les subtilités de la téléportation, Mû s'efforçant de retenir les leçons. Puis venaient les heures de pratique, redoutées autant par l'un que par l'autre… Sion soupira en se souvenant du désastreux épisode où son apprenti s'était téléporté à trois kilomètres du Sanctuaire, sur un pic rocheux. Il avait été tellement affolé par son voyage incontrôlé qu'il ne parvenait même plus à redescendre seul.

Finalement, Sion avait été contraint de quérir l'aide de Dokho. En effet, il ne pouvait pas se téléporter sur le pic, n'ayant pas la place pour deux personnes à la fois… A eux deux, les chevaliers d'or avaient réussi à récupérer le jeune apprenti, avec une échelle. Par la suite, Sion avait du supporter avec indulgence une légère crise d'hystérie de Mû, puis une crise d'hilarité, avec non moins d'indulgence, de la part de Dokho. Ce qui, évidemment, avait profondément blessé le jeune Atlante…

Sion revint à ses pensées initiales en sentant Mû croiser ses mains sur son menton pour avoir de quoi se retenir. Sion sourit, avec cette position il avait plutôt du mal à parler. Enfin, peu importe. Le Bélier s'avança prudemment sur le mince chemin qui menait à son domaine, et presque immédiatement, les squelettes s'animèrent. Le contraste entrelecalme des dépouilles et leur soudaine agitationétait tellement frappante, que Sion avait toujours l'impression, en arrivant, qu'ils ne bougeraient pas et le laisseraient passer tranquillement…

Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver.

- Qui que tu sois, chevalier, jamais tu n'atteindras Sion, l'alchimiste de ce domaine ! gronda ténébreusement un squelette en se dressant devant lui.

- Sion, c'est moi… marmonna l'alchimiste en shootant dans une pierre de dépit.

- Meurs et rejoins-nous !

Sion soupira et commença, comme d'habitude, à envoyer les squelettes au sol un par un. Il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes… Il aurait très bien puse téléporter, mais il fallait que Mû en soit averti.Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Sion remarqua que les mains de son apprentiétaient crispées sous son menton. Sion décroisa difficilement les mains de Mû, puis demanda doucement :

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui oui…

L'Atlante leva les bras et délogea Mû de ses épaules pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sion balaya le jeune visage un peu choqué d'un revers de main en lui murmurant :

- Tant que je serais là, jamais ils ne t'attaqueront, d'accord ?

Mû desserra les dents et hocha laborieusement la tête. Le Bélier sentait que Mû avait besoin de réconfort… Mais le caractère distant et méfiant de l'enfant reprit le dessus et il se dégagea de l'étreinte rassurante pour retomber doucement sur le sol.

- Allez, viens, dit Sion en s'avançant.

La route fut assez courte, mais le Bélier retrouva avec un plaisir évident le chemin peu sûr et rocailleux qui avait bercé sa vie d'apprenti. L'air froid, le manque d'oxygène, le soleil clair mais sans chaleur… Tout cela, mine de rien, lui avait manqué. Et bientôt, Mû s'y attachera à son tour. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, les deux Atlantes se retrouvèrent en face de la demeure de tous les chevaliers d'or depuis des générations.

Elle s'élevait, majestueuse, devant eux. Ses murs, lézardés et poussiéreux, semblaient d'un immense réconfort à Sion, et sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant qui lui assurait qu'il était enfin de retour chez lui. Mû, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, leva la tête pour suivre la tour jusqu'en haut. Le geste typiquement enfantin amusa Sion, et au rire de celui-ci Mû rougit et détourna le regard. Sion avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises que le jeune garçon était très susceptible…

- Mais… comment on fait pour entrer ?

- En se téléportant.

Et ainsi débuta la vie de Mû dans le domaine de ses ancêtres. Vie ponctuée par les entraînements…

_Deux mois plus tard, Jamir_

- Allez, encore un effort, encouragea doucement Sion en souriant. Tu dois posséder un esprit impénétrable. Rends-le aussi dur que le marbre et lisse que la glace.

Mû à côté de lui eut un légère grimace, et Sion ferma de nouveau les yeux en laissant son cosmos les entourer. Evidemment, l'exercice n'était pas facile. Mais l'apprenti, avec des pouvoirs situés dans le psychique, sera un jour amené à combattre des maîtres dans le domaine. Il devait avoir un esprit totalement inviolable, sinon ses ennemis pourront lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient arrivés à Jamir. Mû avait fait d'énormes progrès en téléportation, il parvenait même à aller jusqu'au village le plus proche seul. Ce qui était fort pratique pour les courses... Il progressait également très vite en ce qui concernait l'alchimie. Sion lui avait découvert une véritable passion pour ces formules compliquées. En revanche, il n'avait toujours pas manifesté de télékinésie, et encore moins de télépathie. Plusieurs fois par jour, Sion lui lançait des messages, mais le gamin ne recevait rien et demeurait impassible.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, aujourd'hui Mû ? finit par demander le Bélier en interrompant la leçon. Je sens que tu n'es pas très concentré...

- Ben... vous savez, on a dit au village que aujourd'hui il y avait une fanfare, avoua Mû, les yeux brillants.

" C'était donc ça..." songea Sion en hochant la tête.

- Je suppose que tu veux y aller? soupira le Bélier.

- Oh oui!

- D'accord, d'accord, du calme voyons. De toute manière, il ne sert à rien de continuer la leçon, tu es tellement impatient que tu n'arriveras à rien.

- Euh... désolé...

- Allez, va te préparer, petit monstre.

Mû se téléporta avec un grand sourire, et bientôt Sion entendit un son sourd à l'étage au-dessus. Le Bélier soupira et déclara:

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se téléporte trop hâtivement, Mû. On rentre dans les murs, et c'est au moins la centième fois que je te le dis.

_Un peu plus tard, au village_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça, maître?

- De quoi?

- Le gros truc où le gros monsieur tape très fort avec un gros machin...

- Moui... ah, c'est un caisse claire, Mû.

- Et ça? Le long truc noir et argent?

- Euh... ah, une clarinette il me semble.

Sion eut un sourire alors que les questions de son apprenti s'enchaînaient. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, puisque les réponses enrichissaient la culture de l'enfant... Le petit village était véritablement en fête. C'était encore une de ses célébrations dont Sion ne retenait jamais le nom. En tout cas, cela ravissait le jeune Atlante à côté de lui qui dévorait tout d'un regard d'enfant nouveau.

Perdu dans sa sontemplation des instruments qui défilaient sous le soleil, Sionne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que ce qu'il craignait tant venait d'arriver. Au bout de quelques secondes, son visage pâlit soudainement, alors qu'il ressentait des présences à Jamir.

- Mû! Mû, écoute-moi, tu vas rester ici, d'accord? Ne monte à Jamir sous aucun prétexte, et à la nuit va dormir dans l'auberge que je t'ai montré la dernière fois.

Mû leva un regard surpris vers son maître, mais voyant son air sérieux, il décida de ne pas protester et se contenta d'un hochement de tête tandis que Sion souriait.

- Brave petit... murmura-t-il avait de se téléporter.

Arrivé à Jamir, Sion serra les dents en voyant les squelettes pétrifiés sous une couche de glace épaisse. En passant la main dessus, le Bélier sentit qu'elle était artificielle. Non pas crée par les chevaliers, mais par les hommes normaux dotés d'une grande science.

Sion adressa un rapide message télépathique à Dokho.

" Ecoute, ce que je craignais vient de se produire. Avertis le Grand Pope, et essaye de venir ici s'il-te-plait. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, mon ami."

Puis le Bélier s'élança sur le chemin glacé, et arriva prudemmentà proximité de sa demeure. Là, il serra les dents en voyant un groupe d'homme en tenue noire et renforcéequi encadraient sa maison. Des scientifiques étaient un peu plus sur le côté, et tous portaient des masques à oxygène. Ils étaient revenus.

Sion grogna une vague insulte, avant de se téléporter dans son domaine. Là, un peu précipitamment, il enferma tous ses livres, potions et outils d'alchimiste dans sa grande bibliothèque, et la ferma à l'aide d'un Cristal Wall. Voilà qui l'assurait que jamais des scientifiques ne mettraient la main sur le secret des Atlantes.

Mais l'alchimiste se crispa soudainement en entendant une violente explosion au rez-de-chaussée. Il se retourna d'un mouvement sec, et son visage était crispé par la fureur. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé...?

- Mais comme peuvent-ils... marmonnaSion en se téléportant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'approchait lentement du trou béant qui perçait son mur. Sion se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour ne pas tousser sous la poussière, tandis que ses yeux aveuglés discernaient vaguement des formes sombres qui l'encerclaient. Bientôt, il put se redresser et croisa les bras d'un air déterminé en voyant les soldats qui l'encadraient. Tous braquaient sur lui des fusils, sans savoir qu'il pouvait à n'importe quel moment retourner la balle contre eux, ou bien tout simplement se téléporter.

-Alors, Sion, as-tu bien profité de ta liberté? Tu sais, il est temps de revenir, à présent...

Sion se retourna lentement vers le scientifique qui s'approchait de lui. Celui qui le pourchassait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à la recherche des secrets de son peuple. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il faisait même appel à l'armée... Evidemment, les Atlantes étaient différents de la norme, et tout ce qui était différent terrifiait les humains. Voilà pourquoi ces scientifiques voulaient le capturer et le transformer en animal de laboratoire... Afin d'étudier sa... race...

- Je ne vous ai jamais suivi, et je ne suis jamais entré dans vos laboratoires. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce sera le cas aujourd'hui? questionna Sion, un peu las.

- Mes armes ont changé... Mon cher Atlante... sussura le scientifique d'un ton mielleux.

- Je ne vous suivrais pas, répliqua Sion en haussant les épaules. Et ce ne sont pas vos hommes armés qui m'y forceront.

- Pouqruoi vous battre? Vous êtes différent, et on veut seulement vous étudier. On vous prélevera une mèche de cheveux, examinera vos réflexes, votre sang et vos aptitudes à réfléchir, argumenta un autre scientifique.

- Je ne suis pas un animal de laboratoire, souffla Sion en serrant les poings. Quand donc réussirez-vous à être tolérants, vous autres humains?

- Je vois qu'il refuse de nous suivre, déclara le premier scientifique. Allez-y, messieurs.

Avant que la phrase soit terminée, Sion ressentit une piqure au niveau de la cuisse. Il baissa le regard et constata avec horreur qu'on venait de lui tirer une flèchette de somnifère. Le fusil n'avait pas fait de bruit en la tirant...

Déjà, il n'avait plus assez de force pour se téléporter. Son regard se troubla par intermittence, lui permettant de distinguer devant lui le scientifique qui s'approchait avec un sourire de triomphe.

- Vous n'auriez pas du résister. On en aurait tenu compte. Maintenant, je vais être obligé de signaler que vous êtes une race têtue, par conséquent dangeureuse.

Sion serra les dents et tomba à genoux alors que l'engourdissement courrait dans ses veines... ses yeux se fermèrent contre savolonté... alors iln'entendit plus que les paroles de l'homme qu'il haissait le plus... au monde...

- Donc nous allons vous exterminer... tous... jusqu'au dernier. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

A travers le brouillard du sommeil, Sion capta parfaitement la menace. Il ne put que pousser un léger gémissement d'impuissance tandis que son corps, définitivement incontrôlable, s'affalait au sol et que le scientifique éclatait de rire. Avant de sombrer dans le néant, il sentit qu'on le retournait sur le dos, puis le soulevait.

_Au même moment, après le cimetière des armures_

Mû soupira en s'approchant de la demeure. Il n'avait pas tout très bien compris, ne savait pas pourquoi son maître l'avait laissé seul dans cette auberge... mais en tout cas, ce matin, quelque chose l'avait poussé à revenir. Sans vraiment s'inquieter,le jeune Atlante en avait déduit quec'était son maître qui l'avait appelé. Il était sûrement suffisament puissant pour le faire...

Mû ne jeta pas un regard en arrière en avançant. Il n'aimait pas regarder le cimetière des armures, et comme le lui avait recommandé son maître, il l'avait évité en se téléportant. Seul, iln'était pas sûr que les squelettes le laissent en paix... même si Sion lui avait affirmé le contraire.

L'apprenti examina d'un oeil critique le palais devant lui. Il se demandait encore comment il pouvait tenir debout...C'est alors qu'il remarqua le trou béant dans le mur. Ca c'était inhabituel... jamais son maître n'aurait fait ça.

- Allez les gars, choppez-le!

Mû poussa un cri de surprise en sentant des mains qui l'aggripaient par derrière, puis un tissu humide et odorant vint se plaquer sur sa bouche.

- C'est bon, c'est un Atlante!

Mû reprit ses esprits et se téléporta à distance. Il dévisagea les hommes en tenue sombre devant lui, engourdi. Mais que lui avaient-ils fait respirer? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient?

- Oh putain, comment il a fait ça le môme?

- On s'en fout, faut le chopper!

Mû poussa un cri de douleur en sentant une piqure vive sur son bras. Il arracha la petite flèche qui s'y était figée avant de sentir avec surprise qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba au sol, et les hommes sombres n'eurent auncun aml à le prendre dans leurs bras pour le transporter plus loin afin de lui entraver poignets et chevilles.

Au Sanctuaire, Dokho serra les poings. Direction le Grand Pope, et vite...

A suivre...


	10. Chapitre 10: Scientifiques

Chapitre 10: Scientifiques

- Que dis-tu ?

Dokho hocha sombrement la tête, la lettre que Sion avait reçue à la main. Les chevaliers d'or le regardèrent d'un air stupéfait, tandis que le Grand Pope, fidèle à lui-même, restait immobile et calme sur son trône.

- Mais… il faut aller aider Sion, dans ce cas, tonna Dorin, le chevalier d'or du Taureau.

- Pas de précipitation, répliqua calmement Dokho. Grâce à cette lettre, nous savons exactement où se trouve Sion. Mais nous ignorons de quels moyens dispose ce laboratoire. J'ai bien tenté de joindre Sion par télépathie, mais quelque chose semble bloquer mes ondes. C'est sûrement le surplus d'ordinateurs et d'électricité…

- Moi j'aimerais savoir, intervint Avilo chevalier du Cancer, ce qui exige que nous allions chercher le Bélier.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Adonis, chevalier des Poissons. Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Tous simplement parce que Sion ne nous est pas indispensable, annonça Avilo en croisant les bras. Son apprenti peut très bien prendre le relais.

Dokho fusilla le chevalier du regard avant de reprendre son calme. Puis il annonça fermement :

- Malheureusement, non, Avilo. D'une part, Mû, l'apprenti de Sion, a été enlevé en même temps que lui.

- Comment ?

- Du calme. Laissez-moi finir. Ensuite, Sion possède des connaissances sur l'alchimie et les Atlantes qui ne doivent en aucun cas être découverts par ces scientifiques. Et enfin, Mû est encore bien trop jeune pour devenir alchimiste et chevalier d'or du Bélier. En cela, Sion a encore beaucoup à lui apprendre, et il est bien plus puissant que lui.

Les autres chevaliers d'or approuvèrent, et le Cancer ne put que s'incliner devant la justesse des paroles de la Balance.

- Mais que faire, dans ce cas ? questionna Nehvi, chevalier d'or du Lion avec son calme habituel.

- Grand Pope, qu'en dites-vous ? demanda à son tour Turgon, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Je pense que nous devrions aller l'aider.

- Oui… je le sais bien, mes chevaliers… soupira le Grand Pope. Mais je ne peux pastous laisser tous partir, j'espère que vous en êtes conscients. Le Sanctuaire ne peut rester sans protection. Turgon, je te charge de former un groupe de six chevaliers, et vous irez l'aider. En votre absence, j'exige que vos temples soient occupés par vos disciples.

- Avez-vous l'intention de les laisser se combattre en cas de guerre ? questionna Dorin, un peu étonné. Mon apprenti est resté au Brésil, et je veux aller aider Sion…

- Oui je vois. Ton temple restera vide, dans ce cas, Dorin. Mais les apprentis ne se battront pas, je veux juste qu'ils avertissent en cas d'invasion, expliqua le Grand Pope en se levant. Messieurs, je compte sur vous. Il faut à tout prix retrouver Sion et son apprenti.

- Oui Grand Pope, répondirent ensemble les chevaliers d'or.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Turgon reprit la parole :

- J'ai à faire, alors faisons les groupes immédiatement. Ceux qui iront chercher Sion seront les suivants : Dorin, Dokho, Avilo, Adonis, Nevhi et moi-même.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étrangla à moitié Avilo en entendant son nom.

- Je me suis efforcé de faire un groupe avec des pouvoirs les plus diversifiés possible, expliqua calmement Turgon en fixant ses yeux verts sur le Cancer. Tu as quelque chose à dire, peutêtre Avilo ?

- Non. J'obéis au Grand Pope.

- C'est parfait, dans ce cas.

Dokho lança un regard reconnaissant à la Vierge, celui-ci avait su parfaitement deviner qu'il voulait y aller.

_Plus tard, au temple des Poissons_

- Aphrodite ! appela Adonis.

- Oui maître ?

Sous son masque, le chevalier des Poissons regarda d'un œil bienveillant son apprenti s'avancer vers lui. Ce petit était comme lui…

- Ecoute-moi attentivement. Je dois partir un certain temps, pour aider un compagnon. Tu vas rester dans mon temple, mais tu n'auras pas besoin de te battre. Ton rôle sera d'avertir le Grand Pope si quelqu'un arrive à parvenir jusqu'ici, et crois-moi cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

- D'accord.

Adonis sourit et pressa brièvement l'épaule de son apprenti, avant de se détourner pour préparer ses affaires.

- Maître Adonis ?

- Oui ?

Le chevalier se retourna et affronta le regard bleu scrutateur si désarmant du bel enfant.

- Pourquoi… portez-vous un masque ? demanda doucement Aphrodite.

- Pour éviter que les autres chevaliers ne se façonnent une fausse idée de moi, Aphrodite, soupira Adonis. Ils risqueraient d'avoir des préjugés à cause de mon apparence.

- Vous êtes donc si laid que ça, maître ?

Adonis eut un rire léger, puis il porta la main à son masque et l'enleva, dévoilant son visage à son apprenti.

- Oh ! Mais… vous n'êtes pas si moche que ça, Maître !

- C'est gentil.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Je le sais, Aphrodite. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Un chevalier avec mon apparence ne peut pas être considéré comme fort.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Se sont des préjugés. Cela ne s'explique pas vraiment, tu sais. Ce sont les hommes qui sont comme ça.

Adonis remit délicatement son masque.

- Mais alors… vous avez peur ?

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui, maître, vous avez peur de la réaction des autres. Plus tard, moi j'afficherais mon physique librement, et je vous représenterais, maître. Jamais je ne me cacherais.

- Oh Aphrodite…

Adonis s'accroupit en face du garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs, et il lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

- J'ai toujours espéré que tu réagisses ainsi, tu sais… Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Moi, il est trop tard. Je me suis fait à ce masque. Mais toi… toi, tu es encore un enfant. Surtout, n'aies jamais honte de ton physique, même si parfois les moqueries seront dures à supporter. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Oui maître… souffla Aphrodite.

_Au même moment, dans le temple du Lion_

- Maître, j'ai une question !

- Ah… oui, je t'écoute Aiolia.

Nevhi ôta son casque et observa sceptiquement le garçon qui gambadait pour venir à sa rencontre. Décidément, il était beaucoup trop agité… deviendrait-il un jour chevalier du Lion ? Nehvi en doutait…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Eh bien, j'ai vu il y a peu de temps mon ami Milo utiliser un appareil photo. La photo est sortie à l'endroit. Pourquoi elle sort à l'endroit, et jamais à l'envers, maître ? Comment ça se fait ?

Nevhi fixa un instant son apprenti d'un air stupéfait : il avait vraiment le don de lui poser des questions totalement inutiles et complexes. L'heure s'annonçait difficile…

- Avant que je ne te réponde, soupira Nevhi, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

- Quoi donc, Maître ?

- Ne crie pas. Je vais partir pour quelques temps. Des affaires. Toi tu vas rester ici, et je veux que tu surveilles mon temple. Si jamais quelqu'un arrive, tu devras immédiatement avertir l'apprenti de Turgon à la maison suivante. Puis, avec Shaka, vous traverserez la maison de la Balance qui sera vide, et vous préviendrez le chevalier d'or du Scorpion. C'est compris ?

- Euh… oui maître. Mais sinon… et pour mon appareil ?

_Dans le temple du Cancer_

- Maître Avilo…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon garçon ?

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

- De quoi ? Soit plus précis, voyons.

- On dit que Mû s'est fait enlevé… C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Et son maître aussi. D'ailleurs, pendant que je pars à leur recherche, tu vas rester ici et surveiller mon temple. Si jamais quelqu'un arrive, préviens le temple suivant.

Avilo observa d'un œil mécontent le visage renfrogné de son apprenti.

- Je crois que tu t'es un peu trop attaché à ce gamin… J'aimerais autant que tu évites sa fréquentation, désormais. C'est compris ?

- Mais maître…

- C'est compris, oui ou non ? gronda Avilo en augmentant légèrement sa cosmoénergie.

L'apprenti s'interrompit, serra les lèvres et baissa la tête.

- Oui…

_Dans le temple de la Vierge_

Turgon s'approcha d'un pas tranquille vers son apprenti, lequel méditait paisiblement. Shaka sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son maître était à côté de lui.

- Oh, Maître Turgon… je ne vous avais pas vu…

- Normal, tu gardes toujours les yeux fermés, mon petit… sourit Turgon. Allons, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

- Oui… mais… vous vouliez me parler ?

- En effet. Je dois partir chercher un ami. Tu restera là, et avertis les temples suivants en cas d'attaque.

- C'est en rapport avec l'enlèvement du chevalier Sion et de son apprenti, n'est-ce pas ?

Turgon observa un instant son apprenti, stupéfait, avant de se reprendre :

- Oui, c'est cela. Tu es perspicace.

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien ?

- Oui. J'en suis sûr.

- Mais comment…

- Les scientifiques ont besoin d'eux en bonne santé s'ils veulent les analyser.

Le chevalier de la Vierge s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre en souriant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Mû va bien.

- Comment savez-vous… ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être perspicace, Shaka. Allez, replonge-toi dans ta méditation, et cette fois n'oublie pas de laisser ton ouie en éveil, surtout.

- Oui maître.

_Temple de la Balance_

Dokho, allongé sur son canapé, les bras croisés, fixait le plafond d'un air soucieux. Il ne comprenait pas… Sion avait tellement de pouvoir… comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Pour Mû, passe encore, mais Sion… Et puis pourquoi ne se téléportait-il pas ? Peutêtre était-il inconscient. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans tout ça.

_Cellule de Sion, Alaska_

Sion, lugubre, jeta encore un regard sombre sur la prison qui le retenait. Enfin, elle ne le retenait pas vraiment, mais… Assis en tailleur sur le sol, il observait la lumière qui clignotait faiblement au plafond. Evidemment, Mû ne devait pas être mieux traité… Les lâches ! Sion attrapa ses cheveux et commença à se faire une tresse. S'il y avait de l'action, il valait mieux les attacher.

Il effleura pensivement d'un doigt ses marques sur le front… Signe de son emprisonnement… de sa condamnation à toujours être dévisagé par les humains comme un… monstre… Sion poussa un cri de colère trop longtemps réprimé, et il serra les poings au sol, enfermé dans sa prison, dans sa race, dans sa trop pénible douleur.

D'être toujours, toujours rejeté. Les humains connaissaient-ils ce sentiment de froid qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il croisait une famille normale dans la rue ? Sûrement pas. Ce froid était tellement… glacial… que les humains sombreraient dans la folie. Mais voilà, lui n'était pas humain, et cette douce folie qui aurait pu lui faire oublier toutes ces douleurs, cette apaisante folie endormante, jamais il ne la connaîtrait. Condamné pour toujours à errer dans sa peine et son chagrin insondable.

- Alors, réveillé, cher Atlante ?

Le Bélier soupira et leva les yeux sur le scientifique. En voilà un qui commençait à l'exaspérer…

- Allez, on y va pour les tests. Viens donc. Et ne cherche pas à résister, sinon on te proposera le cadavre de ton gamin pour te réchauffer le soir, ricana le scientifique en ouvrant la prison.

Sion ne répliqua rien, se contentant de se lever et de suivre docilement les hommes armés. Voilà où il s'était trompé, d'ailleurs… ces hommes n'étaient pas de l'armée, les habits et le langage les trahissaient… mais le plus important était qu'ils savaient tirer.

- A propos, tu veux savoir comment va ton mioche ? appuya sournoisement l'homme. Il a tout de suite accepté de coopérer quand il a su que tu étais là et qu'on pouvait te faire n'importe quoi. Il a subi toutes sortes de tests, et crois-moi, il n'est pas très intelligent. Pas capable de trouver la sortie d'un labyrinthe avec le doigt, ne sait pas calculer, ne sait pas déterminer si chaud ou froid, sucré ou salé… Il parle même avec difficulté !

Sion eut un sourire : sacré Mû ! Il se faisait passer pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était, afin de les tromper sur leur race. Parfait. Il ferait de même. Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle d'examen, Sion s'assit docilement dans le fauteuil, et se contenta de serrer les poings lorsqu'un scientifique silencieux lui tourna le menton sur la gauche et la droite, afin de prendre son profil en photo. Puis on lui préleva son sang, il serra les dents, on lui coupa une mèche de cheveux, il ferma les yeux. Il devait supporter tout ça, car…

_On rejoint Mû, plus loin_

- Alors, gamin… T'as pas envie de revoir ton père ?

Mû dévisagea d'un air hostile l'homme en blouse blanche qui lui faisait face. L'aiguille qu'il avait à la main ne lui plaisait pas… Mais alors pas du tout !

- Allez… cela ne te fera pas mal… si tu es sage, on te laissera voir ton père… promit gentiment l'homme.

Mû le regarda d'un air stupéfait : son père ? Ah oui, Sion… mais il n'était pas son père, quand même ? Un instant, le doute envahit l'esprit de l'enfant… Puis les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en sentant l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras.

- Tenez-le ! s'écria le scientifique alors que Mû, presque par automatisme, se débattait furieusement, ne faisant qu'accentuer la douleur.

Les hommes s'approchèrent rapidement et immobilisèrent l'enfant contre son siège. Le scientifique regarda la petite fiole qui se remplissait de sang, tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes dans les cheveux violets du gaminà son oreille :

- Calme-toi… je te jure que je ne te veux pas de mal… dès que tout sera fini, je t'emmènerais voir ton père, c'est promis.

Les yeux violets brillants se fixèrent sur l'homme en un regard d'espoir feint. Mû savait ce qu'il fallait faire, jouer la bête apeurée et stupide. Cet homme aurait une envie de le protéger, et cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique ici. Le scientifique craqua littéralement sous le regard fixé sur lui, et il ordonna sèchement aux hommes de lâcher l'enfant, enlevant par la même occasion l'aiguille du bras.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Je te prélèverais encore du sang un peu plus tard… ça ne t'a pas fait trop mal, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota l'homme avec douceur.

Il lui donna une sucette, et expliqua comment cela s'utilisait. Ce gamin était si jeune… Pourquoi donc fallait-il lui faire subir tout ça ? Lui ne voulait pas, il semblait tellement vulnérable, tellement humain. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Allons, viens, annonça-t-il à Mû. Je te ramène à ta cage, et après j'essayerais de te faire voir ton père.

Il soupira et murmura tout en prenant la main du gamin dans la sienne :

- Je ne sais même pas si tu me comprends…

Mû sourit discrètement, et il pressa doucement la grande main de l'homme, qui se retourna surpris vers lui, avant de lâcher un petit rire. Mû était content, au moins un qui était gentil… ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres. Il se souvint désagréablement de son arrivée ici… toutes les radios, les prélèvements…

On lui avait coupé des cheveux, examiné avec soin ses yeux - avaient-ils un problème particulier , et ses marques sur le front aussi. Cela l'avait horriblement embarrassé. Lorsqu'on lui avait posé un livre sous les yeux, il avait feint de ne rien comprendre, et l'avait tourné dans tous les sens. Lui qui comprenait pourtant les inéquations des armures, il avait contemplé avec des yeux ronds l'addition qu'on lui présentait, et supporté en silence les rires moqueurs des scientifiques.

L'homme si gentil le laissa aux mains de ceux qui le gardaient avec un regard d'excuse qui lui promettait de revenir très vite. Mû lui adressa un sourire rassurant, puis recula devant les hommes taillés dans des armoires qui voulaient le faire entrer dans sa prison. C'est bon, pas besoin de coups, il pouvait entrer tout seul, tout de même. Pour éviter les coups de violents, Mû entra tout de suite dans sa cage, et la porte se referma bientôt.

Là, il reprit sa position habituelle, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, encerclés par ses bras, et le menton posé dessus. Il observa d'un regard mélancolique l'eau qui suintait sur le sol, les reflets de la lumière hésitante capturés dans sa surface sombre… Il faisait noir ici… Son âme s'assombrit en même temps, pourquoi maître Sion ne venait-il pas le chercher ? Les deux hommes en noir qui le fixaient lui faisaient peur, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ils le fixaient d'un regard si méchant, si hostile… Etait-il donc si différent que ça, pour qu'ils le regardent comme un monstre ?

Lentement, Mû plongea son visage dans ses bras, peu à peu, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Puis, le regard complètement plongé dans le noir, des larmes scintillantes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, sans aucune retenue.

Devant le grand bâtiment blanc qui abritait une centaine de scientifiques et au moins le triple de soldats, six chevaliers d'or, capes volants au vent, observaient d'un air hostile le paysage enneigé, tandis que le vent violent fouettait leurs peaux.


	11. Chapitre 11: 88 armures

Réponses aux reviews:

Tiffany: merci beaucoup! Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait plaire autant, ça me fait plaisir... Bonne lecture et encore merci!

Fushicho: Pas de problème, merci pour la review! Bonne letcure!

Mu - Chevalier d'or du Belier: Ah ben non, quand même pas... mais je pense que tu seras quand même contente, bonne lecture et merci!

Darkshadow999: Euh... alors l'appareil photo... facile... mmmm... atta je me concentre... gnnnnnn... réponse au prochain chapitre! Valà, bonne lecture et merci!

Shina the black angel: Oulà... fan des Béliers en action! Je te remercie pour ta review, toujours aussi agréable à lire! Bonne lecture et merci!

Elana: Lis donc ce chapitre, je pense qu'il te plaira... merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me pousse toujours à continuer! Bonne lecture et a plus!

Chapitre 11: 88 armures

- Papa!

- Hein?

Sion, stupéfait, reçu sans broncher Mû dans les bras. Un scientifique qui les regardait d'un air attendri expliqua au père improvisé:

- J'ai réussi à vous apporter votre fils, pour que vous soyez un peu ensemble... Cela n'a pas été facile, mais ils ont accepté en pensant que votre santé aurait pu se déteriorer.

- Je... je comprends... merci.

- Oh mais de rien, l'amour d'un père est primordial, vous savez... Je vais vous laisser, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Profitez-en, vous avez un gentil garçon, vous savez.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Mû se détacha de Sion avec un grand sourire.

- Sacripand, qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui raconter? le gronda gentiment Sion.

Le Bélier, trop soulagé de revoir son apprenti sain et sauf, n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à lui faire des reproches sérieux...

- Mais... rien! C'est lui qui a fait des hypothèses, moi je n'ai rien dit!

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois.

- Maître Sion?

- Oui?

- C'est vous qui êtes mon papa?

Sion regarda avec étonnement son apprenti qui le fixait de ses yeux violets. Il crut discerner une lueur de fol espoir... Athéna, que c'était dur... Sion eut un soupir, puis reporta avec douceur son regard sur l'enfant.

- Non, Mû. Ce n'est pas moi. Excuse-moi.

Le regard du jeune Tibétain s'assombrit quelques minutes, puis il adressa un petit sourire à son mentor.

- Pas grave.

Sion se pinça les lèvres, il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à la question, si seulement cela pouvaitilluminer ce sourire un peu forcé...

- Maître Sion... reprit pensivement Mû. Est-ce qu'on va bientôt sortir?

- Il va falloir que tu sois patient, mon apprenti, déclara doucement Sion en relevant le regard sur sa sombre cellule. Nous sortirons bientôt, je te le promets, mais pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi? Vous n'arrivez pas à vous téléporter? Je peux le faire pour vous, si vous voulez...

- C'est gentil... Mais en réalité, je dois récupérerquelqe chose d'importantque ces scientifiques m'ont volé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Eh bien...

Mais à ce moment même, l'homme entra de nouveau et Mû, pour la forme, se colla encore une fois à son maître qui lui rendit le plus sérieusement du monde son étreinte.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous le laisser plus longtemps, s'excusa le scientifique d'un air navré. Ils ne veulent plus attendre.

- Prenez-en soin, s'il-vous-plait, chuchota Sion à l'oreille de l'homme alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer Mû. J'y tiens beaucoup.

Le scientifique laissa errer son regard marron dans les yeux verts de Sion, avant de sourire d'un air rassurant.

- Aurevoir, papa... murmura Mû avec un petit sourire.

Sion le lui rendit, puis il se baissa et embrassa ses cheveux, avant de le regarder s'éloigner avec un regard où il n'avait pas besoin de feindre la tristesse et l'inquiétude. Mais il sursauta avec violence lorsque ses sens percevaient quelque chose d'inhabituel... Plusieurs choses, en fait...

_Alaska, en face du laboratoire_

La nuit venait de tomber sur le laboratoire. Dokho ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa silencieusement. Il chassa la neige qui encombrait ses épaules et réprima un éternuement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il attrape froid... Le chevalier de la Balance se leva et marcha dans la poudreuse, jusqu'à l'endroit où il pouvait voir le laboratoire. Illaissa échapper un souffle blanc etobserva les lumières toujours allumées...

Le paysage aurait été tellement beau, sans ce grand bâtiment. La neige d'une lueur spectrale était rendue scintillante par l'éclat d'une demi-lune argentée. Cela ressemblait à un désert de neige, en quelque sorte. Dokho en resta quelques secondes sans voix, son souffle sortant par sa bouche en nuages blancs. Puis son attention revint vers le bâtiment qui gâchait tout. Il était immense...

- Sion, mon ami, mais où es-tu? murmura-t-il.

- Pas très loin, Dokho, j'en suis sûr.

Le chevalier de la Balance adressa un léger sourire reconnaissant à Dorin, le chevalier du Taureau.

- Allons réveiller les autres, déclara Dokho en se retournant, le visage de nouveau grave. Il est temps de partir à présent que la nuit est tombée.

Dorin hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les autres chevaliers, endormis dans la neige. Encore heureux qu'ils soient des chevaliers d'or, autrement ils n'en auraient pas réchappé. Dorin et Dokho secouèrent leurs compagnons, et le chevalier de la Balance s'excusa innocemment auprès d'Avilo qu'il avait, comme-par-hasard-tiens-c'est-étrange, éclaboussé de neige. A présent, ils étaient quittes...

- Ce n'était pas très gentil, Dokho, souffla Turgon alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

- Bah de quoi parles-tu? s'étonna Dokho.

- Tu es machiavélique...

_Cellule de Sion, au même moment_

Sion se leva doucement, toujours enfermé dans sa cage. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était ici, ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs! De toute manière, le moment était venu pour lui de réagir... Sion s'approcha sans bruit de la porte de la cage, et eut un sourire amusé avant de se téléporter. Puis, le regard étincelant dans la pénombre, le chevalier s'avança lentement de ses piètres gardiens endormis, et il leur asséna à chacun un coup rapide sur la nuque, les assomant pour leur compte et sans bruit.

Puis il partit dans le couloir au silence étouffant. Il avait eu le temps de repérer les lieux, pendant son séjour de quelques semaines, et il allait enfin pouvoir prendre ce pourquoi il s'était laissé capturer... Mais il lui fallait aussi retrouver Mû... Où donc avaient-ils pu l'enfermer? Sûrement le plus loin possible de lui. Mais Sion sourit en sentant les cosmo-énergies des chevaliers d'or qui s'approchaient.

Il s'engagea alors dans un couloir silencieux et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle des archives. Au détour d'un croisement, il rencontra un garde, qu'il abattit sans peine. Il camouffla le corps dans une autre salle, puis reprit son chemin, les yeux plissés par la concentration, tout ses sens en éveil.

_Au dehors du bâtiment_

- Turgon... Hé Turgon, c'est moi!

Le chevalier de la Vierge abaissa son poing qu'il allait projeter sur Dokho en soupirant de soulagement.

- Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs...

- J'avais remarqué.

Dokho jeta un regard circulaire. Tous les chevaliers d'or s'étaient séparés quelques instants plus tôt, avec pour accord communde libérer entièrement les alentours du bâtiment de tous ses gardes. Evidemment, après ça, il leur faudrait agir très vite, car les autres ne tarderaient sûrement pas à s'apercevoir de l'abscence de leurs compagnons. Avilo arriva à cet instant au lieu de rendez-vous, et il leva les mains pour se faire distinguer dans la pénombre.

- C'est bon pour mon secteur, annonça-t-il d'une voix morose.

Dokho sourit en se rendant compte qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas sa situation. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'imposante silhouette de Donin leur fut visible.

- J'ai éclairci le terrain, murmura-t-il simplement.

Sa voix grave ne lui permettait pas de parler normalement, ses compagnons ayant à chaque fois la sensation qu'elle pouvait provoquer une avalanche.

- Moi aussi, continua Nevhi deson tonimplacablement indifférent.

Adonis arriva enfin, les mains trempées de sang, et expliqua en haussant les épaules:

- Garde réclacitrant. Mais mon secteur est débarassé.

Dokho hocha la tête, et fit les dernières recommandations:

- Une fois à l'intérieur, soyez le plus silencieux possible. J'aimerais que nous passions inaperçus en premier lieu, afin de pouvoir trouver Sion et son apprenti sans trop de problème. Ah, autre chose: ne tuez que si cela s'avère nécessaire. Compris?

Il posa la question en dirigeant son regard vers Avilo, qui lui renvoya un franc sourire innocent. Dokho leva les yeux au ciel: parfois, il lui arrivait de parvenir à comprendre pourquoi Sion avait autant d'aversion pour ce chevalier...

Les six hommes en armure entrèrent facilement parmi l'une des entrées à présent dégagée. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dokho en tête avança totalement par hasard dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas important de savoir où il allait. Le silence qui les enveloppait oppressait les chevaliers, et Dorin, qui fermait la marche, se retournait sans cesse, persuadé d'être suivi.

- Arrête ça, souffla Adonis en posant sa main sur le bras du géant. C'est vraiment stressant.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Dokho finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait: une salle peu éclairée, où deux hommes buvaient comme des trous un liquide puant. A en entendre leurs rires gras et leurs voix rauques, il était évident qu'ils étaient saouls... Parfait.

Dokho fit un signe vers Avilo, le plus proche de lui, et les deux chevaliers, après un instant d'immobilité,sautèrentsur les deux gardesetles maîtrisèrent plutôt rapidement.

- Tu as entendu parler de deux Atlantes, introduis ici sous peu? demanda doucement Dokho à l'oreille de l'homme qu'il tenait.

Celui-ci eut un rire de porc, et Dokho eut l'occasion de sentir l'haleine de poney bleu, et il répondit de sa voix rocailleuse:

- Qui n'a pas entendu parler des monstres de foire?

Le chevalier de la Balance grimaça, et quelques secondes plus tard, le rire gras s'interrompit, et l'homme tomba à terre sans douceur. Dokho se retourna vers celui que tenait Avilo, et il lui demanda avec un calme terrifiant:

- J'ai du mal poser ma question. Allez, à ton tour. Sais-tu où sont enfermés les deux Atlantes, oui ou non?

L'homme laissa son regard glisser sur son camarade, puis sur Dokho et enfin sur Avilo qui le regardait fixement. Incapable de parler, il fit de grands signes de la tête, de haut en bas.

- Parfait. En route donc!

Tandis que Turgon faisait avancer l'homme mort de peur, Avilo se pencha vers Dokho et murmura d'un air narquois:

- On ne devait pas éviter les morts?

Dokho leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel, et bientôt le garde s'arrêta devant une porte fermée. Les chevaliers d'or se regardèrent d'un air hésitant: les avait-il mené jusqu'à une salle pleine de gardes? Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air téméraire...

Ce fut Adonis qui se décida le premier. Il entra prudemment dans la pièce d'un noir d'encre, et ses compagnons entendirent des sons de lutte, rapidement suivis par ceux de plusieurs corps qui s'affalent au sol. Quelques instants plus tard, le chevalier des Poissons ressorti de la pièce, avec, derrière lui, le jeune apprenti de Sion.

Le garde eut un hoquet de stupeur en le voyant, et il balbutia:

- Mais... mais je croyais que... on... m'avait... dit... qu'ils étaient...

- Hideux? acheva paisiblement Turgon. Boiteux, bossus, difformes? Laids à faire peur?

- Oui... enfin, quelque... chose dans ce genre...

Dokho soupira, puis il s'accroupit en face du gamin aux cheveux violets.

- Tu vas bien? As-tu mal quelque part?

Mû le fixa un instant, puis il leva doucement une main et effleura du bout de l'index la joue du chevalier, lui rappelant exactement la même scène qu'à l'orphelinat, auparavant. Mû eut un sourire et il murmura:

- Mais vous avez toujours le même air autour de vous, monsieur Dokho.

-Air? Cosmos? traduisit Dokho, interrogateur.

- Peut-être...

Mais... quel était le rapport avec la question? Dokho eut un petit rire, et il lâcha d'un ton vaincu:

- Tu as gagné, Mû, je ne te comprendrais jamais. Allez en route tout le monde, allons retrouver ton maître!

_Bibliothèque et archives, dans le laboratoire_

Sion eut un sourire de victoire en trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans un dossier. Derrière lui gisaient les corps de trois gardes, inconscients. Le Bélier reposa l'imposant classeur, puis il prit la direction du fond de la salle aux archives. Il lui fallut environ une demi-heure, durant laquelle son coeur ne cessait de s'emballer lorsqu'il entendait des pas étouffés, pour trouver les précieux documents.

L'alchimiste soupira en ouvrant un vieux livre à la couvertures finement gravée, et il y passa la main, soulagé soudainement d'un poids immense.Ce livre, qu'il avait tant cherché, était enfin entre ses mains. Il savait depuis longtemps que ces scientifiques l'avaient avec eux, mais il ignorait où ils étaient eux-même...

Ce livre renfermait d'importantes informations, quand à la réparations des armures. Pour la simple raison qu'il n'expliquait pas la réparations des 88 armures d'Athéna, mais celle des surplis, écailles ou autres... Evidemment, jusqu'à présent, lui n'avait encore jamais eu affaire à ce genre de réparations, Poséidon et Hadès se tenant plutôt tranquilles... Mais il se sentait mieux en sachant ce livre entre ses mains.

Il sourit: de toute manière, les scientifiques n'avaient rien pu comprendre. Ils avaient dérobé ce livre il y avait très longtemps, à ses ancêtres même, mais n'avaient rien pu en tirer. Le livre était écrit dans l'ancienne langue des Atlantes, pire encore à apprendre que le chinois ou le japonais. Sion contempla encore, fasciné, la sombre couverture en cuir, où serpentaient des arabesques harmonieuses et délicates...

Mais Sion sursauta avec tant de violence qu'il fallait lâcher le précieux livre. Cette fois, c'était bien réel, des pas approchaient. En moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait, l'Atlante fut entouré par une vingtaine de soldats, accompagnés du scientifique qui le traquait depuis son enfance.

- Alors, petit Atlante... pourquoi as-tu cherché à t'enfuir? murmura le scientifique en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

Sion serra les lèvres et recula contre l'étagère derrière son dos. Ce n'était pas un geste de peur, comme l'interprêta l'homme en éclatant de rire... Seulement, il put, une fois acculé, reposer discrètement le livre à sa place. Il ne manquerait plus que cet homme maudit ne découvre ce pour quoi il était venu... Il n'hésiterait pas à détruire le livre.

- Tu vas rentrer dans ta cage. Et vite.

Le Bélier serra les poings: en voilà assez!

- Je... ne suis pas... un animal!

Il s'élança soudainement en avant, et frappa à l'estomac le scientifique qui aussitôt s'effondra par terre. Ce fut comme un signal, et la seconde d'après, Sion était assailli par les hommes armés. Après s'être reçu quelques coups plus violents que calculés, Sion décida d'abandonner sa couverture, et il se téléporta en évitant les coups et en les redistribuant.

- Filmez-moi ça! aboyait le scientifique d'une voix éraillée. Filmez-le! Je veux l'étudier!

Mais les soldats n'avaient que faire des ordres de leur patron. Tous étaient en train de tomber, les uns après les autres, et à présent sans même que Sion n'ait besoin de se téléporter. Quelques instants plus tard, une vingtaine d'hommes gisaient au sol, mal en point, certains même morts. D'unmouvement sec et rapide, Sion fit un demi-tour vers le scientifique, et il siffla dans le silence rendu terrifiant par sa seule présence:

- Vous vouliez filmer quoi?

L'homme en blouse blanche, loin d'être apeuré, lui renvoya un sourire ironique, puis il répliqua d'un ton gentil et tendre, celui que l'on adresse aux animaux sauvages que l'on veut apprivoiser:

- Allons... fais-moi ce que tu veux, mais ta démonstration ne vient de me prouver qu'une seule chose... tu es une bête primaire et assoiffée de sang, Atlante!

Sur ce, il éclata d'un rire hystérique, puis, attrapant le fusil le plus proche, empêcha Sion de s'occuper de son cas. Il se passa plusieurs minutes d'immobilité absolue, avant que Sion ne se détende et ne marche d'un pas las vers le livre. Il le prit précieusement contre lui et, écoeuré, emjamba les corps morts, et se dirigea vers les cosmo-énergies proches qu'il ressentait.

_Un peu plus loin, on rejoint le groupe de chevaliers_

- Attendez! stoppa Dorin.

Tous s'immobilisèrent, tandis que Mû percutait un peu brusquement Adonis devant lui. Le chevalier des Poissons se retourna silencieusement et le petit Atlante lui adressa un sourire rassurant tout en se frottant le front. Adonis sourit à son tour et décoiffa joyeusement Mû, qui se recula avec une expression perplexe sur le visage. Encore ses cheveux?

- Sion!

Dorin se précipita en avant, et voulut rattraper le Bélier alors que celui-ci chancelait. Mais Sion n'était pas un chevalier d'or pour rien. Avant même que le Taureau n'ait pu le toucher, il se redressa et adressa un salut de la main à la ronde.

- Je l'ai... murmura-t-il.

- Quoi donc? questionna Turgon, étonné.

- Le livre. Merci d'être venus, mais ce n'était pas la peine.

- Mais je t'en prie, on a été ravi de t'aider! protesta Dorin, faussement indigné.

Sion lui adressa un sourire, puis son regard se tourna vers Dokho, qui le lui renvoya franchement. En voilà un qui n'avait pas besoin de parler... Sion resta un instant ancré dans les yeux marrons et réconfortants, comme un appui, puis il se redressa, affirmant à tous qu'il pourrait marcher sans problème.

- Alors... si on rentrait, maintenant? proposa d'une voix morne Avilo.

Il ne vit pas le regard stupéfait de Sion, fixé dans son dos, lorsqu'il s'en alla afin d'ouvrir le chemin. La route du retour allait être semée d'embûches, évidemment... Mais alors, pourquoi Sion ne se sentait pas en danger? Habituellement, ses sens l'avertissaient. Mais peut-être étaient-ils émoussés par toutes les cosmo-énergies rassurantes, là, autour de lui... Les yeux furtifs de Sion s'accrochèrent enfin à ce qu'il cherchait depuis son arrivée. Le bref éclat de la chevelure mauve, un peu plus loin.

Bon... Ca y était. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour aborder la journée du lendemain. Peut-être sera-t-elle plus ensoleillée que ce qu'il pensait, en fin de compte...

A suivre.


	12. Chapitre 12: Entraînement

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: Ce n'est pas grave, cela me fait quand même plaisir de savoir que tu suis ma fic! Merci et bonne lecture!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Belier: Pitiéééé... arrêtez avec cet appareil photo! lol. Non, je vais essayer de trouver une solution, alors... Merci et bonne lecture!

Shina the black angel: Il faudra que tu suives ça le long des chapitres... Enfin, j'espère! Bonne lecture et merci!

Misaochi: Merci pour ton compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas! Bonne lecture et a plus!

Thealie: Bah... j'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre... En tout cas, merci de tes reviews, et bonne lecture!

Elana: Non non, ils sont vraiment sauvés! Merci beaucoup, et a plus tard!

Darkshadow999: C'est surtout qu'il ne fallait pas que les scientifiques découvrent les secrets des alchimistes... Cela aurait une véritable catastrophe! Pas l'appareil! Grrrrrrrrrr...Bonne lecture!

Dragonna: Non non, pas de yaoi dans cette histoire!En tout cas, je vais essayer de placer Camus dès le prochain chapitre. Merci et bonne lecture!

**Erratum :** je ne pouvais plus continuer la fic, alors il faut que je modifie légèrement le début. Sion aura donc déjà été nommé Grand Pope, et les chevaliers d'or tels que Adonis, Dorin et autres sont des sortes de chevaliers d'or intermédiaires. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 12: Entraînements

Mû serra les dents et concentra un peu plus son cosmos dans sa main droite. Il se sentait complètement découragé… Voilà maintenant cinq heures qu'il se tenait là, en équilibre sur une main, au milieu de la neige de Jamir. Cela devenait épuisant ! L'apprenti regarda la neige sous lui se teinter de sang. Le froid était tellement intense qu'il en avait oublié la douleur… Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il prenait appui sur des morceaux de verre coupants, qui lui entaillaient la chair.

Mû soupira, il n'imaginait vraiment pas son maître comme ça… Et pourtant, les années pouvaient se compter, à présent. Il avait à présent atteint l'âge de 13 ans, et subissait l'entraînement de Maître Sion depuis environ six ans.

Il en avait lui-même conscience, ses progrès étaient nettement discernables. Surtout au niveau de ses capacités psychiques. Il parvenait à présent à entendre les messages télépathiques de Sion, et y répondait avec plus ou moins de facilité… La télékinésie ne lui opposait plus de problème, il lui suffisait de s'entraîner et bientôt il pourrait soulever les blocs de pierre les plus lourds.

La téléportation était elle aussi plus laborieuse. Il parvenait sans problème à l'utiliser, en vérité, mais il restait un peu craintif de ce côté, même s'il refusait de l'avouer à son maître. L'adolescent n'avait pas quitté Jamir une seule fois, hormis pour aller aux villages les plus proches. Le Sanctuaire lui avait au départ beaucoup manqué, et il se demandait encore aujourd'hui ce qu'étaient devenus Aldébaran, Shaka, Milo, Aiolia… Ainsi que cet étrange garçon aux cheveux bleus qui ne disait jamais son nom.

Mais l'apprenti retourna bientôt à son entraînement. Le fait d'avoir pensé aux bouts de verre avait ravivé la douleur… Il se mordit la langue afin de s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur, et observa avec appréhension le sang qui coulait encore et toujours… et sa peau qui prenait une teinte de plus en plus bleutée.

Voilà deux ans qu'il faisait cet exercice plusieurs fois par semaine, et il arrivait à présent à tenir cinq heures dans la neige glaciale du Tibet, presque privé d'oxygène et la main assaillie par une douleur difficilement supportable. Et voilà également trois ans que son maître lui enseignait l'art de la méditation… Rester immobile sans bouger d'un cil pendant des heures, c'est difficilement oubliable.

Mû décida d'appliquer cette méthode. Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça doucement dans son esprit, oubliant peu à peu ce qui l'entourait…

_Non, Mû._

Sur le coup, l'apprenti faillit perdre son équilibre. Il répondit avec difficulté au message télépathique de son maître.

_Mais Maître Sion, ce serait une bonne méthode pour…_

Non. Je ne veux pas que tu ignores la douleur, je veux que tu la ressentes. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec elle, à l'utiliser à ton avantage. Tu ne dois pas l'écarter, au contraire.

_-_ Sadique… marmonna Mû.

_Je t'ai entendu, apprenti._

_Pardon, Maître._

Mû soupira, expirant ainsi un souffle blanc. Mais que voulait dire Maître Sion par utiliser la douleur ? Elle ne lui était d'aucune aide, pour le moment.

_Tour de Jamir, au même moment_

Sion eut un sourire et se détourna de la fenêtre. Il marcha pensivement jusqu'à l'armure de la Mouche et l'analysa. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas concentrées sur l'armure, et il dut bientôt s'en détourner, de peur de commettre une erreur.

Il était extrêmement satisfait des progrès de Mû. Oh bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires, mais son apprenti avançait vite et sûrement. Sion n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Le Grand Pope se plongea dans ses souvenirs et ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en se souvenant d'un épisode…

Ce fut la première fois que Mû découvrit ta télépathie. C'était un matin, très tôt, où Sion préparait machinalement le petit déjeuner de son apprenti. Soudainement, encore en pyjama, Mû s'était téléporté en catastrophe dans la cuisine, complètement affolé, prétendant être fou et entendre des voix dans sa tête.

Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Sion pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. En effet, chaque matin, il envoyait quelques messages télépathiques à Mû. Avec les Atlantes, les pouvoirs ne se provoquaient pas, ils venaient d'eux-mêmes… Le Bélier avait eu un mal fou à rassurer son apprenti. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi effrayé depuis longtemps, il avait même battu son propre record. Il avait tenu son apprenti dans ses bras pendant au moins dix minutes, le temps qu'il se calme et qu'il comprenne la situation.

Et après cela, blessé dans sa fierté, le jeune garçon s'était téléporté et avait disparu pendant deux heures avant de réapparaître, ignorant tout à fait l'événement. Sion l'avait remarqué… Son apprenti était on ne peut plus susceptible… Mais cela se comprenait.

Le jeune garçon avait la manie de bouder, ou alors de se téléporter loin puis de revenir en faisant mine de tout ignorer… et cela déclenchait immanquablement un crise de rire chez son maître. C'était plus fort que lui, Mû était trop drôle lorsqu'il rougissait de colère et que ses yeux brillaient d'indignation !

Sion sentit soudainement la présence de son apprenti se rapprocher, et il se leva pensivement. Décidément, cet entraînement était le plus difficile de tous. Mû ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Et pourtant, il aurait besoin de cette méthode plus tard, lors des combats, quand il sera blessé…

L'alchimiste haussa les épaules et croisa les bras lorsque son apprenti se téléporta devant lui, complètement transi de froid. Il claquait des dents et serrait les poings, pour tenter de se donner un peu de chaleur dans les mains. L'une d'entre elles était en piteux état, couverte de sang presque gelé.

_-_ Je… n'ai pas réussi, Maître… bafouilla le jeune adolescent. Je… suis… désolé…

_-_ Oh… ce n'est pas grave, annonça négligemment Sion. Moi j'ai tout mon temps.

Le Bélier était toujours ainsi envers son apprenti. Il lui faisait ressentir que lui se moquait pas mal des résultats des entraînements de Mû, puisqu'il n'avait pas à les subir. Une sorte de froide indifférence. Mais lorsque son apprenti réussissait quelque chose, le Bélier n'oubliait jamais de le féliciter. Il pouvait aussi être tendre et drôle, lorsqu'une fête s'annonçait, ou simplement que son apprenti en avait vraiment besoin.

_-_ Allons, viens, déclara doucement Sion en se retournant.

Il se dirigea vers la petite infirmerie de Jamir, laissant son apprenti le suivre sans l'aider. Après tout, il s'entraînait pour devenir un chevalier d'or. S'il était trop indulgent et l'aidait en toute occasion, Mû ne ferait aucun progrès.

Sion, par exemple, n'allait jamais le chercher dans la montagne, c'était toujours à Mû de revenir de ses entraînements, même s'il était épuisé. Et l'apprenti le savait parfaitement. Il devait apprendre à ne compter que sur lui-même.

Sion prépara une tasse de thé chaud, qu'il cala entre les mains glacées de Mû. Celui-ci eut une petite grimace et murmura :

_-_ C'est vraiment nécessaire, Maître ?

_-_ Tu viens de passer près de six heures en équilibre dans la neige sur des morceaux de verre, alors oui, c'est nécessaire, Mû.

_-_ Mais… c'est-à-dire que les herbes tibétaines ne sont pas très…

_-_ Mû, je te trouve bien audacieux. Bois ton thé, c'est pour ton bien et tu le sais, coupa fermement Sion en s'asseyant près de son apprenti, le regard rosée sévère braqué sur lui.

Mû rougit et plongea le nez dans sa tasse, sans broncher davantage. Sion approuva d'un hochement de tête, et il fit vibrer son cosmos afin de réchauffer doucement son apprenti. Celui-ci approchait de l'adolescence, et était plutôt mature pour son âge. Mais cela ne l'empêchait de contredire quelques fois son maître. Sion n'était pas vraiment contrarié par cela, ça prouvait au contraire que son apprenti ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il se contentait donc de le remettre tranquillement à sa place.

Et puis… le jeune Mû avait grandi… Sion se souvint pensivement du garçon frêle et chétif qu'il était allé chercher à l'orphelinat. Oh, Mû n'était pas un colosse, non plus. Mais il s'était un peu endurci, et était bien plus grand. Sa silhouette pourtant encore fine et un peu enfantine avait pris plus d'assurance, et était capable de résister aux entraînements imposés.

Sion attendit patiemment que Mû ait terminé son thé, puis il prit doucement la main blessée et attrapa le désinfectant près de lui. Il sentit aussitôt Mû se crisper en prévision de la douleur.

_-_ Maître...

_-_ Oui, Mû?

_-_ Euh, cet après-midi, on va se promener?

Sion rit devant la piètre tentative de son apprenti, puis il déclara doucement:

_-_ Oh non, et tu le sais très bien. Cet après-midi, tu vas t'entraîner au cimetière.

_-_ Bien maître.

Sion acheva de placer la bande, rêveur. Son apprenti, bien que dans la fougue de l'âge, se montrait souvent raisonnable... Il faisait évidemment de nombreuses tentatives pour éviter les entraînements les plus pénibles, et Sion les lui accordait parfois, mais la plupart du temps il acceptait si son maître le lui disait.

_Il deviendra un grand chevalier... De moins je l'espère._

_Plus tard, au cimetière_

Mû observa avec lassitude les squelettes du cimetière. Sion ne lui laissait presque aucun répit ! Il enchaînait entraînement sur entraînement, lui laissant juste le temps de reprendre des forces. Le jeune Atlante s'avança et attendit patiemment que les squelettes le noient sous leurs menaces. Et dire qu'il était déjà du côté de la tour… Ces squelettes étaient vraiment stupides !

_-_ Meurs ! Tu nous rejoindras, chevalier !

_-_ Je ne suis pas chevalier… marmonna Mû.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'apprenti esquiva un coup porté par un des squelettes. Il se baissa et en profita pour balayer les… jambes… du sac d'os, avant de se relever en hâte et de reculer peu à peu sous les nouveaux coups portés. Comme d'habitude, il allait devoir trouver le squelette qui serait inattentif… Il le repéra bientôt, et se fendit en avant, avant d'enfoncer son poing droit dans la cage thoracique de son adversaire. Comme prévu, les autres s'arrêtèrent un instant, décontenancés.

Mais le squelette attaqué ne ressentait pas la douleur, Mû l'avait encoreoublié. Il le fixa de ses yeux vides, avant de saisir l'avant-bras du garçon entre ses doigts osseux. Puis il l'éleva et le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Mû parvint à se reprendre juste à temps, et il se redressa pour atterrir sur les épaules d'un autre squelette. Il lui asséna un grand coup sur la tête, y concentrant son cosmos et quelques secondes plus tard, retomba sur ses pieds tandis que des ossements chutaient autour de lui.

D'une poussée télépathique, Mû envoya quatre squelettes dans le vide, puis il se retourna et para avec ses avant-bras croisés devant son visage le coup d'un autre. Mais il sous-estima la puissance, et aussitôt il fut repoussé sur quelques mètres. Mû regarda avec inquiétude le précipice derrière lui, puis se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas se recevoir un coup d'épée. Il fut forcé de se reculer légèrement lorsque le squelette attaqua de nouveau, et l'apprenti sentit alors un morceau de roche se détacher sous ses pieds.

_-_ Oh non… murmura-t-il.

Il bascula en arrière, les yeux écarquillés de peur, la main tendue en avant comme espérant que le squelette le retendrait. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, évidemment, se contentant de ricaner. Mû chuta un long moment en criant, avant de reprendre son sang-froid et de fermer les yeux, se concentrant à toute vitesse.

Il parvint à se téléporter juste avant de s'empaler sur les pics. Revenu en haut, à quatre pattes et haletant, un coup violent sur le dos s'écrasa au sol, et il sentit le sang lui envahir la bouche. Il venait de se mordre la langue comme un débutant. Mû se retourna furieusement sur le dos, puis arrêta le pied à quelques centimètres de son visage, ses mains tremblantes sous l'effort.

Il repoussa fermement le pied en arrière, puis se releva et foudroya du regard les squelettes qui l'entouraient. Mû téléporta une épée non loin de lui dans ses mains, puis continua à se battre. Au bout de ce qui lui parut durer plusieurs heures, Mû put enfin contempler les débris qui restaient de ses adversaires. Le souffle court, l'épée à la main, il la planta dans le sol et s'appuya lourdement sur la poignée, épuisé.

Mais un tremblement captiva son attention. Evidemment. L'entraînement n'était pas fini, les squelettes de reformaient. Mû lança un regard violet et las en coin aux squelettes qui se dressaient en gémissant, haletant toujours.

_Mû… Viens donc, j'ai à te parler._

L'apprenti hocha la tête, soulagé. En entrant à Jamir, il en aurait presque embrasser son maître de reconnaissance. Il se téléporta alors dans la demeure, fatigué, et eut la surprise s'y voir un très bel adolescent de 15 ans avec un chevalier à ses côtés, le visage masqué.

_-_ Mû, déclara Sion en se tournant vers son apprenti, je te présente Adonis, le chevalier d'or des Poissons, et Aphrodite, son apprenti. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de ce dernier, Jamir ne lui plait guère…

Mû hocha la tête calmement, et il fit signe à l'autre adolescent de le suivre. Il emmena Aphrodite avec lui dans une chambre, le garçon était étrange. Il ressemblait à une fille… Mais la lueur déterminée qu'il avait pu lire dans son regard lui prouvait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. De toute manière, le corps en pleine croissance était déjà endurci et musclé.

_-_ Tu arrives à respirer ? lui demanda Mû.

_-_ Oui oui, c'est bon… marmonna Aphrodite en croisant les bras avec un air de dédain.

Mû haussa les épaules et répliqua :

_-_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable. Maître Sion m'a juste demandé de m'occuper de toi et de t'aider.

_- _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répliqua Aphrodite en plissant les yeux. Et j'ai le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur !

_-_ Mais tu as le devoir, par politesse, de le cacher, répondit calmement Mû en le fixant. Moi, pour t'accueillir, il a fallu que j'interrompe mon entraînement, juste au moment où je commençais à maîtriser une technique compliquée. J'ai eu l'air de mauvaise humeur ?

Aphrodite ne répondit rien, et Mû lâcha un soupir avant de quitter la salle. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des couvertures et du chocolat chaud.

_-_ Tu ne veux peut-être pas accepter mon aide, mais peut-être pourras-tu accepter celle des couvertures et du chocolat ? proposa Mû en déposant le tout à côté de l'apprenti.

Il avait décidé de le ménager. Mû n'avait de toute manière pas un caractère bagarreur, il n'était pas rancunier. Aphrodite le regarda de ses yeux bleus ciel, comme cherchant le piège, puis il attrapa délicatement la tasse fumante. Mû hésita un instant, puis il prit une couverture et la déposa prudemment sur les épaules de l'adolescent. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci lui sourit et tapota le lit à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

_-_ Excuse-moi, pour tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs.

_-_ Ah… ce n'est pas grave. Tu as un problème ?

_-_ Non… Enfin, pas vraiment, mais j'ai passé un certain temps au Sanctuaire. Là-bas, on est constamment sur le qui-vive, et la moindre parole, le moindre geste peut être considéré comme une insulte.

_-_ Moui… et quand je t'ai proposé mon aide, tu pensais que je te traitais de faible, c'est ça ? déduit Mû.

_-_ Oui, en gros.

_-_ …

_-_ Tu sais quoi ?

_-_ Non ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça mais… tu ressembles à une fille.

Mû éclata de rire, pas moqueur, simplement amusé, et Aphrodite lui jeta un regard étonné.

_-_ Cela te va bien de dire ça ! se moqua gentiment Mû, jetant un regard à l'apprenti pour voir s'il était vexé.

A son soulagement, Aphrodite semblant prendre la chose plutôt bien.

_-_ Bah, je ne disais pas ça méchamment, le rassura l'adolescent en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Mais cela me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas le seul.

_-_ Le seul à quoi ?

_-_ Tu veux devenir chevalier d'or, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Moi aussi. J'ai toujours cru que, à cause de mon physique pas vraiment intimidant, je ne pourrais jamais, expliqua Aphrodite, un peu tristement.

_-_ Ah oui, toi tu as du voir Aldébaran, murmura Mû pensivement.

Les deux garçons restèrent un instant silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Puis Aphrodite reprit :

_-_ Il faudra réussir… murmura Aphrodite. Pour leur prouver qu'on peut le faire.

_-_ Oui…

_On retrouve Sion_

Sion regarda pensivement le masque qu'il avait forgé il y a quelques années. Il était un peu usagé sur le côté, ce qui avait poussé le chevalier d'or des Poissons à venir le faire réparer afin de ne plus se blesser. En effet, si ça frottait sur le visage... Sion se demanda s'il ne fallait pas changer la forme, mais cela le ferait ressembler à un masque de femme.

L'alchimiste prit ses instruments et commença à tourner le masque dans ses mains, tandis que le chevalier d'or lui tournait le dos, lui masquant son visage. Mais un léger mouvement détourna son attention. Adonis venait de porter une main à ses côtes, se crispant légèrement. Sion l'observa un instant, douteux, puis il reposa le masque et s'approcha doucement.

_-_ Adonis ? Ca ne va pas ?

_-_ Si si, une égratignure, rien de plus, déclara précipitamment le chevalier des Poissons en s'éloignant.

_-_ Tu mens mal… tu t'es fais touché au cimetière des armures ?

_-_ Oui… je me suis laissé avoir, Aphrodite avait des ennuis.

_-_ Laisse-moi te soigner.

_-_ Pas la peine.

_-_ Ces squelettes sont vieux et sales, si ta blessure s'infecte…

_-_ Laisse-moi tranquille, je vais bien ! s'écria soudainement Adonis tandis que Sion s'approchait de plus en plus.

Le Bélier stoppa net ses mouvements, puis il haussa les épaules et retourna au masque.

_-_ Comme tu voudras.

Sion savait pourquoi Adonis ne voulait pas se faire soigner. Il était touché au ventre, et le soigner impliquait que Sion voit son visage… En effet, l'alchimiste avait déjà appliqué des poudres sur le masque, et Adonis ne pourrait pas le porter sans être asphyxié. La posture de l'homme en face restait droite et digne… Sion ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage du chevalier des Poissons, lui si fier… Mais bientôt, la digne silhouette tomba à genoux en réprimant un gémissement, et Sion reposa rapidement le masque pour le soutenir.

_-_ Je… vais bien… Ne me…

_-_ Laisse-moi te soigner… murmura Sion, tandis qu'Adonis tentait encore de cacher son visage de ses mains.

Finalement, le chevalier d'or des Poissons s'évanouit, et retomba dans les bras de Sion qui vit alors son visage. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Loin d'être hideux comme le soutenaient certaines rumeurs au Sanctuaire, Adonis méritait son nom et rayonnait de toute la beauté qu'un homme était capable d'avoir. Les cheveux raides et blonds pâle, il avait apparemment les yeux verts étincelants. Son visage était fin, sans imperfection semblait-il, et la féminité des traits délicats poussait au premier regard à penser que le chevalier était une femme. Cependant, au second regard, une virilité légère se faisait clairement ressentir sur le visage, prouvant que l'on avait bel et bien à faire à un homme. Cruel destin que celui de ce chevalier…

Sion se redressa, mélancolique, et il souleva par télékinésie le corps aux muscles discrets mais présent, transportant son compagnon d'arme dans une chambre afin de le soigner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Sion retourna à la réparation du masque, puis il médita quelques heures en attendant le réveil d'Adonis. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin le cosmos augmenter légèrement, Sion prit le masque réparé, et entra dans la chambre discrètement. Il tendit sans un mot le masque au chevalier qui l'observait fixement, assis dans son lit.

Adonis le prit, mais il ne le mit pas, faisant signe à Sion de s'asseoir.

_-_ Tu m'as vu ?

Le chevalier des Poissons parlait d'une voix égale, digne de son rang de chevalier d'or.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ J'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne, Sion. Fais ça pour moi.

_-_ Si tu veux. Je ne dirais rien, même si je ne comprends pas…

Quelques instants plus tard, le chevalier était de nouveau sur pied, remis en bonne santé par le soins du Bélier. Les deux Atlantes regardèrent pensivement le chevalier et l'apprenti qui s'éloignaient côte à côte. Sion jeta un regard à Mû, et se rendit compte qu'Aphrodite lui manquait déjà...

L'alchimiste sentait de toute manière que le moral de Mû plongeait souvent dans la déprime. Il était beaucoup trop coupé de toute civilisation... Le retour au Sanctuaire s'imposait donc. De toute manière, en tant que Grand Pope, il ne pouvait se permettre de rester absent plus longtemps.

_Quelques semaines plus tard, Jamir_

_-_ Maître Sion ?

_-_ Moui ? Ah, entre donc, Mû.

L'apprenti entra dans la chambre de son maître et l'observa sans un mot faire ses valises.

_-_ Mais… on va quelque part ?

_-_ Oui. Je retourne pour un certain temps au Sanctuaire.

Le Bélier se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte claquer, mais il haussa les épaules : Mû n'avait jamais de douceur envers ces pauvres portes. Il continua à fourrer ses vêtements dans la valise.

Il devait retourner dès à présent au Sanctuaire… Non seulement, son rôle de Grand Pope l'attendait, même s'il avait laissé un remplaçant temporaire, mais en plus, quelques armures d'or allaient enfin pouvoir être distribuées. Cancer, Sagittaire, Capricorne et Poissons. Il lui fallait donc être présent pour la cérémonie. Mais soudainement, un bruit de vaisselle brisée le tira de ses pensées.

Il se téléporta dans la cuisine, et vit plusieurs verres, tasses et assiettes fracassés au sol.Sion plissa les yeux, mécontent, en ressentant encore une trace de la présence de son apprenti dans la pièce. Il avait du se téléporter un peu avant lui…

Le Bélier, à la fois en colère et perplexe, rechercha la présence de son apprenti. Tout d'abord, le Bélier s'affola en le sentant… en plein milieu de la montagne. Et il ne s'était pas échauffé. Lorsque Mû sortait faire ses entraînements, il s'échauffait toujours avant, et ainsi il pouvait supporter le froid du Tibet. Mais difficilement. Alors sans s'échauffer… Sion soupira, reprenant son sang-froid, et il se téléporta avec calme. Il n'était finalement pas vraiment inquiet. Il retrouverait vite son apprenti, et au pire, celui-ci s'évanouira.

Le Bélier se retrouva au milieu de la neige, et il apprécia tout de suite le souffle glacial sur son visage. Il observa un instant les traces irrégulières de pas dans la neige, et les suivit avec attention. Au bout de quelques temps de marche, le regard se perdant parfois dans la blancheur et la beauté du paysage, Sion aperçut une vague silhouette devant lui.

_- _Mû ?

_-_ Désolé pour la vaisselle.

_-_ Ce n'est pas très grave, soupira Sion en s'approchant.

Il se posta à côté de son apprenti, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'une falaise. Les deux Atlantes plongèrent tous deux leurs regards dans l'immensité du Tibet, dont la pure blancheur était éclairée par le Soleil. Ces montagnes qu'il aimait tant, jamais Sion n'aurait pensé les contempler en compagnie de quelqu'un qui les appréciait également, et qui plus tard, tout comme lui, les chérirait. Lorsqu'on vivait au Tibet depuis si longtemps, on ne pouvait que s'attacher...

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

_-_ J'étais en colère, Maître. J'en suis navré.

_-_ En colère ? Contre quoi ?

_-_ Contre qui, plutôt. Contre vous. Je… n'apprécie pas tellement que vous me laissiez là tout seul, Maître.

Sion détourna son regard du magnifique paysage, le fixant sur le jeune adolescent à côté de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais dit une chose pareille... Le Bélier comprit alors le quiproquo, et se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Il n'avait même pas deviné pourquoi Mû avait été aussi en colère. Il décida nénamoins de vérifier une dernière chose, et il ne dévoila pas tout de suite la vérité.

Mais enfin… je ne pars pas pour toujours, je pars pour, je ne sais pas, environ trois ou quatre jours, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Mû continuait de fixer droit devant lui, ses cheveux se balançant doucement derrière lui, son visage n'exprimant strictement aucune émotion.

C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Oui… je ne pars que pour remettre des armures d'or.

…

Mû ? Regarde-moi… regarde-moi quand je te parle, s'il-te-plait.

Sion s'accroupit et tourna le visage de son apprenti dans sa direction, comme si plonger son regard dans le sien pouvait lui permettre de résoudre tous les mystères qui l'empêchait de voir clairement dans le cœur de Mû.

Qu'as-tu cru ? murmura Sion.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux volèrent, effleurant le visage de Mû, et le jeune garçon s'en saisit d'une en la serrant dans sa main.

Je croyais que vous vouliez m'abandonner ici, pour que je continue mon entraînement seul, et que vous reviendriez me chercher dès que je serais prêt pour porter l'armure du Bélier.

Sion resta un instant muet, et il eut un sourire attendri. Ainsi, Mû ne voulait pas le quitter… Les liens qui l'unissaient à l'enfant étaient donc si puissants ? Il ne s'en doutait pas.

_-_ Mû… tu me fais donc si peu confiance ? Je t'ai tiré de l'orphelinat, pris comme apprenti, amené à Jamir, et sorti du laboratoire. Je ne te laisserais pas ici. De toute manière, tu serais absolument incapable de t'entraîner sans moi, acheva-t-il dans un sourire taquin.

Mû eut le rire cristallin que Sion affectionnait tant. Le maître eut alors la surprise de sa vie, tellement ébahi qu'il en oublia de parler et de respirer pendant quelques secondes. L'apprenti s'approcha de lui, lui passa les bras autour de son cou, et lui fait simplement un bisou sur la joue.

Extérieurement, n'importe qui en aurait été attendri, voyant là un geste affectueux allant de fils en père. Mais pour Sion, cette phrase était normalement incompatible avec Mû. Il n'était jamais affectueux, ou du moins jamais démonstratif, et… en effet, ce baiser avait été donné comme à un père.

Et jamais Sion ne se sera cru capable d'inspirer le sentiment d'un père chez Mû… C'était une très bonne chose. Il comblerait ainsi un manque certain dans le cœur du garçon. Mais… comment y était-il arrivé ? Comment avait-il réussi l'exploit d'apprivoiser le jeune Atlante au cœur protégé par tant d'obstacles ?

Le Bélier se releva lentement, tandis que son apprenti continuait son chemin comme de rien n'était. Et là, tandis que le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, Sion sentit un vide étrange dans son cœur se combler.

_-_ Mmmmm... euh, maître Sion?

_-_ Oui, Mû? murmura le Bélier sans se retourner.

Il sentit bientôt une boule de neige s'écraser dans son cou, avant de sentir l'eau gaciale couler sous ses vêtements.

_-_ Attends un peu, toi!

Le Bélier se retourna d'un geste sec et poursuivit l'imprudent qui s'enfuyait déjà, un sourire malicieux au lèvres.


	13. Chapitre 13: Retour au Sanctuaire

Réponses aux reviews:

Shina the Black Angel: je suis contente de savoir que tu penses que je respecte les caractères, cela me fait plaisir! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

Dragonna: je ne sais pas, pour les âges, je me suis référé à Database... Enfin bon, je vais faire de mon mieux pour gérer les incohérences, promis! Merci et bonne lecture!

Darkshadows999: Désolée si la scène des entraînements t'a choquée... Mais en fait, je m'explique: dans saint seiya, on ne voit que les entraînements des chevaliers de bronze (Seiya qui s'explose la main sur une pierre, idem pour Hyoga mais sur la glace, Shun qui est enchaîné à un rocher... ) donc j'ai voulu adapter l'entraînement pour un chevalier d'or. J'ai juste exagéré les choses en fait, en fonction de la puissance et du niveau... Mais je suis désolée si cela t'a choquée! Pardon! Merci et bonne lecture!

Misaochi: j'ai fait le retour dans ce chapitre, j'espère que cela te plaira! Bonne lecture et merci!

Thealie: En fait, on ne voit pas son visage parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on voit qu'il est beau et qu'il ressemble à une femme, il ne veut pas être la risée de tous et être sous-estimé. C'est tout bête! Merci de ta remarque, et bonne lecture!

Clo-812: Merci pour ton encouragement, je ferais de mon mieux! Bonne lecture et a plus tard!

Chapitre 13: retour au Sanctuaire

Aldébaran bailla bruyamment, tandis que les rayons du soleil frappaient sa nuque et son visage. Bah, il était habitué aux entraînements sous la chaleur, avec ce Brésil… Il observa de loin son maître qui accordait quelques conseils à un jeune apprenti. Lui-même avait le droit à cinq minutes de pause, en ce moment.

L'adolescent promena pensivement son regard aux reflets sombres sur l'arène. Il venait à peine de revenir, son maître voulant à tout prix assister à la remise des armures d'or aux nouveaux chevaliers, aujourd'hui même. Mais à quoi bon, puisqu'on prétendait que le Grand Pope n'était même pas encore arrivé… Aldébaran avait pu voir de loin les futurs chevaliers d'or. L'un d'eux semblait être la bonté incarnée, et il avait un cosmos rassurant et bienveillant. Il s'appelait Saga, bien sûr, tout le monde le connaissait tellement il était gentil.

Un autre encore semblait plus renfermé, mais loyal et courageux. Aldébaran ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il avait des yeux noirs perçants et des cheveux courts de la même couleur. Celui qui prétendait à l'armure d'or du Sagittaire était à peu près comme Aiolia, mais avec des cheveux un peu plus foncés… De toute manière, il n'avait jamais su différencier qui que se soit.

Le dernier enfin… Aldébaran soupira, un peu ennuyé. Il avait été tellement déçu de voir ce qu'était devenu le jeune apprenti aux cheveux bleus ! Enfin, à présent, il pouvait l'appeler par le nom qu'il avait lui-même officiellement donné : Masque de Mort. En tout cas, si Saga et Ayoros avaient déjà atteint l'âge de 21 ans, les autres semblaient âgés d'à peine quelques années de plus que lui…

Aldébaran adressa un sourire à Milo qui arrivait lui aussi dans l'arène. Il avait également revu Aiolia, et ce jeune garçon étrange, Shaka, et puisun autre qui ressemblait fort à une fille… Il en avait vu d'autre, mais il ne s'en souvenait que vaguement. Les retrouvailles avaient été plutôt joyeuses, d'ailleurs, surtout entre Milo et Aiolia. Ces deux-là, comme les autres, ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années, et ils s'étaient beaucoup manqués, certainement… Leurs entraînements, comme tout ceux des apprentis chevaliers d'or, avaient du être terribles.

Le sien était lui-même difficilement supportable. Le Brésil était une terre sèche, brûlante et aride, sur laquelle il était difficile d'enchaîner les exercices physiques. D'autant plus qu'Aldébaran n'avait des pauses que très rarement. Même dans l'avion qui l'avait amené au Sanctuaire, son maître l'avait forcé à faire des exercices de logique et de déduction, pour les combats…

_- _Mais qu'est-ce que…

Aldébaran se souleva à demi des marches où il était affalé, et suivit des yeux une silhouette vaguement familière qui traversait l'arène. Ces cheveux mauves lui rappelaient quelqu'un… Mais bien sûr ! Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage d'Aldébaran en se souvenant de ce jeune garçon, l'apprenti du Bélier, si timide et effacé. Il lui avait immédiatement plu, il changeait tant des éxubérants Milo et Aiolia! Son calme le changeait de sa vie habituelle.

_-_ Hé ! Mû ! rugit-il de sa voix déjà grave en agitant la main.

L'adolescent en bas se retourna vers lui, visiblement surpris, et leva une main pour abriter ses yeux du soleil. Bientôt, le même sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et l'apprenti du Taureau dévala les marches pour venir à sa rencontre. Arrivé près de lui, il s'arrêta un instant pour récupérer de sa folle cavalcade, en profitant pour observer discrètement l'adolescent aux cheveux mauves. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, en fait. Oh, bien sûr il avait grandi, et semblait s'être endurci, mais ses yeux violets restaient toujours aussi expressifs, et ses cheveux avec cette couleur peu commune n'avaient fait que pousser au niveau de ses reins.

_- _Aldébaran, comment vas-tu ? demanda Mû en souriant.

_- _Oh, moi tranquille, le rassura l'apprenti du Taureau en se redressant. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas changé !

_-_ Oh, j'espère que si, tout de même, contra Mû en adoptant un air faussement vexé.

_-_ Tiens tiens mais qui voilà ?

Aldébaran éclata de rire en voyant Aiolia et Milo attraper tous les deux Mû par le cou et le coincer pour pouvoir mieux le décoiffer, riant aux éclats. Les deux adolescents, tout comme Aldébaran et Mû, s'étaient endurcis et avaient grandis. Ils étaient devenus plus forts et plus robustes, abordant déjà l'âge adulte.

_- _Mais c'est notre petit Bélier à cooooooorne ! s'exclama joyeusement Aiolia.

Alors que Mû commençait à être enfoui sous les assauts des deux apprentis, il disparut soudainement sous leurs yeux ébahis, et réapparut un peu plus loin alors que Milo et Aiolia s'affalaient par terre.

_-_ Vous, même chose, vous n'avez absolument pas changé ! déclara Mû d'un ton amusé en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

_- _Hé, comment tu as fait ça toi ? demanda Aiolia.

_- _Si tu écoutais tes cours, tu le saurais, le taquina Milo en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il s'est téléporté, c'est tout !

_-_ Tu m'as tapé là ou je rêve ?

_- _Mmmm… je t'ai tapé.

Aussitôt, les deux adolescents roulèrent au sol pour un bataille mi sérieuse, mi amusée. Mû rejoignit Aldébaran, plus calme, qui observait avec un sourire presque indulgent le nuage de poussière se déplacer.

_-_ Parfois, j'en arrive à croire que seuls leurs corps ont grandi, avoua Aldébaran.

_- _Bah, s'ils n'étaient pas comme ça, se ne serait plus la même chose, murmura Mû en les regardant aussi. Mais à propos, le garçon aux cheveux bleus là… l'apprenti du Cancer je crois. Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?

_- _Oh si, soupira Aldébaran. Mais je te conseille fortement de l'éviter. Il n'est plus le même, tu sais.

Mû détailla un instant Aldébaran, avant de plonger dans une réflexion profonde et soucieuse. Que voulait-il dire par 'plus le même ' ? Il avait été abîmé, physiquement ?

_-_ Au fait, Mû…

_-_ Moui…. ?

_- _Bon retour au Sanctuaire. C'est bon de te retrouver.

_Temple du Grand Pope, un peu plus tard_

Le Grand Pope soupira en enfilant son casque et en masquant son visage. La cérémonie allait bientôt débuter. Il avait pris le temps de rencontrer chacun des prétendants, et bien sûr, tous étaient dignes des armures d'or. Parfait. La nouvelle génération tiendrait le coup, et Athéna sera en sécurité. Sion effleura du bout des doigts l'accoudoir de son siège. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il était vraiment fatigué.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il cherchait à repérer dans quel corps de bébé la déesse s'était réincarnée, en vain. Elle avait du retard, cette fois. Mais pour le moment, un autre problème l'embarassait et lui tourmentait l'esprit. Saga, le futur chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, le laissait septique. Il semblait pourtant tellement bon et généreux... Mais alors pourquoi Sion avait-il le pressentiment qu'autre chose se cachait derrière ce sourire, une chose que Saga lui-même semblait ignorer?

_-_ Peut-être es-tu simplement un peu trop paranoiaque, tu ne crois pas?

Sion sursauta en entendant les pas du chevalier d'or de la Balance devant lui, vêtu de son armure. Toujours le même... Il n'avait pas changé. Le Bélier eut un sourire et se leva pour aller à la rencontre de son vieil ami, mais Dokho l'en empêcha d'un simple sourire, et il posa un genou à terre devant lui.

_-_ Dokho... soupira Sion, un peu las.

_-_ Non non, tu connais les règles, Sion, réprimanda doucement le chevalier de la Balance. Si je commence à m'y soustraire, les autres suivront et tu n'imposeras plus le moindre respect. Déjà que tu n'es pas très autoritaire...

Sion sourit à la boutade et se redressa, adoptant un air majestueux.

_-_ Un peu de respect envers ton Grand Pope, chevalier, gronda-t-il.

_-_ Mais bien sûr... murmura Dokho en souriant d'un air moqueur. Désolé, Grand Pope, cela ne se reproduira plus, annonça-t-il plus haut.

Soudainement, le Bélier vit son ami retomber en arrière, en position assise, et pousser un soupir de soulagement.

_-_ Dis donc, je croyais qu'on devait respecter les règles? s'étonna Sion en se rasseyant.

_-_ Oh, tu y as cru... On ne doit le faire que lorsque des gardes sont présents... Ces jeunes recrues nous espionnaient, expliqua Dokho en haussant les épaules. Sincèrement, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je resterais longtemps à genoux devant toi, quand même?

_- _Bah, disons que cela m'aurait étonné, admit Sion en souriant.

_-_ Mais au fait, comment va ton apprenti? demanda Dokho, interrogeant son ami du regard, et ôtant une épée de son armure qui le gênait. Ce gamin m'a beaucoup plus, il est marrant...

_- _Il a fait de nombreux progrès... Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il endosse l'armure d'or du Bélier, hélas... déclara pensivement Sion.

_-_ Oulà, du calme! s'esclaffa Dokho. Il n'a que 13ou 14 ans, je crois, c'est un peu tôt.

_-_ C'est vrai que je préfère largement attendre 16 ans... continua Sion. Enfin, en tout cas je vais pouvoir remettre les armures d'or, aujourd'hui.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ne pas les avoir remises au moins à Saga et Shura? Ils avaient largement atteint l'âge nécessaire, et la technique non?

_-_ C'est vrai... Mais je ne voulais pas revenir au Sanctuaire trop tôt, donc j'ai attendu que d'autres soient prêts...

_-_ Flemmard...

Pratique, mon cher.

_Montée des marches du Sanctuaire, on rencontre Shura_

Shura regarda silencieusement le temple du Grand Pope qui se dressait, splendide, devant eux. A ses côtés se trouvait Masque de Mort, et devant euxSaga et Ayoros. Shura trouvait le voisin peu bavard, mais bon il n'avait pas engagé la conversation, de son côté, donc c'était normal. Les deux futurs chevaliers, devant eux, discutaient de toute manière pour quatre. Eux ne semblaient pas anxieux le moins du monde... Et pourtant, Shura sentait son propre ventre se contracter. Jamais il n'aurait cru être enfin digne d'une armure d'or!

Son entraînement aux Pyrénées avait été long et laborieux. Jamais, en quittant ses parents, il ne se doutait de ce qui l'attendait. Shura serra les poings en repensant à ses parents: eux de toute manière, ils ne méritaient pas son attention... Seul son maître lui avait témoigné un tant soit peu d'intérêt, dans toute sa vie.

Shura revint à la réalité en entendant les grandes portes s'ouvrir. Tiens, c'est bizarre, il pensait qu'il y aurait toute une foule pour assister à la remise des armures d'or...

_Je prends les désirs pour des réalités, moi,_ se morigéna Shura en dissimulant un soupir agacé.

Il se passa la main dans ses courts cheveux noirs, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux, et vit Masque de Mort à côté de lui se tendre légèrement. Tiens, apparemment lui non plus ne se sentait plus très à l'aise. Il faut dire que le personnage devant eux avait quelque chose... d'intimidant. Habillé de blanc et de d'or, un masque sévère dissimulait ses traits.Shura avait horreur de ne pas voir le visage de celui qui lui parlait, cela avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Shura ne mit pas très longtemps à remarquer la présence d'un autre chevalier d'or... Mmmm... Dokho, lui semblait-il. Son armure était splendide. Des armes scintillaient autour de lui, tandis qu'il rangeait une épée qu'il avait apparement sortie de son fourreau. Et dire qu'il porterait dans peu de temps une telle merveille. Elle semblait adhérer aux moindres mouvements du chevalier, se fondre contre son corps...

_- _Bienvenue à vous, annonça le Grand Pope en se levant. Vous avez tous subi de longues épreuves, afin d'obtenir une armure et de pouvoir jurer fidelité à notre Déesse, Athéna. Mais il est encore temps de faire demi-tour. Sachez que la vie qui vous attend ne sera pas facile, les épreuves seront multiples, vous ne cesserez jamais de vous entraîner, et ce bien plus durement qu'au temps où vous étiez apprentis... Que décidez-vous?

Saga et Ayoros s'avançèrent tous deux d'un pas, pour signifier qu'ils ne refusaient pas leur tâche. Masque de Mort suivit bientôt, une expression féroce et... amusée... sur son visage aux traits durs. En voilà un qui inquiétait Shura. Mais l'adolescent ne se posa pas plus de questions, et s'avança lui aussi. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas.

C'était vrai. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui le poussait à se mettre au service d'une Déesse qu'il ne connaissait même pas? Un vide s'empara alors de son coeur. Lui ne se battait pour aucune raison. Même Masque de Mort en avait une, celle de tuer, supposait Shura.

Alors, c'est un peu la mort dans l'âme qu'il regarda Saga s'avancer, après un autre discours du Grand Pope. L'homme à l'aura bienfaisante s'agenouilla et écouta respectueusement les quelques mots qui lui furent adressés directement par le représentant terrestre d'Athéna. Mais bientôt, le silence se fit dans la salle. L'armure d'or des Gémeaux, ou plutôt son urne, apparût devant le futur chevalier.

L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux, un homme au sourire chaleureux, mais qui semblait dénué d'expression à cause de son regard indifférent, marcha jusqu'à Saga. Il lui tendit la main, le releva, et tous deux échangèrent quelques paroles. L'ancien chevalier le fixa un instant du regard, avant de s'éloigner sur la droite. Saga lui adressa un sourire et se dirigea bientôt vers son armure, sous les regards attentifs des rares occupants de la salle.

Il suscita son cosmos, et bientôt l'armure des Gémeaux, rayonnante et magnifique, s'éleva dans les airs...

_Aux marches de la première maison du Sanctuaire, un peu plus tard_

Mû se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de dépasser du regard les têtes des gens accumulés devant lui. Il était au pied des douze maisons du zodiaque. Quelques minutes auparavant, il voulait seulement essayer de rejoindre son maître, puisqu'il s'ennuyait ferme, mais alors là... Une véritable foule lui obstruait le chemin! Et bien sûr, impossible d'utiliser la téléportation sur une aussi longue distance au sein du Sanctuaire...

_-_ Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

L'adolescent, plutôt agacé, se retourna brusquement vers celui qui l'interpelait et dont il pensait avoir reconnu la voix.

_-_ Milo, tu n'es pas obligé de... ah euh... bonjour monsieur Avilo... hum...

Mû avait soudainement levé les yeux sur l'homme qui le toisait assez peu amicalement, à vrai dire. L'apprenti, se rendant compte de sa méprise, regarda ses chaussures et marmonna une vague excuse assez mal trouvée.

_-_ C'est bon, arrête. Tu as bien changé, gamin, moi qui pensait que tu y resterais... souffla Avilo avec un sourire moqueur.

Mû releva soudainement la tête, les yeux brillants de colère. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour être la risée du chevalier, tout de même! Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante à Avilo, celui-ci l'attrapa par la nuqueet l'emmena plus loin, hors de vue de la foule. Mû prit un instant peur en sentant la solide poigne qui lui broyait le cou, et il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas se téléporter ou prévenir Maître Sion...

Non! Il n'était pas un lâche!

Lorsque Mû sentit la poigne le libérer, il adressa un regard noir au chevalier du Cancer, avant d'annoncer:

_-_ Mon maître m'a demandé d'éviter de parler avec vous, chevalier.

Il s'apprêta à quitter Avilo à pas vifs, malgré ses belles paroles encourageantes, mais le chevalier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_-_ Je te trouve bien arrogant pour un simple apprenti, toi!

Le Cancer lui attrapa le bras sans aucune douceur et le ramena en arrière brusquement. L'adolescent chercha à se dégager, et il se rendit compte que, s'il n'avait pas subi son entraînement, son bras aurait pu être cassé. Avilo s'accroupit devant lui et le secoua un peu, pour avoir son attention.

_-_ Arrête de te débattre! Je ne te veux aucun mal. J'aimerais seulement que tu préviennes ton maître de quelque chose.

Le ton sérieux d'Avilo calma instantanément l'adolescent. Il écouta sans broncher les paroles que le chevalier lui murmurait à l'oreille, afin de ne pas être entendu.

_- _Dis-le de se méfier de mon apprenti, Masque de Mort... Il n'est plus comme avant depuis que... Enfin, dis-lui aussi, s'il ne s'en doute pas déjà, de ne pas faire confiance au nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux. Tu t'en souviendras?

Mû hocha difficilement la tête, le coeur serré. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu transformer ainsi le jeune garçon aux cheveus bleus... Bah, de toute manière, ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien. Mais quand même... Après s'être reçu un léger soufflet pour son insolence -accepté avec mal, il faut dire- Mû reprit le chemin des douze maisons et constata, agacé, que la foule encombrait toujours les marches.

L'apprenti se résolut alors à passer en force, et commença à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage dans la foule. Mais une voix grave l'arrêta, sonnant rieuse:

_-_ Tu n'y arriveras pas, Mû!

Mû se retourna vers Aldébaran qui le rejoignait, et lui adressa un sourire amical avant de lui désigner le monde agglutiné devant eux du menton.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_-_ Tu n'es pas au courant? Aujourd'hui, quatre apprentis viennent de se faire léguer leurs armures d'or! On dit que, pour cet évènement, même le Grand Pope est revenu!

Ah...

Mû tenta de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, afin d'apercevoir ce qui se passait. Peine perdue... Il lança un regard noir à Aldébaran qui riait, lui plutôt avantagé par sa grande taille. Puis Mû eut un sourire espiègle, et il se concentra brièvement avant de s'élever dans les airs en position assise, comme s'il méditait.

_- _Bah comment tu fais ça? demanda Aldébaran, étonné.

_- _Télékinésie...

Il observa d'un regard curieux les chevaliers, vêtus des somptueuses armures d'or, descendre doucement les marches du temple du Bélier. Les deux premiers semblaient plus âgés que les autres. L'un avait les cheveux courts et bruns, l'autre les avait longs et bleus... Mû n'en connaissait aucun, mais le brun ressemblait fortement à Aiolia. Il reconnut aussi rapidement Masque de Mort, qui n'avait pas vraiment changé. Seule l'expression de son visage fit frissonner Mû.

_Dans le temple du Grand Pope; au même moment_

Sion releva brusquement la tête, distrait de sa méditation. Ca y était! Athéna venait d'arriver! Quelque part en Europe, semblait-il, un bébé venait de dégager une puissante aura. Comme toujours, l'esprit de la Déesse avait parfaitement bien choisi son hôte, l'enfant était orpheline.

Le Grand Pope se leva de son siège et chercha rapidement le chevalier d'or le plus proche de lui, afin de l'accompagner en Europe. Shura.

_- _Chevalier du Capricorne, j'ai besoin de ton aide... envoya Sion par la télépathie.

Tandis que le cosmos du chevalier s'approchait peu à peu, Sion remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Voyons... tout d'abord, Dokho. Le prévenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce point-là était réglé. Ensuite, son remplaçant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, et Sion lui donna des instructions précises pour son absence, qui de toute manière ne durerait pas longtemps. Et Mû. Mais où était-il, celui-là? Près d'Aldébaran. Bon, pas de problème, donc.

_-_Grand Pope, vous m'avez demandé? questionna le chevalier d'or du Capricorne en posant un genoux à terre.

Sion le dévisagea pendant quelques longues secondes, silencieux. C'était donc lui, le jeune chevalier dont il avait ressenti la profonde solitude... Aucune ambition dans la vie, aucune raison de vivre... Peut-être cela allait-il changer, à présent. Le Grand Pope fut heureux de la coincidence, il était utile que ce soit Shura qui l'accompagne.

_-_ Chevalier, nous allons chercher Athéna. Notre Déesse vient à peine de se réincarner, et elle doit rejoindre le Sanctuaire au plus vite.

Bien Grand Pope.

_-_ Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Sion se leva de son trône et s'approcha doucement du chevalier. Il lui tendit une main afin qu'il se relève, et, sans un mot, fit briller légèrement son cosmos. Il put lire la surprise sur le visage de Shura. Il était vrai que bien que de chevalier connaissait sa véritable identité. Sion eut un sourire, dissimulé par le mystère de son masque, et il se téléporta sans plus attendre. Athéna l'attendait. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux chevaliers disparurent en direction de l'Allemagne, afin de chercher celle à qui ils devaient allégeance.

_Près des baraquements, le soir_

Mû jeta un coup d'oeil prudent au coin de l'angle du mur, avant de se reculer précipitamment. Il faisait nuit à présent, et la silhouette qu'il pistait depuis quelques minutes pouvait se retourner à n'importe quel moment. L'adolescent prit une inspiration silencieuse, avant de s'attacher les cheveux dans le dos et de poursuivre son espionnage. Que dirait Maître Sion s'il le voyait...

Mû s'avança doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. La sombre silhouette devant lui continuait à marcher et semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Apparemment, il n'avait rien à craindre. L'Atlante n'entendait que les battements de son propre coeur, ainsi que le son des pas de l'homme sur le gravier. Il mit une main devant sa bouche afin d'étouffer sa respiration, et, les yeux agrandis par la concentration et l'obscurité, il poursuivit son chemin plus discret que sa propre ombre.

Mais soudainement, le suivi se retourna et envoya une décharge de cosmos dans la direction de Mû. Celui-ci, grâce à son entraînement, parvint à l'éviter en effectuant un bond dans les airs, et il atterit un peu plus en arrière, accroupi.

_-_ Tiens tiens, Mû... Il m'avait bien semblé te reconnaître. Tu as fait des progrès, dis-moi, moustique.

_-_ Toujours aussi agréable, à ce que je vois, répliqua Mû au chevalier du Cancer, sans son armure.

_-_ Que veux-tu, on ne change pas du jour au lendemain... murmura Masque de Mort, le fixant dans les yeux.

Mû en resta muet pendant quelques secondes. Une lueur brûlait au fond des yeux marines... De la folie? Non... L'envie de tuer. L'apprenti recula prudemment de quelques pas. Masque de Mort était bien un chevalier d'or s'il avait ainsi réussi à le repérer...

_-_ Pourtant, la rumeur qui court sur toi dit le contraire, avança Mû en détaillant les moindres mouvements de Masque de Mort.

_- _Ah vraiment? Et que dit-on sur moi?

_-_ Que tu es devenu un tueur sanguinaire.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres du Cancer ne fit que confirmer le doute de Mû.

_Allemagne, dans un orphelinat_

Sion frappa avec appréhension à la porte de l'orphelinat. Il sentait plus qu'il n'entendait la présence de Shura dans son dos. Ce jeune garçon... son cosmos était mélancolique. En l'étudiant, Sion s'était rendu compte que le jeune chevalier était à la dérive. Il n'avait aucune motivation, aucun point de repère, aucune raison de se battre. Alors effectivement, à quoi bon s'entraîner? Sion se demandait comment Shura avait pu survivre comme ça...

Déjà puissant, qu'est-ce que se sera quand il aura une raison de se battre? Sion eut un hochement de tête approbateur, et il poussa la porte afin de se diriger directement vers le cosmos de sa Déesse. Aucune personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, et cela faciliterait son travail bien sûr...

Le Grand Pope se laissa guider par la bonté qui émanait déjà du petit être. Il en vint alors au bout de quelques secondes à contempler des enfants qui regardaient la télévision, complètement ébahis par les images qui défilaient sur l'écran. Son regard effleura les enfants assis et immobiles, sans surveillance, et il s'arrêta sur une gamine de six ans. Ce n'était pas Athéna, mais elle la tenait dans ses bras. Le bébé, âgé de guère plus de quelques mois, avait les cheveux violets et un grand sourire aux lèvres. La fille de six ans riait en la regardant.

Shura...

Oui Grand Pope?

_- _La voici, c'est elle.Athéna.

Sion s'avança doucement, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas alarmer les enfants, et il s'accroupit près de la gamine de six ans.

_-_ Bonjour...

_-_ Bonjour monsieur. Madame Elsa n'est pas encore là, vous savez.

_-_ Oui, j'ai remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas grave, disons que j'ai une autorisation un peu spéciale. Dis-moi... l'enfant que tu tiens dans tes bras, c'est ta soeur? hasarda Sion.

_-_ Non, pas du tout, mais elle est arrivée ici il y a quelques jours, et je l'ai trouvée tellement mignonne que je m'en suis occupée, expliqua gentiment la fillette, guère farouche.

Sion la regarda pensivement. D'elle n'émanait aucun cosmos, mais il pouvait en revanche ressentir la chaleur et la bonté de celui du bébé. Sion et la gamine échangèrent un regard, et cette dernière eut un sourire chaleureux.

_-_ Vous voulez l'emmener avec vous, n'est-ce pas?

_- _Comment le sais-tu? s'étonna Sion.

_-_ Ca se voit dans votre regard. Mais...

_-_ Tu ne veux pas que je l'emmène?

_-_ Si, au contraire. Vous savez, il y a des gens qui sont venus,hier, pour adopter un enfant. Ils vulent la prendre, expliqua tristement l'enfant en regardant le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Mais j'ai senti qu'ils n'étaient pas très gentils... Je préfèrerais que se soit vous qui vous enoccupiez.

_-_ Et tu as confiance en moi?

Sion laissa quelques secondes à la fillette qui le dévisageait gentiment, et elle hocha la tête en affirmation.

_-_ Mais vous devez faire vite, poursuivit-elle. Madame Elsa ne devrait plus tarder, et elle ne voudra pas que vous la preniez. Faites vite, partez le plus tôt possible. Et... faites attention à elle s'il vous plait...

Sion prit doucement le bébé dans ses bras, et il l'examina attentivement. Ele serait très belle plus tard, c'est certain. Pour le moment, ses joues étaient rebondies, et son sourire semblait sans cesse accroché à ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient violets, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler ceux de Mû. Mais le mieux était évidemment son cosmos si bienveillant.

Le Grand Pope se releva doucement, la réincarnation toujours dans ses bras, et il sentit son coeur s'alléger. A présent qu'il avait la Déesse près de lui, il la protégerait. Voilà qui le rassurait. Combien de nuits blanches avait-il passé à penser à Athéna, peut-être déjà réincarnée sans qu'il le sache, et maltraitée ou autre... Il se souvint avec nostalgie du temps où ses compagnons et lui avaient protéger leur Déesse lors de la dernière guerre sainte, où seuls Dokho et lui-même étaient revenus vivants...

Son coeur s'apaisa et les larmes lui vint aux yeux en ressentant pour la énième fois le doux cosmos désormais familier d'Athéna. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'enveloppait, le réconfortait et le protégeait, comme avant. Sion prit une grande inspiration, et se retourna vers Shura qui l'observait sans mot dire. Il lui annonça:

_- _Shura, voici ta Déesse, celle que tu te dois de protéger pour toujours. Ne l'oublie pas.

Shura observa d'un air septique le bébé qui riait dans les bras de son Grand Pope, mais soudainement, il se figea. Il venait à son tour de ressentir l'amour que déployait sa Déesse autour d'elle. Comment cela pouvait-il exister... Shura sentit alors le vide qui occupait son coeur de combler. L'image et la douceur de sa Déesse se grava dans son esprit, et il sut pourquoi il se battrait à présent.

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14, partie 1: Etoiles

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que je sache que tu suis ma fic, cela ma fait plaisir! Bonne lecture!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Belier: Je crois que j'ai pris trop de vitamines aussi, deux chapitres d'un coup... en tout cas, j'espère qu'ils te plairont! Merci, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, et bonne lecture!

Shina The Black Angel: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et qu'elle ne te décevra pas... bonne lecture et à plus tard!

Thealie: Hélas, j'ai déjà trop retardé, pour Sion... Quand à la fillette, je ne sais pas exactement qui elle est. Je pense que je le referais venir, un peu plus tard.. Merci et bonne lecture!

Misaoshi: Mais nooooon... je serais gentille, aies confffffffiiiiance... allez, merci encore, et bonne lecture!

Dee-dee: Tu as raison, et on m'en a souvent fait la remarque... enfin, par la suite, je te promets d'être plus attentive et de ne plus faire d'erreur comme celle-là. Bonne lecture et merci!

Chapitre 14, partie 1: Etoiles

Shura se redressa légèrement et grimaça en se sentant dérouillé par le mouvement. Voilà près de deux heures qu'il surveillait ce bébé, en attendant le Grand Pope… Il était chevalier d'or, pas baby-sitter ! Non mais vraiment, parfois, Sion il…

Mais le chevalier du Capricorne baissa les yeux sur le bébé qui riait joyeusement en tiraillant sur sa couverture. Comme tentant une expérience dangereuse, Shura déglutit et avança lentement une main vers la joue du bébé au cosmos si puissant. Athéna saisit son index et changea de cible. Elle abandonna sa couverture et se mit à tirer avec entrain sur le pauvre chevalier d'or qui tentait sans succès de s'arracher à la faible poigne sans faire de mal.

_-_ Un problème, chevalier ?

Shura ne se retourna même pas, il avait déjà reconnu le cosmos du garçon derrière lui. Aphrodite. Il était son aîné d'à peine un an, par conséquent le jeune garçon allait bientôt recevoir son armure, à coup sûr… Aphrodite s'approcha de lui et eut un sourire amusé en voyant la scène. Il avança lui aussi la main et libéra doucement le doigt de Shura.

_-_ Un bébé ce n'est pas très féroce, chevalier, vous pouvez très bien lui enlever votre doigt sans qu'il ne vous déchire la gorge à pleine dent.

Shura serra les dents et se retourna vers l'insolent qui osait se moquer d'un chevalier d'or, mais il arrêta net son poing lorsqu'il vit le sourire d'Aphrodite. Il riait simplement, sans chercher à être méchant… Bah… le Capricorne haussa les épaules et calma son cosmos. Ce bébé… il était devenu sa raison de se battre, à présent. Mais quand même, où était Sion ?

_Au même moment, logements des apprentis_

Mû referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il observa le local d'apprenti qu'il partageait avec Shaka. La chambre était simple et tranquille, et une fenêtre donnait sur l'arène directement. Mû ne s'étonna pas de voir Shaka, aussi immobile qu'une pierre, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils se partageaient cette chambre, et Mû s'était peu à peu habitué aux étranges manières de son compagnon de chambre.

Tout comme celles de Aiolia qui aimait faire du jogging le matin, et qui s'amusait à taper à leur fenêtre quand il passait devant leur local, pour les réveiller. Ou encore Aldébaran qui engouffrait une quantité impressionnante de nourriture à chaque repas…

Cette vie en communauté, Mû n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Il avait vécu longtemps à Jamir, seul avec son maître, et en réalité cette manière de vivre lui manquait un peu… Maître Sion n'avait plus tellement de temps à lui consacrer, puisqu'il reprenait sa fonction de Grand Pope. Mû se retrouvait donc à partager les mêmes entraînements que ses camarades, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais en même temps… Serait-il jaloux ? Maître Sion en cessait de lui répéter qu'il était trop susceptible…

Mû soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'adolescence, mais en ce moment, il se sentait plutôt confus et maussade, partagé entre les deux vies qu'il aimait. Le jeune Atlante écarta un peu sa tunique collée par la sueur à sa peau. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle chaleur !

Mû se souleva sur un coude et attrapa un livre en équilibre sur une étagère. Il se plongea aussitôt dans la lecture de l'ouvrage, pas vraiment motivé pour se concentrer maintenant sur l'alchimie imposée par son maître. En réalité, il savait bien ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis tant de temps…

Masque de Mort… Quel surnom affreux. Mû ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point l'adolescent bougonneur mais protecteur avait changé. Radicalement. Le jeune Atlante n'était pas bête au point de ne pas savoir distinguer réalité et roman. Ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Masque de Mort, ce n'était pas comme dans les romans… C'était de la pure réalité. Les deux garçons se séparaient, après un court instant où ils avaient été amis. Mû en était venu à croire qu'il pourrait faire revenir le gamin chahuteur et grognant, mais il avait vite été désenchanté.

_-_ Mû…

_-_ Oui Shaka ?

_-_ J'essaye de méditer, tu vois. Ce n'est pas facile avec ces pages que tu tournes tout le temps.

Mû, confus, se rendit compte qu'il tournait depuis pas mal de temps les pages à une vitesse affolante, sans même les lire. Il se redressa et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Shaka.

_-_ Désolé, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

_-_ Bah, je l'avais deviné. Quelque chose te tourmente.

Ce n'était pas une question… Shaka savait être perspicace quand il le fallait.

_-_ En effet, soupira Mû en se relaissant tomber et en contemplant le plafond lézardé. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce qui m'arrive est tout à fait normal, un incident de la vie. Je vais m'y accoutumer.

Mû se moquait un peu de lui, actuellement… Bien sûr qu'il arriverait à se défaire de l'image de Masque de Mort, à oublier son amitié et à devenir un simple compagnon d'arme –enfin, peut-être- mais cela allait être dur. Très dur. Mû serra les dents pour empêcher des larmes de lui envahir les yeux. Un chevalier ne pleurait pas. L'adolescent reprit son livre et sa lecture, tandis que Shaka s'était replongé depuis longtemps dans sa méditation. Mû se demandait même s'il avait écouté sa réponse…

Le silence régnait dans la chambre depuis au moins une demi-heure, lorsque, brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, rebondissant sur le mur, et Aldébaran entra apparemment dans une grande colère. Surpris par le bruit, Mû sursauta violemment et le livre lui échappa des mains pour se glisser dans l'espace entre son lit et le mur. Le jeune Atlante observa d'un œil mécontent et sceptique le bouquin, tombé dans la poussière sous son lit, et il plongea la main pour le récupérer.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Aldébaran ? Tu es rarement dans cet état… fit remarquer Shaka, sereinement comme toujours.

_Bizarre, en effet…_ remarqua Mû, tâtonnant toujours sur le sol à la recherche de son fichu livre.

_-_ Ce qui se passe ? bougonna le jeune apprenti. Mais il se passe que Saga, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux se croit tout permis !

_Chevalier des Gémeaux ? Impossible…_ songea encore Mû, les yeux plissés par la concentration pour retrouver son livre. _Il n'a pourtant pas atterri si loin… Saleté…_

_- _Comment ça ? s'étonna Shaka. Il me semblait qu'il était pourtant…

_-_ Juste ? Admirable ? Courageux ? LOYAL PEUT-ETRE! acheva Aldébaran en élevant sa voix de centaure et en serrant les poings, les yeux étincelants de colère.

Encore plus surpris que la première fois, Mû sursauta avec plus de force et se cogna violemment la tête contre l'étagère au-dessus de son lit. Sans avoir récupérer son livre, toujours… Le jeune Atlante se releva, les larmes au yeux à cause de la douleur, et il se frotta vigoureusement la tête en s'adressant à son ami.

_-_ Explique-nous plutôt, Aldébaran…

_Parce que là, ça commence à bien faire. Si je dois sursauter, autant que se soit assis sur un lit. C'est moins dangereux._

L'adolescent acquiesça, et s'assit aux côtés de Shaka. Mû se surprit à les dévisager un instant, tant la différence était grande entre les deux apprentis… Puis il se reprit alors qu'Aldébaran expliquait :

_-_ Ce chevalier d'or a ordonné à tous les apprentis de s'entraîner quatre heures de plus, ce soir… bougonna-t-il.

_-_ Et alors ? argumenta doucement Shaka. S'il fait ça, tout le monde le sait, c'est pour notre bien et surtout pour celui de la Déesse. Il veut que les chevaliers d'Athéna soient puissants… Je suis d'accord avec lui, un peu plus d'entraînement ne nous fera pas de mal.

_-_ En plus, il a du faire exprès de choisir le soir, quand il ne fait pas trop chaud… continua pensivement Mû. Il est gentil… il aurait pu nous faire ça pendant la pause du repas.

Aldébaran, les yeux fixés, resta silencieux et renfrogné.

_-_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te gêne, là-dedans ? questionna Shaka, les yeux toujours fermés. Nous avons l'habitude des entraînements.

_-_ Et surtout… poursuivit Mû en venant s'accroupir devant l'apprenti chevalier du Taureau. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à te plaindre devant le travail… Ou à entrer comme un fou furieux dans une chambre d'ami. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Aldébaran soupira et regarda tristement le Tibétain qui l'observait d'un air perplexe.

_-_ Ne le répétez pas… en fait, je n'aurais pas du venir ici pour raconter tout ça, c'était sous le coup de la colère. Mais… Tullio, tu te souviens ? Celui qui concours pour l'armure de la Mouche…

Mû hocha la tête. Ce jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges, un peu fragile et si discret… Qu'avait-il ?

_-_ Bah, il est malade… marmonna Aldébaran. Il a passé difficilement cette matinée d'entraînements, alors je vois mal comment il pourrait réchapper d'une après-midi entière, suivie d'une soirée… C'est impossible, il ne tiendra pas.

_-_ Mais tu l'as dit à Saga ?

_-_ Oh oui… mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il est parti à grands pas.

_-_ C'est bizarre, ça… Il s'en moquait ?

Aldébaran, remonté contre le chevalier d'or, s'apprêtait à répondre affirmativement mais il s'arrêta soudainement. Son visage prit une expression pensive et il déclara :

_-_ Eh bien non, en fait… Il ne m'a pas écouté parce qu'il n'était pas attentif… je crois qu'il était soucieux, préoccupé.

Mû et Aldébaran échangèrent un regard, et le jeune Atlante haussa les épaules d'un air perplexe. Habituellement, Saga était toujours à l'écoute des autres… Qu'est-ce qui se passait, encore ?

_Au même moment, au Cap Sounion_

Saga s'accroupit derrière un rocher, les sourcils froncés, et il observa son frère jumeau qu'il venait d'enfermer. Quel fou ! Oser s'en prendre ainsi à Athéna… Non, quitte à devoir tuer Kanon, Saga ne laisserait jamais faire ça. Le chevalier sentit tout de même son cœur se serrer en voyant son jumeau tirer sur les barreaux de sa prison. Bientôt, il succomberait à la mer…

_-_ Kanon… mais quelle folie t'a pris ? murmura Saga, le regard triste. Est-ce parce que c'est moi qui ai obtenue l'armure d'or des Gémeaux ?

Le chevalier, après un dernier regard vers son frère, se releva et reprit le chemin du Sanctuaire. Il avait le cœur alourdi par sa tâche, à présent. Tuer son propre frère, ou laisser tuer Athéna… quel dilemme…

_**En es-tu sûr ?**_

Saga serra les dents en entendant cette voix insidieuse dans sa tête une fois de plus. Il savait ce que c'était. La partie sombre qui l'habitait combattait contre son bon côté. Chez Kanon, le mal l'avait emporté, mais Saga s'était fait la promesse qu'il tiendrait. Oh non, il ne le laisserait pas faire !

_**Mais oui… attends un peu, une bonne émotion bien violente, et je peux t'assurer que…**_

Saga secoua la tête violemment, et la voix cessa. Elle n'était pas encore assez puissante pour persister bien longtemps… Le chevalier des Gémeaux se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas parler de tout ça au Grand Pope. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ?

_Non,_ songea-t-il. _C'est mon affaire. Mon combat. C'est moi qui dois régler ça._

Tout de même, le chevalier était inquiet. Son mauvais côté (qu'il avait nommé Arles sans s'en rendre réellement compte) était resté silencieux pendant une semaine, à la grande surprise de Saga. Il avait un instant cru qu'Arles avait enfin abandonné, mais il était revenu à la charge ce midi, au camp d'entraînement des apprentis. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à leur donner quelques paroles d'encouragement, Arles avait refait son apparition, mais cette fois il ne s'était pas contenté de parler dans sa tête : il avait pris le contrôle de son corps ! Saga avait annoncé aux élèves qu'il fallait qu'ils travaillent 4 heures de plus ce soir, puis il s'était éloigné sans plus de commentaire.

Qu'avait-il dans la tête encore ? Bah… c'était sûrement pour ennuyer ces pauvres apprentis… Mais si Saga voulait rester crédible, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il revienne sur ses paroles, et puis un tel entraînement servirait la cause d'Athéna.

Mais Saga était inquiet par cette soudaine prise de pouvoir… Le chevalier fut cependant tiré de ses rêveries par une main qui lui tirait doucement la sienne, en hésitant. Devinant qu'il avait à faire à un apprenti, il se retourna doucement avec un sourire rassurant, pour découvrir un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui le dévisageait presque avec adoration. A côté de lui se tenait un autre adolescent, plus distant, voir même carrément glacial. Il avait les cheveux bleus, et ne regardait même pas Saga. Son regard était tourné vers le vague, il ne semblait être là que pour accompagner le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, mes enfants ? demanda Saga avec un sourire amusé devant cet étrange duo.

Dès qu'il leur adressa la parole, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges eut l'air surpris, et il se cacha derrière son camarade impassible ; celui-ci s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant cette appellation, 'mes enfants'. Puis il tourna son regard de glace vers Saga, désigna son compagnon caché derrière lui et annonça directement :

_-_ Il est malade. Il ne pourra pas faire l'entraînement de ce soir.

Saga le regarda un instant, puis il se souvint : Camus ! C'était lui, l'apprenti du chevalier d'or du Verseau… Curieux de connaître jusqu'au une telle impassibilité pouvait aller, Saga poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin et demanda :

_-_ Et si je ne veux pas ?

_-_ Bah tant pis. Il ne fera pas son entraînement quand même, répliqua Camus.

_-_ Même si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

_- _Même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Vous n'êtes pas le Grand Pope, rappela obligeamment l'adolescent.

_Touché,_ reconnut Saga, amusé.

Tiens, cela lui rappelait quelque chose, ça… La convocation du Grand Pope ! Justement, il allait annoncer qui serait son successeur ! Bravo, oublier une telle réunion… Heureusement, il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui pour arriver dans la salle.

Saga s'agenouilla devant Camus qui semblait maintenant lui lancer un regard de défi, et adressa un sourire à l'adolescent caché derrière lui.

_-_ Tu peux rester dans ta chambre pour l'entraînement de ce soir, lui annonça-t-il doucement. Mais sois discret, sinon tu vas faire des jaloux. Tu peux remercier ton ami…

Le garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais perdit l'équilibre à cause de sa maladie. Camus le rattrapa rapidement, sans aucune émotion, et s'éloigna en direction de l'arène sans adresser un seul regard ni un mot à Saga. Le chevalier des Gémeaux les regarda partir, un peu perplexe, avant de se reprendre et de se diriger vers la salle du Grand Pope.

_Premier temple du Sanctuaire, au même moment_

_-_ Alors, Mû ?

Sion eut un sourire amusé en voyant son apprenti soupirer. Décidemment, il se demandait si Mû trouverait un jour la bonne dose de ganmanium qu'il fallait donner pour l'armure de Pégase… C'était mal parti en tout cas.

Sion s'approcha de son apprenti et lui posa une main sur les cheveux.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je reviendrais demain, et en attendant, je veux que tu trouves tous les autres composants pour cette armure. Ensuite, tu essaieras d'équilibrer l'équation, et là tu trouveras ta réponse. D'accord ?

_-_ Oui oui.

Sion ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de Mû, et ce dernier lui adressa un regard de reproche. Le Grand Pope lui répondit par un sourire, et eut la grande surprise de voir le Tibétain le lui rendre… Bon, apparemment, son adolescence ne se passait pas si mal que ça.

_Un peu plus tard, dans la salle du Grand Pope_

Le Grand Pope tournait en rond dans la salle. La nouvelle la plus importante du Sanctuaire allait être annoncée, et seul Dokho, qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire était présent ! C'était bien un comble… Où se trouvaient Ayoros et Saga ?

_-_ Allons, Sion… calme-toi…

_-_ Tu en as de bonnes, ils sont en retard ! Alors que je vais annoncer qui prendra ma suite, et eux…

_-_ Pourquoi maintenant, d'ailleurs ? coupa le chevalier d'or de la Balance en lui jetant un regard curieux.

_-_ Tu le sais très bien, je pense… Je dois entraîner d'avantage Mû. Sinon il ne sera jamais prêt à prendre ma suite… Et puis, surtout, les étoiles sont claires. Le jour où tu entameras ta surveillance aux Cinq Pics, moi je dois cesser la mission qui m'a été attribuée et passer la main.

_-_ Oui… je pars demain, d'ailleurs… Mais à propos, qui vas-tu désigner à ta place ?

_-_ Ah ça… tu le sauras en même temps qu'eux ! répliqua Sion en regagnant son siège.

_-_ Sion…

_-_ …

_-_ Tu n'as pas encore décidé qui te succèderais, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_ … si. Mais je réfléchis encore un peu, il faut que ce soit certain.

_-_ Bah, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésites. Saga est parfaitement indiqué pour ce rôle, et tout le Sanctuaire s'attend à ce qu'il devienne Grand Pope.

Sion observa un instant son ami. Il avait l'air si confiant… Et ses paroles étaient la sagesse même. Mais quelque chose lui disait que, cette fois, il ne fallait pas suivre les conseils de Dokho. Saga… lui aussi, auparavant, il avait cru y trouver son successeur. Bien sûr, Ayoros était un bon chevalier aussi, dévoué à Athéna et tout ce qu'il fallait… Mais Saga le surpassait pour sa bienveillance.

Cependant, Sion éprouvait une gêne lorsqu'il sondait l'esprit de Saga. Non, son instinct lui disait de ne pas confier le pouvoir du Sanctuaire à Saga. Quelque chose de trouble sommeillait en lui, il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais c'était nocif à Athéna.

Le Grand Pope en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque les deux chevaliers d'or en question entrèrent. Il remit à la hâte son masque avant qu'ils ne le voient, et entendit un rire étouffé de la part de Dokho devant tant de négligence. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Dokho… Ce n'est que partie remise !

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'agenouillèrent devant lui, et Sion garda un instant le silence en les observant tous deux.

Saga ou Aioros ?

_-_ Aioros du Sagittaire et Saga des Gémeaux, pour vous servir, annonça Aioros de sa voix ferme.

Puissant, loyal, juste et droit… Mais moins que Saga…

_-_ Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? continua Saga doucement.

Si bienveillant, débordant d'amour et attentif aux besoins du Sanctuaire… Mais cette part en lui, si sombre et insondable…

_-_ Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel, chevaliers. La nouvelle réincarnation d'Athéna est une annonce claire : une autre menace se déclare. Le mal va bientôt se libérer, et j'ai donc décidé de choisir mon successeur. J'en ferais l'annonce officielle dans quelques jours, mais…

Saga… Aioros… Ce sera Aioros. Le risque de cette part sombre en Saga était bien trop grand, et même s'il se trompait, le chevalier du Sagittaire était tout de même juste et généreux, digne d'être Grand Pope. Son choix était fixé.

_-_ C'est à toi, chevalier du Sagittaire, que je vais céder mon trône. Toi qui rassemble bonté et courage.

Sion vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Dokho et Aioros, mais Saga resta impassible, comme s'il s'y attendait. Avait-il commit une erreur, finalement ? Le Grand Pope, pour dissiper ses doutes, décida aussitôt de se rendre à Star Hill, dès que cette petite réunion sera achevée.

Dokho lança un regard surpris à son ami. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Saga, considéré comme l'égal d'un Dieu, et relégué à la place de simple chevalier d'or qui œuvre pour le Sanctuaire… Sion avait commis là une erreur. Même si Saga ne réagissait pas, il n'en serait pas de même pour ses admirateurs, et Aioros risquait d'être plus détesté et méprisé que aimé…

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 14, partie 2: Etoiles

Chapitre 14: Etoiles (suite)

Mû soupira et s'installa tranquillement sur un rocher, qui faisait face à la mer. Voilà un endroit apaisant. Un endroit où il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement, sans être perturbé toutes les deux minutes. Le jeune Atlante ferma les yeux et laissa le vent salé lui apporter des nouvelles du monde, des nouvelles qui ne comprenait pas mais qu'il appréciait. Mû saisit une de ses mèches qui volaient librement derrière lui, et en éprouva la longueur. Peut-être serait-il temps de les couper à présent…

Mais le jeune Atlante se crispa soudainement lorsqu'un mal de tête l'assaillit. Qu'est-ce que… ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Mû fut agressé par diverses images floues et trop rapides pour qu'il puisse en saisir les détails.

_Des larmes, du sang… Pourquoi tant d'étoiles… Sentiment de vide, déchirant et effrayant… Colère, haine… Solitude… Douleur… Mais lumière, soudainement… Un enfant aux cheveux roux et au visage rieur, qui affichait lui aussi les points sur le front… Nouvel Atlante ?_

_Aries…_

Mû sursauta et se redressa brusquement. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'avait rien compris à ces images, hormis ce bébé Atlante. Sa migraine disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, ne laissant à l'adolescent qu'un goût amer dans sa bouche. C'était un goût de… larmes ? Mais il ne pleurait pas, pourtant ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Le jeune Atlante fut tiré de ses réflexions étonnées par un puissant mais bienveillant cosmos, derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et contempla, stupéfait, la majestueuse armure d'or du Bélier qui semblait l'attendre. Mû, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, s'approcha doucement de l'armure immobile et rayonnante.

_-_ Que me veux-tu ? murmura-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il avança lentement une main, pour la déposer sur le métal reluisant, mais à l'instant même où il allait effleurer l'armure, celle-ci se recula rapidement et disparut dans un éclat de lumière, laissant l'Atlante seul.

_Pas encore…_

_Au même moment, à l'arène_

_-_ Mais où est Mû ? questionna Aiolia. L'entraînement va commencer et il n'est toujours pas là. Put-être qu'il s'en rendormi…

_-_ Tu sais bien qu'il finira par arriver, comme d'habitude, soupira Milo en lui jetant un regard amusé. Et ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, tu veux…

Shaka ne participa pas à la conversation qui peu à peu déviait joyeusement. Il était concentré sur autre chose… quel était ce cosmos ?

_Au même moment, Star Hill_

Sion se hissa difficilement sur la plate forme du Star Hill. L'âge commençait à se faire ressentir, il était grand temps de prendre sa retraite. Mais… Avait-il bien remplit son rôle ? Après tout, Saga était le plus indiqué pour devenir le nouveau Grand Pope… Une fois de plus, Sion laissa son esprit s'échapper de son corps et lui ordonna de sonder celui de Saga. Non, décidemment, le chevalier possédait bel et bien un sombre secret qui dévorait peu à peu son âme.

Cela aurait été trop risqué de le mettre à la tête du Sanctuaire et des chevaliers d'or. Vraiment trop risqué. Sion laissa revenir son esprit à lui, et il scruta le ciel en quête de réponse.

_-_ Pourquoi êtes-vous si troubles ? Si inexactes ? murmura-t-il aux étoiles.

Habituellement, elles lui indiquaient toujours clairement ce qu'il devait savoir pour diriger efficacement le Sanctuaire… Pourquoi restaient-elles muettes aujourd'hui ? Seule l'Ours Polaire semblait différente, mais les autres étoiles étaient sourdes et muettes. Avait-il fait son temps ? Etait-ce pour ça que les étoiles ne lui parlaient plus ? Ou alors s'était-il trompé ? Etaient-elles en colère contre lui ?

_- _Tant de questions…

Le Grand Pope se retourna et examina attentivement chacune des cosmo-énergies du Sanctuaire, comme devait le faire un Grand Pope digne de ce nom lorsqu'il montait ici. Voyons… Chacun des chevaliers d'or était dans son temple, autant la nouvelle génération que l'ancienne, les apprentis, chose étrange, s'entraînaient encore à cette heure tardive. Mû se hâtait de rejoindre l'entraînement, il avait apparemment oublié… Sion eut un sourire amusé.

Tiens, en réalité non, deux chevaliers étaient absents de leurs temples. Dokho, évidemment, celui-là ne respectait jamais les règles… Il n'avait même pas préparé ses affaires pour les Cinq Pics. Sion soupira, puis analysa l'autre cosmos. Au moment où, surpris, il allait vérifier sa position, une ombre surgi devant lui. Il reconnut sans peine Saga, le deuxième chevalier d'or absent de sa maison.

Que faisait-il ici, et comment avait-il fait pour monter ?

La réponse de Saga fut calme et douce, comme toujours… Alors pourquoi Sion avait-il le sentiment que quelque chose était différent ?

_Point de vue de Saga_

Saga ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi grimper maintenant au sommet de Star Hill ? Il n'avait rien à y faire, après tout… Mmmm… si, il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi le Grand Pope ne l'avait pas choisi… Après tout, il était considéré comme l'égal d'un Dieu. Le Grand Pope avait sûrement eu un moment d'égarement. Il avait du se tromper, il ne voyait que ça. Mais… Saga sentait qu'Arles revenait lentement sur son esprit, en ce moment, alors même qu'il était agenouillé devant son Grand Pope.

C'est là que Saga se rendit qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps… Par Athéna, quel crime allait-il commettre ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il reste ici ! Le chevalier des Gémeaux s'efforça de répondre normalement à son Grand Pope alors qu'il perdait son contrôle. Non… il ne devait pas écouter les réponses… Cela le mettait dans une fureur plus grande encore, et Arles continuait de s'étendre ! Non !

_Au même moment, Mû_

Mû courut à perdre haleine vers le chemin qui le menait à l'arène. Fichu Sanctuaire où il ne pouvait pas se téléporter ! L'apprenti arriva juste au moment où les gardes ne regardaient pas de son côté. Quelle chance ! L'Atlante courut jusqu'à l'endroit où il s'entraînait d'habitude, à côté d'Aldébaran. Celui-ci lui adressa un léger sourire amusé entre des pompes, et Mû répliqua par une parole d'encouragement.

Il s'assit en tailleur et entama une séance de télékinésie. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois blocs de pierre s'élevaient autour de lui et se fixaient à une hauteur déterminée par Mû. Celui-ci la garda en mémoire et s'efforça de les maintenir à leur position, parfaitement immobiles. Il ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer.

_Au même moment, Dokho_

Dokho fronça les sourcils en lisant la lettre qui lui était destinée. C'est nouveau, ça… un apprenti allait lui être confié… Shi-machin… et merde, il se sentait trop jeune encore pour s'occuper d'un apprenti !

_-_ Trop jeune… mmm… enfin, c'est une façon de voir les choses,marmonna Dokho en froissant la lettre.

Ce n'est que grâce à Athéna qu'il conservait cette apparence. Seulement, devant son apprenti, il lui faudrait utiliser une illusion, car le gamin ne comprendrait pas.

Le chevalier de la Balance soupira, un peu déprimé. Il regrettait parfois la période d'avant la dernière guerre sainte. Bien sûr, les nouveaux chevaliers d'or étaient sympathiques, mais ce n'était pas la même chose… Heureusement, il restait encore Sion. Parfois, les deux Golds saints se calaient dans deux fauteuils isolés et se rappelaient le bon vieux temps, comme deux vieillards… bon, ils étaient des vieillards de toute manière.

Le chevalier de la Balance sourit en repensant à son vieil ami, et comme toujours dans ces moments, il sonda les environs à la recherche de son cosmos. Mais cette fois, Dokho eut plus de mal à le trouver. Il était faible. Trop faible.

_Au même moment, Sion_

Sion observa les étoiles. Tiens. Elles n'étaient plus muettes, maintenant. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'estompait peu à peu… mais le Grand Pope n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Il savait que Saga avait usurpé sa place, et que personne ne saurait la vérité hormis deux personnes.

Dokho. Son vieil ami. Finalement, il allait partir le premier. Et dire que cela avait été le sujet de tant de leurs pseudo disputes… Sion eut un rire en y repensant. Mais il fut vite interrompu par une montée de sang qui l'étrangla à moitié. La douleur était partie à présent. Sion soupira avec tristesse. Il aurait aimé revoir son compagnon une fois.

Mû. Lui, c'était un problème… il était trop jeune pour être laissé à l'abandon. Il avait encore tant à apprendre… il devait devenir chevalier d'or du Bélier, et alchimiste. Et puis, il n'avait pas encore découvert le septième sens, et aussi…

Non.

C'était autre chose qui gênait Sion. Mû pouvait parfaitement deviner les derniers secrets des Atlantes, grâce à la bibliothèque de Jamir. Il était déjà plus avancé que lui-même à son âge… Il deviendrait aussi facilement chevalier d'or, grâce à l'aide de Dokho, c'était sûr. Le septième sens viendrait avec l'expérience… Mais alors, quelle était la cause de la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur ? Ce n'était pas sa blessure…

L'Atlante eut un sursaut lorsque des images défilèrent douloureusement dans sa tête… Mû qui souriait, Mû qui s'entraînait, Mû en colère, agacé, vexé… Le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets faisait partie de sa vie. Sion ne voulait pas arrêter ces instants de joie, si rares dans son existence. Mais les étoiles étaient claires…

Alors… alors il devait au moins le revoir une fois. Avant de partir. Juste une fois. Sion laissa un souffle d'air entrer dans ses poumons, et s'approcha de la falaise. Il… il lui fallait descendre tout ça ? Impossible, dans son état. Dokho… lui pourrait l'aider à descendre. Oui, c'était la solution. Sion ferma les yeux alors que la douleur revenait à la charge. Il envoya son cosmos à la recherche de celui de son ami. Oh, si lui aussi il pouvait le revoir… Mais ils s'étaient déjà beaucoup côtoyés, celui importait pour le moment, c'était Mû. Personne d'autre. Dokho, aide-moi mon ami…

Les deux cosmos s'effleurèrent, tentèrent de se lier, mais l'un fut trop faible pour s'accrocher. Tandis que l'autre grandissait de fureur et de désespoir, le faible cosmos s'amenuisait et sombrait dans le néant.

_-_ Athéna, aide-moi… à le revoir… murmura Sion, à bout de force. S'il te plait… A… après, je m'en irais. Athéna, donne-moi la force…

Les étoiles étaient claires. Elles avaient retrouvé leurs voix. Sion les contempla, tandis qu'elles se brouillaient et disparaissaient de sa vue. Ses forces l'avaient abandonnées ; Athéna l'avait abandonné, et il était seul maintenant. Seules ces étoiles l'accompagnaient avec douceur et bienveillance. Il n'aurait pas la force de rejoindre son apprenti, une dernière fois. IL ne reverrait plus Dokho, non plus.

Ce soir, les étoiles étaient claires. Tu mourras ce soir, Sion. Tu mourras maintenant. Alors, tandis que ses dernières larmes retombaient dans ses cheveux, le firmament lui accorda une faveur.

A la lueur de la lune, Sion vit le visage de son apprenti se dessiner, souriant, pour lui dire au revoir. Ses paupières se baissèrent doucement, éteignant les dernières larmes.

_Au même moment, Dokho_

Dokho poussa un cri de rage et de frustration en sentant le cosmos de son ami se détacher du sien. Cela provoquait un tel sentiment de vide ! Il… il pouvait encore arriver à temps, il le savait. Athéna l'aiderait. Le chevalier de la Balance força ses jambes à aller plus vite, toujours plus vite. Star Hill se dessinait devant lui, il y était presque…

Au moment même où Dokho atteignait la masse rocheuse, le sentiment de vide s'accentua en lui. Un cosmos connu venait de s'éteindre, et le chevalier ferma les yeux comme pour éviter de ressentir la peine qui allait immanquablement le frapper, dans quelques instants… Il frappa violemment le pic rocheux, et son poing droit s'enfonça profondément, stoppant sa course folle. Il serra les dents et laissa la douleur lui envahir la main, laissa le sang goutter au sol. Sion était parti avant lui, finalement.

_Au même moment, Aldébaran_

Aldébaran relâcha son souffle alors que les pompes défilaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Il ne sentait toujours pas la douleur dans ses membres, mais à présent cela n'allait pas tarder. Pour se distraire, il promena son regard sur ses camarades qui s'entraînaient aussi durement que lui, mais son regard s'arrêta net devant un curieux phénomène, inhabituel.

Mû faisait léviter des blocs de pierre autour de lui, mais ceux-ci étaient instables, ils tremblaient, et le jeune Atlante avait les yeux ouverts. Il ne procédait jamais comme ça, d'habitude… Ses yeux étaient fixés devant lui, et sa bouche entrouverte, comme marquant la stupéfaction. Non, autre chose… L'horreur ? Aldébaran, interloqué, suivi son regard mais n'y découvrit rien. Que lui arrivait-il ? Les lèvres de Mû formèrent deux mots muets que son ami ne comprit pas, et soudainement, les blocs autour de lui s'effritèrent et explosèrent.

Aldébaran interrompit ses pompes et se précipita vers Mû qui avait été atteint de plusieurs éclats. Mas l'adolescent ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, et il le repoussa durement avant de s'enfuir de l'arène à toutes jambes, comme poursuivi par le diable. Qu'essayait-il de fuir ? Milo le rejoignit, puis Shaka, et ils regardèrent l'Atlante qui courait si vite qu'il ne semblait plus toucher le sol.

_Point de vue de Mû_

Il y a des choses qu'on ne comprend pas toujours. Aussi, lorsque Sion était mort, Mû n'avait ressenti qu'un vide… un trou, un manque en lui. Il n'avait pas tout de suite saisie que c'était le doux cosmos qui s'était échappé de la place importante que Mû lui avait réservé. Cette place était trop importante. Aussi le jeune Atlante courait à perdre haleine, sans vraiment vouloir connaître la raison de ce vide. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pas maintenant, pas encore… Pour le moment, la colère et l'horreur étaient les seuls sentiments présents en lui, et cela lui suffisait.

Comme toujours, il lança son esprit en dehors de son corps, à la recherche du cosmos si familier. Il avait beau fouiller, il trouvait beaucoup de cosmos, mais aucun n'était celui qu'il lui fallait. Il voulait encore se réfugier dans cette chaleur… C'était comme les bras d'un parent…

Le jeune Atlante sentit son visage se rafraîchir tandis qu'il courait. Il essuya machinalement les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le souffle lui manquait, alors qu'il revoyait Jamir. Il revenait toujours éreinté de ses entraînements dans la montagne, et maître Sion le regardait venir de la fenêtre, impassible. Qui le regarderait venir aujourd'hui…

Mû continua de courir et gravi peu à peu chacune des maisons du Zodiaque. Dans chacune d'elle, les chevaliers d'or, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, le laissait repartir sans même poser de questions tellement l'horreur et l'incompréhension sur son visage étaient frappantes. Mû dépassa la maison des Poissons sans vraiment comprendre où il allait, et il se mit à crier, juste pour entendre un son autre que sa course. Il ne voulait pas encore comprendre ce vide. Pas tout de suite.

Mais il se heurta soudainement à un corps robuste, et parvint avec peine à conserver son équilibre. Il leva les yeux sur la silhouette et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant la tunique de Grand Pope… Mais alors… son maître était toujours…

Non.

C'était quelqu'un d'autre, il le savait. Le cosmos lui fit l'effet d'un gifle tellement il était différent. Le vide subsistait toujours en lui, alors… Soudain, Mû comprit pourquoi un trou ornait la tunique respectée.

_-_ Tu l'as tué ! cracha-t-il à l'homme.

_-_ Un peu de respect envers ton nouveau Grand Pope, apprenti ! tonna l'homme.

Une rage telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue l'envahit en voyant ce personnage qui portait la tunique de son maître. De quel droit… ? Une aura dorée l'entoura alors que ses yeux devenaient bleus, et l'instant d'après une armure d'or surgi de nulle part dans un éclair aveuglant. Mû reconnut tout de suite l'armure d'or du Bélier, rayonnante. Sans vraiment saisir se qui se passait, Mû sentit une chaleur soudaine l'entourer. Une chaleur qui ressemblait tant à Sion…

Mû ne réfléchissait plus, la seule chose qu'il voyait était l'assassin de son maître, là, devant lui. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment. Mû leva un poing et s'avança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, dans l'intention évidente de frapper cet imposteur. Celui-ci évita le coup à la dernière seconde, et Mû appuya un pied sur la colonne pour dégager son poing. Il se retourna et ferma à nouveau la main, lorsqu'une autre, plus puissante, l'arrêta fermement.

Mû se rendit compte confusément que Dokho venait d'intervenir, et puis peu importe qui d'ailleurs. Sa main était bloquée, son corps aussi, par deux bras trop puissants pour lui. Il devait s'en débarrasser, ce n'était pas le moment !

_-_ Veuillez l'excuser, Grand Pope, annonça la voix calme à l'imposteur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

_-_ J'espère bien, annonça hautainement le Grand Pope. Je ne le punis pas, parce qu'à présent il est l'un des chevaliers d'or. Cela ameuterait tout le Sanctuaire si on savait qu'il m'avait attaqué.

_-_ Oui Grand Pope, acquiesça Dokho.

Sa poigne s'affermit sur Mû alors que l'homme s'éloigna, pour l'empêcher de se dégager comme il avait apparemment l'intention de le faire. Il l'avait vraiment ceinturé à temps...

_-_ Calme-toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

_-_ Il l'a tué… siffla Mû entre ses dents, luttant contre la poigne de Dokho. Je vous jure, il l'a tué… Lâchez-moi… Lâchez-moi !

_-_ Non, Mû. La revanche n'est pas pour maintenant. Si tu t'avises de le tuer, tu seras banni, tu seras la honte des chevaliers d'or, tu comprends, ça ? Sion ne l'aurait pas voulu, alors calme-toi, Mû !

Ses paroles firent l'effet de la foudre sur Mû. Il s'arrêta de lutter, les yeux fixes. Dokho avait parlé de Maître Sion au passé, c'était clair. La vérité qu'il avait tant fui l'avait rattrapé, finalement. Dès que la colère fut calmée, l'armure d'or du Bélier quitta Mû.

_Point de vue de Dokho_

Dokho guetta le cosmos de Mû. La colère le quittait, à présent, en même temps que l'armure d'or du Bélier. Quel choc cela avait été pour lui, en voyant ce jeune Atlante dans l'armure que Sion avait tant portée… Au départ, il en avait presque éprouvé de la colère. Heureusement qu'il était intervenu à temps, sans ça…

Dokho vit le poing se desserrer, et sentit le corps qu'il retenait se relâcher. Oui, la colère disparaissait. Elle était remplacée par la douleur. Dokho se laissa glisser au sol, tenant toujours Mû dans ses bras, le regard fixé sur l'armure d'or du Bélier qui scintillait encore. Ce cosmos si intense avait disparu. Le chevalier d'or, comme dans un état second, resserra sa prise sur le jeune Atlante qu'il tenait lorsqu'il entendit ses pleurs à travers un brouillard opaque.

Il continua à fixer son regard sur le casque du Bélier qui pleurait. Lui aussi, tiens. Au moins, ils étaient trois maintenant. Sans s'en rendre compte, Dokho berça doucement Mû contre lui, car il savait que la douleur qui l'habitait était pareille à la sienne. Ca faisait mal. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel dégagé, aux étoiles lumineuses et apaisantes. Un visage souriantse dessina, comme pour leur dire au revoir… Sion…

A suivre…


	16. Chapitre 16: Décisions

Réponses aux reviews:

Thealie: Merci beaucoup... je n'en espérais pas tant! J'espère quand même que je n'ai pas trop démoralisé... En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que les prochains te plairont tou autant! J'essayerais de faire moins triste à partir de la fin de ce chapitre, parce que bon y en a marre! lol merci et à plus tard.

Vivi: ah, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, à Saga... c'est pas sa faute! lol enfin, merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review, j'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi concluante! Merci et bonne lecture!

Shina The Black Angel: Lol oui, je m'en occuperais bien aussi, moua. Enfin, mercipour ta review! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, et bonne lecture!

Fushicho: Merci! Je vais offrir une tournée de mouchoirs. Je suis désolée d'avoir provoqué ça quand même... désolée! Je ne le referais plus. Bonne lecture et merci!

Vyrses: Ah oui, j'ai voulu les faire combattre, pis finalement ben non! Enfin pour la consolation, un petit bout d'enfant roux va apparaître, du nom de Kiki! Mais ça, c'est un peu plus tard... Merci et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 16: Décisions

Mû observa longuement l'armure d'or du Bélier devant lui, maussade. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de l'endosser, cette armure. Le jeune Atlante avança la main et caressa du bout des doigts le casque. Aussitôt, l'armure sembla s'éveiller et elle se mit à briller de mille feux… Mû retira sa main, et l'éclat s'éteignit doucement.

Et dire que son maître était mort pour ça… pour cette armure… pour… Athéna. Son regard mauve se dirigea vers la dernière des maisons qu'il pouvait voir d'ici. L'espace d'un instant, de sombres pensées l'envahirent…

Mais son maître n'aurait pas voulu de ça. Le jeune Atlante s'adossa à une colonne et se laissa glisser au sol. Tellement de choses avaient changées depuis le départ de son maître… Il était le nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier, le nouvel alchimiste. Il… il ne savait toujours pas comment réparer certaines armures… Il ne savait pas quelle dose de ganmanium il fallait ajouter à l'armure de Pégase.

Et il trouverait difficilement tout seul.

Heureusement, Dokho était là. Il avait rapidement réagis, et prit sa décision. En fait, il avait pris la décision à la place de Mû… Le jeune Atlante ne s'en plaignait pas, d'ailleurs. Trop de choses avaient changées, et toutes le choquaient. Tout d'abord, ce temple… c'était le sien. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Plus d'entraînements. Il était un chevalier d'Athéna sans même se sentir près.

Mû serra les dents en songeant à Jamir. Il se voyait mal revenir là-bas tout seul. Cette tour lui… appartenait ? Il y serait seul. Le thé, il allait apprendre à le faire. Les bandages, pareil. Il pourrait aller aussi souvent à la salle d'observation des étoiles qu'il voulait, maintenant. Le cimetière des armures… il l'effrayait toujours autant…

Mû serra les poings au sol et leva le regard vers le ciel dégagé de la Grèce. Il ne se sentait pas près pour tout ça, il voulait encore pouvoir se reposer sur Sion. Savoir que quelque soit le problème, il y aurait toujours Sion pour l'aider. Il était parti trop vite…

- Revenez… souffla Mû entre ses dents serrées.

Il ne fit rien pour retenir les larmes qui commençaient à lui envahir les yeux. Ca non plus, il n'en avait pas l'habitude… pleurer… mais ça faisait un tel vide ! Ce départ soudain, c'était pire qu'une déchirure en lui ! Comment avait-il pu le laisser tout seul maintenant ? Mû ferma les yeux et laissa des larmes de chagrin, de rage et de douleur s'écraser au sol tandis qu'il baissait la tête. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, comme pour se protéger de tout ça, et sentit son cœur se fermer sur lui-même.

- Mû ?

L'adolescent ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Aldébaran à ses côtés. S'il restait immobile, peut-être que le colosse s'en irait.

- Mû, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre, en ce moment…

Aldébaran s'assit à côté de lui, contre la colonne, au grand dépit de Mû. Ils en avaient tous après lui ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille, un peu ?

- Mais Mû… tu pleures ?

Aldébaran l'observa à la dérobée et avança lentement les mains pour ôter celles de Mû. Devant sa résistance, il n'insista pas, lâcha ses poignets et retourna son regard vers le ciel, un peu mal à l'aise. L'Atlante était étrange, en ce moment, plus renfermé sur lui-même. Il n'était pas désagréable, non… Mû ne l'était jamais. Mais il était distant et constamment triste, semblait-il, même lorsqu'il voulait faire un effort pour le cacher. Shaka, Milo et Aiolia l'avait remarqué, sans rien en dire cependant. Et…. Masque de Mort aussi, apparemment.

Aldébaran soupira et reprit :

- Ecoute… je suis venu t'annoncer que nous allons partir pour le temple du Grand Pope, avec Shaka. Il est temps que nous nous fassions sacrer chevaliers d'Athéna, puisque nous avons tous les trois réussis à obtenir nos armures.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Si j'y vais, je le tue.

- Qui ? Shaka ?

- Non.

- Le… le Grand Pope ?

Le silence de Mû était éloquent. Aldébaran se leva d'un bond et observa intensément le Tibétain.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! cria Aldébaran. Dis-le moi !

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, peut-être ! s'écria Mû en relevant son regard clair vers lui. Je ne me ferais pas sacrer chevalier par cet imposteur ! Je le tuerais ! Je le hais, tu m'entends!

Aldébaran sentit la colère monter en lui, et il se pencha pour saisir Mû par sa tunique d'alchimiste nouveau. Le Bélier ne fit rien pour se dégager, mais son regard vira au bleu, défiant le Taureau.

- Tu sais que je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de dire ? Aurais-tu l'intention de trahir notre déesse ? murmura Aldébaran, la gorge serrée.

C'était impossible… Un mauvais esprit devait s'être emparé de Mû, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ce genre de chose ! cria Aldébaran en le secouant un peu, plus pardépit que pour la violence.

Mû sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, et il attrapa le poignet d'Aldébaran.

- Si, je peux le dire ! répliqua-t-il. Lui n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait !

Il se sentit plaqué contre la colonne derrière lui, et Mû serra les dents. Très bien, s'il lui fallait se battre contre un de ses amis, il le ferait. Il ferma le poing, et bientôt son armure vint le recouvrir. Celle d'Aldébaran également, et la seconde qui suivit, Mû se téléporta derrière lui. Aldébaran se recula pour rester à une distance respectable de son adversaire, et bientôt les deux chevaliers se toisèrent en silence.

« Mû… on ne va pas en arriver là, tout de même… »

« Aldébaran… si tu savais… pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rien te dire ? »

Mû sentit la douleur et la frustration monter en lui. Il aimerait tant lui en parler ! Mais il savait qu'il serait banni ou tué, personne ne le croirait…

Aldébaran serra les dents en voyant les cheveux violets libérés de leur élastique par le cosmos de l'Atlante. Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être Mû. C'était un ennemi qui utilisait une illusion, voilà. Ca ne pouvait être que ça !

- Great Horn ! cria-t-il en appelant à lui son cosmos.

Mais il ne parvint pas à mettre toute sa force dans son coup. Plusieurs colonnes s'effondrèrent devant la puissance de l'attaque qui fonça droit sur Mû. Au dernier instant, celui-ci croisa et les bras et cria :

- Cristal Wall !

Il décroisa les bras et arrêta sans trop de difficulté l'attaque de son ami, puis il enchaîna aussitôt :

- Stardust Révolution ! lança-t-il.

Mais lui aussi fut stoppé par Aldébaran, les deux mains tendues devant lui. Mû effectua quelques sauts rapides en arrière et se retrouva au point de départ. Evidemment, un combat entre chevaliers d'or était toujours stérile… Au moment où ils se ruaient l'un vers l'autre, aucun des deux ne remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues. Mais la rencontre n'eut pas lieu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, tous les deux ?

Mû reconnut vaguement Aiolia qui le ceinturait, derrière lui, et vit Milo qui immobilisait Aldébaran plus difficilement.

- Arrête, Mû. C'est bon.

Le jeune Atlante se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation en entendant le murmure d'Aiolia à son oreille. Un flash lui revint en mémoire, et il revit les turbulents Aiolia et Milo se bagarrer, gamins, et Aldébaran tenter de les séparer tout en restant en retrait, et Shaka, gamin aussi, méditer comme il le ferait toujours… Puis ceux qu'il connaissait moins, Camus, Aphrodite et d'autres… Il hocha la tête et Aiolia lui tapota l'épaule en le relâchant.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde, souria leLiontandis que Milo relâchait Aldébaran en face.

Lui et Milo s'avancèrent alors hors du temple, invitant le Taureau et le Bélier à les suivre. Ils avaient obtenu leurs armures il y a avait déjà une semaine de ça. Mû soupira et calma son cosmos encore trop agressif à son goût. Il ne voulut pas regarder Aldébaran en face, et se contenta de suivre les deux amis en rattachant ses cheveux.

Aldébaran resta un instant immobile à réaliser ce qui s'était produit. Mû… voulait tuer le Grand Pope ? Il observa à la dérobée la fine silhouette devant lui et fut rapidement rassuré : non, malgré ses paroles, il connaissait Mû et jamais celui-ci ne ferait du mal à quelqu'un sans y être vraiment forcé. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y avait pensé. Etait-il une menace pour le Sanctuaire ? Le jeune Taureau enleva son casque et le tint sur le côté, comme son maître qu'il avait vu tant de fois lors de ce mouvement. C'est vrai que c'était plus agréable.

Il suivit ses compagnons, sa cape volant derrière lui. Les remords le rongeaient, d'une part pour ce combat… mais aussi parce qu'il était chevalier d'or. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas douter d'un de ses camarades, mais là… en tant que chevalier d'Athéna, il devrait, sinon tuer, au moins dénoncer Mû pour ses paroles. Mais il connaissait si bien le doux Atlante… Il avait du mal à croire que ce petit Tibétain-là pouvait trahir Athéna. Peut-être qu'une erreur s'était produite ? Le Grand Pope…

« Bon, je vais surveiller Mû attentivement pendant la séance avec le Grand Pope. S'il est suspect, je l'élimine, sinon je le laisse… » songea Aldébaran fermement.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Etait-ce donc cela, la vie de chevalier ? Condamné à tuer ses amis et douter de tout le monde ? Que diable, il n'était pas paranoïaque, mais là…

* * *

_Au même moment, palais du Grand Pope_

Dokho resta assis dans l'ombre d'une colonne de marbre de la salle du Grand Pope. L'imposteur était déjà installé sur le trône de son vieil ami… Il dissimula au mieux son cosmos et attendit les évènements. C'était aujourd'hui que les nouveaux chevaliers allaient se faire sacrer au nom d'Athéna, et Mû en faisait partie. Le sixième sens du chevalier de la Balance l'avertissait qu'il lui faudrait être présent… Il le savait. Et dès qu'il aurait accompli son dernier devoir envers Sion, il pourrait se retirer aux Cinq Pics, seul.

Bientôt, Milo, Aiolia, Mû et Aldébaran entrèrent dans la salle. Dokho ne savait pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que l'ambiance était légèrement tendue, cette fois… Aiolia et Milo ressortirent, laissant Aldébaran et Mû seuls et agenouillés devant le Grand Pope.

Dokho observa attentivement les deux chevaliers alors que Saga récitait le discours pour le sacre. Aldébaran avait la tête baissée comme il se devait, mais Dokho n'eut aucun mal à voir son regard fixé sur Mû. Il se concentra et lut dans le regard marron… de la suspicion… de l'inquiétude… et de la tristesse. Ainsi, il se doutait…

Mû, quant à lui, était agenouillé aussi. Mais tout son corps était tendu, et il n'avait pas la tête totalement baissée. Ses poings étaient crispés au sol, et sa jambe gauche semblait prête à s'appuyer contre le sol pour jeter son corps sur le Grand Pope au moindre signe de ce dernier. Dokho eut un léger sourire. Mû, même si l'armure l'avait reconnu, avait néanmoins beaucoup à apprendre.

- Je vous remercie, chevaliers. Vous pouvez regagner vos temples à présent.

Dokho se gratta la tête en voyant les deux chevaliers repartir normalement. Son sixième sens serait-il détraqué ? Pourquoi avoir eu besoin de venir ici si Mû ne s'était pas emporté ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre… A moins que…

* * *

_Sortie du palais du Grand Pope_

- Mû, attends s'il te plait.

Le jeune Atlante se retourna et dévisagea un instant Aldébaran. Il soupira et s'apprêta à lui présenter ses excuses pour le combat, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets.

- Ecoute, je veux te dire… pour ce que tu as dit sur le Grand Pope… hésita Aldébaran.

Mû le regarda tranquillement. Il savait que c'était difficile pour quelqu'un comme Aldébaran de dire ce qu'il avait à dire… Alors il prit la parole et annonça d'une voixfroide :

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'auras pas à me tuer, je pars demain du Sanctuaire. Maintenant, si tu tiens tant que ça à être un bon chevalier et à respecter ton devoir, alors continuons maintenant ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure.

Le cœur serré, Mû serra les poings. Il n'avait aucune envie de sa battre, encore moins contre son ami, et encore moins en ce moment. Mais il était coincé. En face de lui, Aldébaran soupira, avança la main et lareferma sur celle plus fine de Mû, l'emprisonnant.

- Non… justement, c'est ce dont je voulais te parler. Il est clair que tes intentions envers le Grand Pope sont malsaines mais… je ne crois pas qu'elles le soient envers Athéna. Je me trompe ?

Il lui lança un regard bref, et Mû crut il déceler une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être de supplication… Le Tibétain hocha doucement la tête, confirmant les dires du Taureau. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire, et il poursuivit :

- Ah, je le savais. Enfin, se reprit-il, je veux dire… puisque tu sembles être encore fidèle à Athéna, je peux te laisser vivre, je suppose. Mais, Mû… le Grand Pope est le représentant d'Athéna et…

- Aldébaran, je ne peux rien t'expliquer, murmura Mû. Je suis désolé.

Le jeune Taureau le regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Il serra un peu plus la main de Mû dans la sienne et déclara cependant d'une voix ferme :

- Mû… j'en suis navré, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tes menaces contre le Grand Pope… normalement je devrais te tuer. Je ne le fais pas, mais àune seule condition, que tu quittes le Sanctuaire. D'accord ?

Mû plongea son regard dans les yeux marrons d'Aldébaran. Il comprenait sa décision… Son départ lui permettrait de ne pas avoir à le tuer ni de le dénoncer, ni de trahir lui-même sa Déesse. L'Atlante prit conscience que le Taureau trahissait déjà sa Déesse en le laissant partir…

- Aldébaran… tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire, là ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne.

Mû hocha la tête, pour signifier son accord. Demain il quitterait le Sanctuaire.

- Tu… tu sais que tu vas être considéré comme un traître par tout le monde ? demanda Aldébaran. Car… enfin, c'est ce…

- … que je suis, termina sombrement Mû. Je sais. Mais je n'ai plus le choix.

- Si, tu peux encore revenir en arrière. Va près d'Athéna et reprends-toi… Le Grand Pope ne t'en voudra pas pour cet instant d'égarement et…

- Oh si, il m'en voudra terriblement… murmura Mû si bas qu'Aldébaran ne put l'entendre.

- Comment ?

- Rien. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ca ne serait pas sincère, et quelqu'un finirait par me démasquer.

Cette conversation n'aboutirait à rien, et les deux chevaliers le savaient. Mais apparemment, Aldébaran ne voulait pas que ça se termine ainsi… Mû soupira et se dégager doucement de la main du géant.

- Je dois partir et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Le chevalier de la Balance va partir également.

- D… Dokho ?

- Oui.

- Mû…

- Excuse-moi.

Mû soupira et s'éloigna doucement. Aldébaran le ratrappa et le dépassa, mrumurant au passage:

- Tête de mule... Je viendrais me faire réparer mon armure, Mû. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Mû se figeaen entendant les phrases du Taureau. L'armure était en parfait état. Il lui était réconfortant de savoir qu'au moins un chevalier au Sanctuaire tenait encore assez à lui pour revenir le voir à Jamir, malgré le fait qu'il le pensait traître... Le Tibétain ferma les yeux et eut un sourire amusé. Il laissa le vent lui apporter le cosmos d'Aldébaran au visage, suivi de tous les autres du Sanctuaire. C'était une sensation qu'il aimait.

Le jeune Bélier se détourna et repartit vers la salle du Grand Pope afin de descendre les maisons et préparer ses affaires. L'instant de plénitude était parti, et il avait le cœur lourd, très lourd. Dans peu de temps, il serait le traître du Sanctuaire, celui qui a fuit lâchement à Jamir. Milo, Aiolia, Shaka, Aphrodite, Shura et tous ces valeureux chevaliers… Bientôt, à l'annonce de son nom, leurs yeux se chargeraient de dégoût et de mépris. A cette pensée, Mû rougit de honte et retint difficilement des larmes amères de frustration. C'était tellement injuste, tout ça…

Au moment où il allait se diriger vers la salle des Poissons pour entamer la descente, une voix l'arrêta.

- Mû, il faut que nous allions ensemble quelque part, toi et moi…

* * *

_Temple de la Vierge, un peu plus tard_

Shaka fronça les sourcils, en tailleur dans son temple. Les cosmos des tout jeunes chevaliers d'or étaient tous là… Mais deux avaient légèrement changé. Celui d'Aldébaran évoquait de la tristesse et de la rage. Et… celui de Mû de la frustration et du chagrin. Que s'était-il passé ?

Le jeune chevalier de la Vierge fit exploser son armure autour de lui pour être plus à l'aise, et il chercha à atteindre le cosmos de Mû. Mais celui-ci était bloqué, semblait-il… le seul endroit où Shaka ne pouvait joindre quelqu'un par le cosmos, c'était le Star Hill, non ? Il se leva, s'apprêtant à aller vérifier de lui-même, lorsqu'une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

- Maître Turgon ?

- Oui. N'y vas pas, Shaka.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit tous les anciens chevaliers d'or. Hormis Sion et Dokho, tous n'avaient été que de simples intermédiaires, en attendant que la génération plus puissante puisse assurer pour la prochaine guerre sainte. Shaka avait déjà sondé leurs cosmos. Ils étaient puissants, bien sûr. Mais pas autant que la nouvelle génération. C'était néanmoins grâce à eux si les nouveaux chevaliers d'or si puissants…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des choses que certaines personnes doivent régler seules… répondit froidement Nevhi, le chevalier du Lion.

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Adonis, le chevalier masqué des Poissons, ne reprenne :

- Nous allons tous repartir pour nos pays natals. Ca va être un peu dur de se séparer, mais il le faut.

- Ouais, on retourne à une vie banale, poursuivit Avilo, chevalier du Cancer.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel étoilé à présent que la nuit tombait. Ces constellations… elles les avaient déjà oubliés… Les constellations et les armures restent, et les chevaliers défilent.

* * *

_Star Hill, au même moment_

Dokho referma le cercueil de verre au-dessus du corps de Sion. Il se recula et l'observa en silence, Mû à ses côtés. Ca n'avait pas été facile de monter au Star Hill… Mais ils avaient fini par y arriver. Comme si une force ultérieure les aidait…

Il entendit Mû pleurer doucement à côté de lui. Lui-même avait bien du mal à retenir ses larmes… Mais un chevalier ne pleurait pas. Il s'apprêta à en faire la remarque à Mû, se retournant vers lui, mais il s'arrêta net. Le jeune Atlante se tenait debout, l'avant-bras devant les yeux tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, nombreuses. Une réaction qui prouvait qu'il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à pleurer… Dokho sourit et le laissa donc se défouler.

Tous deux restèrent longtemps immobiles dans la nuit. Sion semblait calme et serein, ainsi arrangé. Plus tard, dans plusieurs années, quelqu'un découvrirait la vérité. Alors la souffrance et l'injustice qui pesaient sur les cœurs des deux chevaliers s'allègeraient. Un peu. Mû finit par se détourner et retourna près de la falaise, pour redescendre. Dokho le laissa aller. Seul devant le tombeau de son compagnon d'arme, il eut un sourire mélancolique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sion. Je m'occuperais de ton apprenti comme il faut. En attendant de se retrouver, promets de veiller sur nous, de là-haut.

Sur ce, Dokho tourna les talons. Ses yeux étaient secs. A présent, la vie devait reprendre son cours. Il allait changer d'apparence, s'occuper de l'apprenti qu'on allait lui attribuer et surveiller cette maudite cascade.

* * *

_Temple du Grand Pope_

Arlès fit les cent pas devant son trône. Il en avait assez. Tous ses plans fonctionnaient bien, mais Athéna était encore présente, ombre dans son tableau. Il y avait aussi ces deux chevaliers... Mû et Dokho. Ils représentaient une menace. Il devait au plus vite user de son emprise démoniaque sur eux. D'autant plus que le corps de Sion avait disparu...


	17. Chapitre 17: Kiki

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: Suite en retard, malheureusement... J'ai toujours autant de problèmes avec internet! Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre là est un peu plus long que les autres. Merci et bonne lecture!

Thealie: Oui, là ça commence à être plus heureux, dès l'arrivée de Kiki! C'est un vrai diable... Quand aux anciens chevaliers d'or, je compte les faire intervenir une fois dans un chapitre. Juste pour savoir ce qu'il leur arrive. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus! Merci et bonne lecture.

Vyrses : Eh oui... Mais j'imaginais Dokho ainsi. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dérangeant. Pour Mû, il va vite retrouver le moral, ne t'en fais pas. Kiki l'aidera! Bonne lecture et merci de ta review!

Misaoshi: Je suis contente de savoir que tu suis ma fic! Je ne pensais pas tirer des larmes pour mes chapitres, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Enfin, je ne suis contente d'avoir fait pleurer, mais ça me fait de plaisir de savoir que... je m'enfonce là. Bon en tout cas, merci de de ta review et à bientôt!

L'Ange Noir aux larmes de sang: Kiki aussi arrive à la rescousse! Je te remercie de ta review, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture et à plus tard!

Dee-dee: Les bronzes... dans ce chapitre, seulement Shiryu pour le moment. Kiki fait aussi son apparition! Enfin, avec le titre du chapitre, je pense que je ne t'apprends rien... décidemment, mes réponses sont toujours aussi inutiles! Lol, merci de ta review et à bientôt!

Darkshadow999: Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait très plaisir. Bah... je comprends qu'on ne me laisse pas de review à chaques chapitres, on a tous nos vies à côté d'internet lol. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que certains chapitres tardent autant... Mais savoir que tu apprécies toujours ma fic me fait très plaisir! Merci et bonne lecture!

**Note: Vous remarquerez, dans ce chapitre, une incohérence au niveau des âges et du temps... Désolée, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement! Dans Saint Seiya, il existe quelques incohérences qui font qu'il est difficile d'écrire une fic fidèle au temps. Mais on pardonne tout ça à Masami Kurumada, pas vrai? Et moi, vous me pardonnez?**

Kiki

Mû soupira en faisant ses valises : il était temps pour lui de quitter le Sanctuaire. Saga ne resterait pas longtemps inactif face au danger qu'il représentait, et il devait trouver le futur chevalier du Bélier. Pourtant, il avait encore lui-même tant à découvrir… Il bloquait toujours sur la réparation de l'armure de la Mouche, sans parler de celles de la Baleine et du Caméléon. Et il ne savait pas non plus réparer des armures d'or… Enfin ses capacités même en temps que chevalier du Bélier étaient loin d'être à la mesure de son maître !

A ces pensées, le Bélier se sentit terriblement découragé. Il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre, et il devait trouver encore un apprenti, puis le former… Mû referma d'un coup sec sa valise. Derrière lui, divers vêtements flottaient dans les airs, dirigés par télékinésie, et se dirigeaient eux aussi vers d'autres sacs. Mû les laissa terminer de se ranger eux-mêmes, et il retourna dans la pièce principale de son temple. Il s'adossa à la sortie et adressa un regard hésitant aux maisons du Sanctuaire : devait-il aller dire au revoir à ses compagnons ?

Le Bélier se reprit rapidement. C'était stupide. Un traître s'enfuyait, mais ne disait pas au revoir à ses compagnons. Mû eut un flash de son imagination, et il vit le dédain et le mépris marquer les visages de Milo… Aiolia… Shaka… Aldébaran et tant d'autres encore. Ca lui faisait mal de penser que de tels combattants, pour qui il avait du respect et qui en avaient pour lui allaient bientôt le haïr et vouloir l'éliminer à tout prix. Ca allait être difficile. Peut-être devrait-il partir de nuit ? Comme ça ils ne viendraient pas l'arrêter, et ce serait plus facile pour lui… Mû soupira et téléporta ses valises à Jamir. Il transporterait son armure lui-même, le Vieux Maître partirait aujourd'hui avec lui.

Mais… et Athéna ? Voilà un autre point qui inquiétait Mû. Serait-elle en sécurité près du traître ?

- Mû !

Tiré de ses réflexions inquiètes, le Bélier sursauta en voyant Dokho qui dévalait les marches de la maison du Taureau, le visage affolé. Il s'arrêta brusquement, reprenant son souffle.

- Nous devons partir immédiatement ! annonça-t-il. Tes affaires sont prêtes ? Oui ? Tant mieux ! Passe devant et prends ton armure !

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?

- Le Grand Pope est dans une colère noire, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Toujours est-il qu'il a décidé d'agir contre nous maintenant. Il veut nous faire enfermer en tant que traîtres contre Athéna… Les gardes arrivent !

- Ce ne sont que des gardes…

- Ils sont appuyés par les chevaliers d'or, voilà le problème, Mû. Nous devons partir tout de suite !

Mû hocha la tête, comprenant la situation. Suivi de Dokho, il sortit de son temple avec un pincement au cœur… Qui sait s'il reviendrait un jour ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait pu déclencher ainsi la colère du Grand Pope ? Les deux chevaliers, les urnes sur le dos, s'apprêtèrent à quitter le Sanctuaire, lorsque des gardes leur bloquèrent l'entrée. Le chevalier de la Balance s'avança de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à quasiment toucher du doigt le premier des gardes, très jeune. Il lui murmura d'un air sévère:

- Tu comptes nous arrêter ? Sais-tu qui nous sommes ?

- Des… des chevaliers d'or, bafouilla-t-il. Mais… je suis au service d'A… d'Athéna, et…

- C'est ce que tu penses…

Dokho changea alors d'expression et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant :

- Tu commets une terrible erreur, mais tu ne le sais pas. Tu es un brave homme, Athéna serait fière de toi. Excuse-moi…

Ce disant, le chevalier de la Balance enfonça son poing dans le ventre du garde, qui bientôt chuta au sol lourdement. Dokho eut un regard navré, puis il se retourna vers les autres gardes.

- Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. Laissez-nous passer si vous ne voulez pas finir comme lui, annonça-t-il en poussant du pied le jeune garde inconscient. Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre.

- Non, Dokho. Eux ne se battront pas, mais nous…

Le chevalier de la Balance se retourna tranquillement, pour voir que Mû faisait face à tous les chevaliers d'or hormis Ayoros, Shura et Aphrodite. Il s'y attendait, mais cela lui causait quand même une certaine douleur dans la poitrine... en même temps, Dokho était fier de ses chevaliers. Ils étaient puissants et fidèles à Athéna. Sion aurait été si fier d'eux... Tous étincellaient dans leurs armures d'or, dans des positions à la fois de défense et d'attaque. La plupart avaient le casque à la main, et tous portaient les habituelles capes blanches des chevaliers d'or.

- Arrêtez cette folie, annonça Shaka, et revenez auprès d'Athéna. N'allez pas vers le mal…

- Nous le quittons au contraire, répliqua Mû sur le même ton en reculant progressivement près de Dokho.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda Milo, les poings serrés. Pourquoi tant de traîtres aujourd'hui ?

- Tant de traîtres ?

- Ayoros a cherché à tuer Athéna, à l'instant. Il s'est enfui avec elle, expliqua Aiolia, la tête baissée.

Dokho et Mû échangèrent un regard. La véritable version devait être différente, bien sûr…

- Heureusement, intervint Masque de Mort avec un sourire, Shura est parti à sa poursuite. Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin…

Dokho ferma les yeux, devinant ce qui allait se produire. Tant de combats inutiles… Il se sentit si fatigué, soudainement. Il avait envie de rejoindre Sion, de rire avec lui comme avant. Le chevalier du Bélier lui manquerait-il, par hasard ? Dokho eut un sourire mélancolique, puis il se reprit. Il lui restait encore quelques choses importantes à accomplir avec de retrouver son vieil ami.

« Mû… »

Il ne lui restait que la télépathie pour communiquer avec le Bélier.

« Oui, Dokho ? »

« Je dois aller aider Athéna et le chevalier du Sagittaire. Tu pourrais t'en occuper ? Je crois que tu as une technique bien pratique… »

« Oui, vous avez raison. Allez-y, je vais les retenir. »

« Je te rejoindrais à Jamir, mon garçon. Courage ! »

Mû hocha la tête et continua à faire face tandis que Dokho se retournait et partait en courant. Voyant cela, plusieurs chevaliers avancèrent dans l'intention de le suivre, mais Mû utilisa sa télékinésie pour les fixer un instant au sol, guère plus de quelques secondes. Il faisait à présent barrage entre Dokho et les chevaliers.

- Mû…

- Ne bougez pas tant qu'il ne sera pas loin, avertit-il en les libérant.

- Et pourrais-tu faire contre sept chevaliers d'or ? demanda doucement Shaka.

- Pas grand-chose, admit Mû. Mais je crois que je pourrais faire en sorte que Dokho et moi puissions partir.

- Alors tu es vraiment un traître ? murmura Aldébaran.

- A vous de voir.

Mû sentit tout à coup un élan de d'impatience et de frustration monter de la part d'un chevalier d'or. Masque de Mort. Le Cancer le regardait d'un air ironique en serrant les poings convulsivement. Apparemment, il allait passer à l'attaque... Mû plissa les yeux et appella rapidement son armure, qui vint bientôt le recouvrir, l'entourant d'une aura dorée. A cet instant, Masque de Mort perdit patience et s'élança vers lui, un poing fermé. Mû baissa les yeux, résigné, et croisa les bras devant lui avant de crier :

- Cristal Wall !

Aussitôt, Masque de Mort fut rejeté en arrière. Mû adressa un regard froid aux chevaliers, à travers son Cristal Wall.

- Vous allez rester ici tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que je parte. Et je ne partirais pas tant que Dokho ne sera pas hors de danger.

Mû resta alors silencieux, tandis que les chevaliers en face de lui faisaient de même. Mû le savait. Hormis Masque de Mort et peut-être Camus, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de l'arrêter… Il leur aurait suffit de combiner leurs plus puissantes attaques pour venir à bout de son Cristal Wall, même difficilement. Mû avait encore si peu d'expérience dans ses attaques… Plus tard, son Cristal Wall serait invincible, mais pas aujourd'hui. Le Bélier pouvait lire la tristesse dans les esprits de ses amis. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Cela lui faisait si mal, de savoir que bientôt cette peine se transformerait en mépris et en haine…

Le Bélier ferma les yeux, cherchant à contenir les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment…

- Mû, efface ton mur.

Le Bélier secoua la tête. Ca y est. Il venait de recevoir un message de Dokho, celui-ci était assez loin. Il pouvait arrêter ce supplice et s'exiler à Jamir… A présent, c'était à peine s'il pouvait regarder les chevaliers en face.

Non.

Sa cause était juste, c'étaient eux qui se trompaient ! Il n'avait pas à baisser le regard... Mû se força à relever le visage, et il se redressa. Il n'avait pas à baisser les épaules ! Son regard se fit plus ferme, sa stature plus droite et son cosmos l'entoura. En l'espace d'un instant, il redevint le vrai chevalier du Bélier. Le visage sévère, il toisa tour à tour chacun des chevaliers présents, muets pour un instant face à cette transformation soudaine. Qu'ils osent seulement l'attaquer, il avait pris sa décision…

- Ne nous force pas à attaquer, Mû. Si tu viens tranquillement jusqu'au Grand Pope, je sais qu'il ne te fera aucun mal, il te pardonnera ton égarement. Reviens près d'Athéna.

Mû sourit : quand Shaka parlait ainsi, presque tout le monde aurait pu le croire. Le Bélier, en cet instant, aurait bien aimé se tromper, et pouvoir suivre aveuglément le chevalier de la Vierge, en toute confiance. Maître Sion… A cette pensée, la colère fit de nouveau surface en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et répondit :

- Je ne crois pas.

Il effaça son Cristal Wall d'un geste. Aussitôt, Camus, Aiolia et Milo concentrèrent leurs cosmos, sans pour autant s'en servir. Ils avaient ordre de le ramener mort ou vif, devina Mû. Le Bélier profita de leur hésitation pour les immobiliser tous par télékinésie. Ce répit serait court mais suffisant pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner et se téléporter à Jamir. Il commença à reculer lentement, pas après pas, gardant les chevaliers dans sa lignée pour sortir du champ d'action d'Athéna. Dans quelques minutes, tout serait fini car il pourrait se téléporter loin de cet Enfer.

- Mû… c'est lâche… tu me déçois tellement… murmura Milo en éteignant son cosmos, abattu.

Le regard d'Aiolia était haineux et plein de reproches. Un ami et un frère en même temps, dans la même journée, ce devait être dur même pour lui… Aldébaran ne disait rien. Il avait le regard tourné vers le côté et ne regardait même pas Mû. Shaka avait les yeux fermés comme toujours, le visage grave. Mais il serrait les poings… Masque de Mort avait un sourire ironique. En le voyant, Mû eut l'impression qu'il lui souhaitait la bienvenue dans son club de méchants. Camus le regardait droit dans les yeux, glacial comme toujours. Son regardfroid blessa presque physiquement le Bélier. Tous ces visages se gravèrent au fer chauffé à blanc dans l'esprit de Mû, tandis qu'il reculait progressivement. Il avait envi…

Il avait envi… de leur hurler la vérité… maintenant. Après il sera trop tard… Juste pour que cette déception et cette haine disparaissent de leurs regards braqués sur lui. Peut-être le croiraient-ils ? Mû ouvrit la bouche et chercha son souffle pour leur parler. Heureusement, le vent était de son côté, il n'aurait pas besoin de crier pour leur parler. Le vent s'en chargerait. Sa voix sortit enfin de sa gorge :

- A quoi t'attendais-tu de la part d'un traître, Milo ?

Mû eut un sourire ironique en disant cela, et il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. Jamais ils ne le croiraient, il le savait. Alors adieu, compagnons, faites qu'on puisse se retrouver en des temps plus joyeux.

Mû dirigea son regard vers le Sanctuaire. L'espace d'un instant, son cosmos s'emplit d'une peine sans fond, mais ce fut si bref que les chevaliers crurent avoir rêvé. Son regard violet les sonda une dernière fois et il annula son emprise pour pouvoir se téléporter. Au moment même de le faire, une douleur terrible lui traversa la jambe, et il eut un cri avant de disparaître. Les chevaliers d'or restèrent longtemps immobiles, à fixer l'endroit où Mû se tenait il y a quelques secondes. Masque de Mort baissa le poing, son attaque avait à coup sûr blessé Mû, il le savait. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Le Taureau s'avança doucement et effleura le sable tâché du sang du Tibétain.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le blesser, Masque de Mort, reprocha-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est Mû ! rappela Aiolia.

- C'est un traître ! rectifia Masque de Mort en haussant les épaules. Vous seriez prêts à abandonner votre Déesse pour ce traître ?

Camus se retourna sans mot dire et repartit en direction de son temple. Shaka desserra les poings et laissa la paix de Bouddha l'envahir avant de répondre :

- Non.

Il partit à son tour. Milo et Aiolia échangèrent un regard, le Scorpion poussa un soupir et tous deux répondirent :

- Non...

Ils tournèrent les talons également. Aldébaran resta longtemps après le départ de tous les chevaliers. Le sang de l'Atlante sur la main, un vent léger lui caressant le visage, il serra le poing et porta son regard sur l'horizon. Son regard brun se raffermit et un léger sourir apparut sur son visage.

- A bientôt, Mû.

Et il retourna à son temple à son tour.

* * *

Mû observa sereinement le Tibet qui s'élevait devant lui. La neige était si blanche, si pure... Dans son dos se trouvait la tour de Jamir, l'endroit où il habiterait dorénavant. Mû se sentait étrangement calme… Même sa blessure à la jambe ne parvenait pas à troubler son calme. 

- Mû, mon garçon…

Le chevalier du Bélier se retourna et eut un cri de surprise en voyant un vieillard tout rabougri et violet se tenir devant lui, appuyé sur une canne. Pourtant… La lueur rieuse dans ses yeux et… et ce cosmos… Il n'y avait pas de doute possible !

- D… Dokho ?

- Allons, mon petit Mû, tu ne devras pas m'appeler ainsi, par la suite. Mon titre est désormais, pour tout le monde, Vieux Maître.

- Mais… mais que vous est-il arrivé ? balbutia Mû.

- Viens voir.

L'Atlante, se remettant peu à peu de son choc, s'agenouilla devant le vieillard. Celui-ci leva une main et vint effleurer son front. Surpris, Mû se recula brusquement et retomba sur les fesses.

- Mon petit Mû, tu es encore bien troublé… soupira le Vieux Maître. Ton opposition contre les chevaliers d'or ne fut pas facile, mmm ?

Mû le regarda un instant avant de baisser les yeux. C'était vrai, cela avait été très dur pour lui. Surtout avec Milo, Aldébaran, Shaka et Aiolia.

- Vois, Mû… une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi. Bientôt, tu auras un apprenti. Tu vas continuer à t'entraîner, tu t'instruiras dans la bibliothèque que seuls les Atlantes peuvent lire, et tu deviendras aussi puissant, si ce n'est plus que ton défunt maître. Je sais que tu le feras.

- Mais… il me reste tant à faire, encore…

Mû sentait comme un vide en lui. Un vide horrible qui gagnait du terrain peu à peu. Car auparavant, il s'entraînait et luttait pour une seule raison : son maître. Cet homme, souriant devant ses efforts et satisfait de lui ; Mû aurait été capable de devenir le meilleur de tous les chevaliers d'or pour lui, juste pour voir son regard rose s'emplir de fierté en le regardant.

Mais… maintenant qu'il était parti, pourquoi se battre ?

- Pourquoi me battre…

Dokho eut un sourire bienveillant. Il forma un cercle avec ses mains, et bientôt une petite image se forma. C'était un bébé souriant, dans les bras d'un vieil homme. En le voyant, Mû sentit automatiquement un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

- Athéna…

- Tout d'abord, c'est pour elle que tu te battras. Ensuite…

L'image changea, et un petit garçon apparut. Il était roux, et portait les mêmes signes que Mû sur le front. Il semblait actuellement gravir une petite colline et semblait très fatigué.

- Tu le reconnais ?

- Je… je crois… Je l'ai vu quand l'armure du Bélier est venue me voir, à la plage.

- Je sais. Depuis des générations et des générations, l'armure du Bélier a été retransmise d'Atlante en Atlante. Ton peuple, Mû, est surpuissant dans cette armure. Elle lui convient très bien. Kiki est le nom de ton apprenti, termina le Vieux Maître en baissant les mains.

- Mais comment le trouver ?

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, Mû. C'est lui qui viendra à toi. Traite-le bien, car il a souffert.

- Il va venir à moi ? Mais comment…

- Je serais aux Cinq Pics, Mû. Je veux que tu t'entraînes régulièrement. Une fois par mois, tu viendras me voir que je sache où tu en es. Entraîne aussi ton apprenti, qu'il devienne aussi puissant que toi.

- Mais je ne sais même pas comment le former !

- Tu y arriveras, Mû. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aider pour ça. Une dernière chose… Méfie-toi des chevaliers envoyés par le Grand Pope. Toi et moi sommes des traîtres à présent, et il voudra, sinon nous ramener de force au Sanctuaire, au moins nous tuer. Fais attention !

Mû avait envie de lui crier son impuissance. Il ne comprenait pas! Jamais il n'arriverait à faire tout ça. Jamais ! Il devait devenir un puissant chevalier d'or, devenir alchimiste, former un apprenti sans savoir comment, lutter contre le Sanctuaire… Il n'en aurait jamais la force !

- Au revoir, mon petit Mû. Je sais que tu surmonteras toutes tes peines…

Mû n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Sur un dernier sourire, le Vieux Maître disparut. Mû se sentit soudainement seul, dans cette immensité de neige. Le vent glacial soulevait ses cheveux et ses vêtements, et Mû réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'était pas habillé pour la montagne. Il se secoua un peu et se releva, frissonnant légèrement. Devant lui, sur l'immensité blanche, le soleil se levait pour venir l'éblouir. Mû eut un sourire devant cette magnifique vue, et il réalisa qu'en effet, une nouvelle vie venait de s'offrir à lui. Elle se trouvait derrière, avec Jamir. Kiki en ferait partie et, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il retournerait vers son ancienne vie… Vers ses amis, vers le Sanctuaire? Qui sait ?

* * *

_Un an plus tard_

Dokho observa d'un air amusé le jeune garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui. Shiryu, hein ? Il lui semblait bien frêle, pourtant… Néanmoins, ce matin son cosmos s'était nettement éveillé, même s'il restait faible.

Voilà près d'un an qu'il était retourné aux Cinq Pics après son intervention auprès du bébé Athéna. Oh, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Le mérite revenait surtout à Ayoros. Quel brave chevalier… Son âme sera en paix avec Sion. Dokho s'était contenté d'amener Mr Kido à son insu. Il savait que c'était le bon homme. Il avait déjà envoyé cent enfants pour devenir des chevaliers de bronze… Et lui-même venait d'en recevoir un. Dokho n'était pas inquiet à son sujet, il savait dors et déjà que sommeillait en lui un puissant cosmos qui n'attendait que le réveil. Par contre… Son adversaire, Okko, lui semblait puissant aussi… Mais il semblait animé d'intentions moins louables. Ces deux garçons allaient être obligés de montrer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour le convaincre.

Dokho tourna ensuite son regard vers Shunrei. Cette enfant si douce était un baume apaisant sur les deux garçons. Dokho était vraiment fier de la petite équipe qu'il était parvenu à assembler. De son côté, Mû avait repris ses esprits. Il s'était forgé le même caractère que son défunt maître, sans même s'en apercevoir, et son propre apprenti ne tarderait plus à arriver à Jamir même. Et là, Mû aurait bien des soucis avec ce jeuneenfant plein de colère… oui, ça allait être compliqué, mais le Bélier s'en sortirait.

- Bonjour, Vieux Maître.

- Ah, mon petit Mû. Bienvenue aux Cinq Pics.

- Je vous remercie.

Dokho se raidit soudainement, tandis qu'il se retournait pour voir Mû. Il se replongea brusquement dans son passé, alors qu'il était encore un jeune homme vigoureux et Mû un enfant perdu. Il se souvint de la fois où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, dans cet orphelinat… Depuis, Mû avait bien changé. Son corps s'était développé et atteignait maintenant les seize ans, et son cosmos s'était endurci et empli de puissance. Dans quelques années, il atteindrait le niveau de Sion aisément. Le jeune garçon avait surtout atteint une grande puissance psychologique. Dokho le sentait plus serein et sûr de lui… Il était habillé d'une tunique d'alchimiste, la même que Sion portait auparavant.

- Tu as bien changé, Mû, soupira Dokho tandis que le Bélier s'asseyait devant lui avec un sourire. Mais je dis ça, j'ai changé, moi aussi…

- Allons, Vieux Maître, ne parlez pas comme si cela faisait des années qu'on ne s'était plus vus…

- Ah, je replongeais simplement dans mon passé. Nous avons tous les deux changé. Trop changé, je le crains.

Dokho se sentit envahi d'une grande lassitude. Oui, il aurait aimé rester comme avant et défendre son temple…

- Mais vous avez toujours le même air autour de vous, Vieux Maître.

Dokho releva la tête en entendant cette phrase. Mû la lui avait déjà dite, deux fois auparavant lorsqu'il était enfant, et Dokho ne l'avait jamais comprise… Décidemment, Mû en tout cas n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Toujours aussi incompréhensible… D'autant plus qu'il l'observait actuellement avec ses yeux mauves comme si c'était lui, qui était illogique… Le Vieux Maître eut un léger rire et il s'avança légèrement pour décoiffer doucement Mû, d'une main. Il savait que dans quelques années, il ne pourrait plus se permettre ce geste. Mû serait un puissant chevalier d'or à qui il devrait le respect, plus un gamin… Mais cette fois,l'adolescent se recula rapidement, avec un air de reproche sur le visage.

- Vieux Maître !

- Allons, mon petit Mû, il est temps pour toi de rentrer en ton domaine. Ne sens-tu rien?

Mû se tût et l'observa d'un air curieux. En effet, en se concentrant il pouvait ressentir une faible présence munie d'un cosmos si infime qu'il crût avoir rêvé. Serais-ce...

- Kiki?

- Oui, Mû. Et je te conseille d'aller l'acceuillir, sinon il détruira Jamir.

- Vraiment?

Mais Mû n'eut pas besoin de réponse. En effet, il sentit toute la haine que dégageait ce petit être de cinq ans. Comment un si petit corps pouvait dégager autant de colère? Et contre qui?

- Mais Vieux Maître, j'étais venu pour que vous puissiez juger de mon niveau...

- On fera ça le mois prochain, Mû. Va vite voir ton disciple! Tu auras du travail...

Mû hocha la tête.

- Mais avant, reprit le Vieux Maître en se souvenant de quelque chose. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Le Bélier l'observa d'un air curieux, et Dokho y répondit par un sourire. L'instant d'après, Shiryu et Okko les rejoignait, au pied du Pic.

- Je voulais te présenter mes deux apprentis. Shiryu, et Okko.

Mû les dévisagea l'un après l'autre et leur adressa un sourire en guise de salut. Autant Shiryu y répondit de la même manière, autant Okko leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- Les enfants, je vous présente Mû. Il est alchimiste. Si un jour vous avez un problème avec votre armure, c'est lui qu'il vous faudra aller voir.

- Bien Vieux Maître, acquiesca Shiryu en s'inclinant.

- C'est lui qui répare les armures? s'étonna Okko en croisant les bras. Mais il a l'air bien faible...

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis, Okko. Ne te fie pas aux apparences, soupira Dokho.

- Mouais...

- Etes-vous un Atlante? demanda alors une petite fille de leur âge, derrière eux.

Mû la regarda d'un air étonné, et approuva d'un geste de la tête. Aussitôt, la fillette eut un air surpris et un sourire ravi.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais vous rencontrer Monsieur L'Atlante!

Le Vieux Maître éclata de rire devant l'air étonné de Mû, et il expliqua:

- Parmis toutes les histoires que je leur aies racontées, celle des Atlantes est la préférée de Shunrei.

- Vraiment?

Mû eut un sourire amusé.

- Dites monsieur l'Atlante...

- Appelle-moi Mû.

- Euh d'accord... mais en fait, je voulais savoir... murmura Shunrei en baissant timidement la tête.Vous pourriez...

- Oui?

- Me sculter une rose?

- Comment?

Le Vieux Maître eut un nouveau rire avant de prendre la parole.

- C'est quelque chose que les Atlantes savent faire, Mû. Souviens-toi, Sion t'a entraîné pour ça.

Mû sourit une nouvelle fois, et sauta directement du Pic jusqu'à la plate forme où se tenaient les trois enfants. Il s'accroupit devant eux etprit une pierre dans sa main avant d'y concentrer son cosmos.

- Peuh... ce n'est qu'une légende... d'abord les Atlantes ça existe même pas... déclara d'un air goguenard Okko.

Mais Shiryu et Shunrei étaient assis devant Mû et fixaient sa main d'un air impatient. Mû ferma les yeux et associa sa force de chevalier à son pouvoir d'Atlante. Quelques instants plus tard, il referma la main et sculta patiemment la petite pierre. C'était un exercice délicat mais il le maîtrisa depuis longtemps... C'était ainsi qu'on fabriquait les armures après tout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux et la main en même temps, laissant voir une petite rose de pierre polie qu'il déposa entre les doigts de la fillette émerveillée.

- Comment vous avez fait ça? murmura Shiryu.

- C'est un secret... répondit Mû en souriant.

Au même moment, il sentit nettement la présence de Kiki dans le cimetière. Mais il allait se faire décapiter! Le Bélier se releva, adressa un dernier sourire aux enfants et un signe de tête aux Vieux Maître avant de disparaître.

* * *

_Cimetière des armures, au même moment_

Kiki serra les dents. Ce n'était pas de vulgaires squelettes qui l'empêcheraient d'atteindre Jamir! Même s'il n'avait que cinq ans, il savait qu'il réussirait à dépasser ce cimetière horrible. Puis il avait même pas peur en plus. A ce moment, un squelette difforme surgit brusquement devant lui en hurlant. Kiki fit un bond en arrière, terrifié, et il se recroquevilla sur place comme s'il espérait que les squelettes le laisseraient tranquille. Peine perdue. Le petit garçon sentit une douleur terrible lui labourer le dos et une autre le frapper sur la nuque. Il roula au sol, les larmes aux yeux en souhaitant que tout s'arrête, maintenant. Tout de suite. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine et vit un squelette lever le bras en sa direction, une épée à la main. Mais elle ne s'abattit jamais sur lui.

Une grande forme se dressa devant lui et para le coup. Le squelette explosa aussitôt en ossements qui chutèrent au sol, et la silhouette se tourna vers lui. La tête entre les mains, Kiki leva les yeux sur l'homme, agenouillé à présent à ses côtés. Il avait un visage très doux et de longs cheveux violets. Ses yeux, violets également, étaient chargés d'inquiétude. Mais surtout... c'était lui... il avait les mêmes marques que lui sur le front...

- Ca va aller?

Sa voix semblait si douce... Il ne pouvait pas avoir commis ce crime terrible pour lequel Kiki devait le tuer... Bientôt, le jeune garçon sentit la tête lui tourner, et la main de l'homme s'avança vers son cou. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était tâchée de sang. Kiki observa le visage inquiet et plongé dans la pénombre, dont il parvenait mal à distinguer les traits. L'acheverait-il? Les deux bras s'étendirent vers lui et bientôt Kiki se sentit soulevé. L'étreinte était ferme et rassurante... Alors il perdit connaissance.

* * *

_Temple du Grand Pope, au même moment_

Saga tournait en rond dans son temple de Grand Pope. Aioros était parti avec Athéna, il le savait. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Mais surtout... Il se retrouvait considérablement affaibli. Le cosmos du chevalier du Sagittaire avait disparu. Mort. Dokho s'était retiré aux Cinq Pics, et sa puissance non négligeable lui était retirée. Mû s'était lui réfugié à Jamir. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que Dokho, mais plus tard... Il deviendrait un vrai danger.

Le Grand Pope se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour entrer dans les bains. Il devait les récupérer. Tous les deux. Et s'ils refusaient de venir, alors il les feraient tuer.

A suivre.


	18. Chapitre 18: Visites inattendues

Réponses aux reviews:

Dragonna: oui oui, je suis au courant pour les âges, mais ils ne coincident pas toujours... ah quel malheur d'être fanficeuse... lol, non franchement, pour Masque de Mort, il n' y a pas trop de raisons à chercher je pense. C'est un ordre du Grand Pope, à mon avis. Mais les sentiments peuvent être intéressants à décrire, surtout quand Mû arrive! Merci et à bientôt!

Dee-dee: Je sais... je l'ai précisé au tout début de la fic, les incohérences du manga font que je ne peux pas être fidèle du premier jusqu'au dernier détail. Merci et bonne lecture!

Thealie: eh bien, j'ai sauté une année rapidement car je pense que ça aurait été un peu lourd à lire. Déjà que ma fic est longue et que j'ai peur que vous soyez lassés, j'espère de ne pas faire de passages trop durs à digérer! Kiki est assez spécial... tu le remarquera dans ce chapitre! Merci et à bientôt!

Misaoshi: Bah, ils sont persuadés qu'il est un traître... je comprends, au fond! Mais bon, je vais essayer de faire évoluer tout ça. Merci de ta review et bonne lecture!

Elana: Oui... enfin, pour Kiki, j'ai voulu faire autrement, et ne pas trop suivre le manga. Faire un rebondissement, quoi... mais ne t'en fais pas, la suite fera tout rentrer dans l'ordre. Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à me laisser une review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir§ Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Vyrses: Merci de ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira et à bientôt!

Chai-chan:Bien, je te contacte sur hotmail pour voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, puisque tu as obtenu la centième review. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Gaelle: Salut! Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir!Mes reviews surRédemption sont normales. J'aime beaucoup tes fics!Pour la ml, bah je t'ai déjà répondu. J'espère rapidement comprendre le fonctionnement, je posterais là-bas'Destin' réécrite, dans peu de temps. Merci encore et à très bientôt!

L'Ange noir aux Larmes de Sang: Non, ta remarque est très pertinente. C'est de ça que je parlais en effet, j'essayerais de faire en sorte d'arranger le tout au long des chapitres. Merci et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 18: Visites inattendues

Kanon reprit sa respiration avant de sentir à nouveau l'eau lui recouvrir le visage. Et le calvaire recommençait, c'était toujours la même chose! De rage, sa main se crispa sur un barreau de sa prison. Heureusement que son entraînement de chevalier lui permettait de retenir son souffle assez longtemps. L'eau glaciale imprégna aussitôt ses vêtements, bien sûr, et il allait lui falloir plusieurs heures pour sécher. Sois maudit, Saga! Tout ce qui lui arrivait était sa faute...

C'était lui qui l'avait enfermé dans le Cap Sounion!Mais ce qui provoquait le plus la colère de Kanon, c'est qu'il avait eu raison depuis de le début. Il avait senti le cosmos de Saga céder définitivement au mal, il y a un an. C'était lui qu'il l'y avait aidé après tout! Et maintenant, que récoltait-il? Un séjour dans prison emplie sans cesse d'eau glaciale!

Mais Kanon n'eut plus guère le temps de s'appitoyer sur son sort. Bientôt, l'air stocké dans ses poumons ressortit de sa bouche et ses muscles s'engourdirent. Il sentit le manque d'air se faire évident et sa tête commença à tourner. Allait-il mourir maintenant? Au bout d'un an de lutte acharnée? Mais comme toujours, à l'instant même où il pensait vraiment y rester, un doux cosmos l'entoura et il sentit son envie de respirer s'estomper. Kanon eut un sourire tandis que l'eau autour de lui se faisait soudainement plus chaude et dorée. Que qui se soit, la personne qui possédait ce cosmos le sauvait depuis près d'un an à présent. Quel pigeon... Quelques heures plus tard, la marée retomba, et Kanon aussi. Dès qu'il eut touché le sol, le cosmos s'évanouit et le jeune homme tomba à genoux, haletant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette vie. Ca commençait à être au-dessus de ses forces!

* * *

Jamir, au même moment

Mû cala une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et il versa les carottes coupées dans le bouillon brûlant qu'il avait préparé. Voilà maintenant près de trois jours que Kiki était inconscient, mais il n'était pas inquiet. L'enfant se réveillerait bientôt, il le sentait à son envie de vivre qui palpitait dans son cosmos si bas.

L'Atlante prit prudemment le bol entre ses mains, mais comme toujours ne ressentit pas de brûlure. L'entraînement en montagne était rude mais portait ses fruits... Mû se retourna et se téléporta au-dessus, à l'étage des chambres. Celle de Kiki avait des couleurs chaleureuses, harmonieuses qui mettaient tout de suite son occupant à l'aise. Mû l'aimait beaucoup. Il y dormait avant, quand il était encore un enfant,mais maintenant il avait pris celle de son maître. Soudainement, le lit vide attira son attention. Il promena son regard autour de lui et finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait.

- Mais... tu es levé?

Pas de réponse. Mû observa d'un air perplexe le petit garçon roux qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui, appuyé à un mur. Apparemment, il avait eu du mal à se sortir du lit... et la colère marquait encore son visage enfantin.

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué... peut-être devrais-tu encore rester un peu allongé, non? questionna doucement Mû.

- Ne fais pas... comme si tu étais proche de moi...

- Pardon?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais proche de moi! cria soudainement Kiki en relevant les yeux.

Mû eut juste le temps de se téléporter lorsque l'enfant lui envoya trois couteaux par télékinésie. Le chevalier du Bélier réapparut plus loin, surpris de l'agressivité soudaine de Kiki. Les trois couteauxallèrent s'enfoncerprofondément dans le mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- A ton avis!

Mû le regarda un instant sans parler, puis il soupira et s'approcha doucement de l'enfant avec le bol. Celui-ci, n'ayant plus d'objets dangeureux à lui lancer, se saisit d'un coussin derrière lui et le brandit devant Mû d'air air menaçant.

- M'approche pas!

Kiki resta immobile, dans la même posture, l'oreiller tenu fermement sous le nez de Mû. Qu'il essaye d'approcher... il ne toucherait pas à ce breuvage empoisonné! Et la lueur malveillante qui faisait briller les yeux de l'Atlante en face de lui ne lui faisait pas peur! Mais Kiki devait bientôt s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas la colère qui faisait briller les yeux de son ennemi. Il baissa la garde stupéfait, lorsque Mû éclata de rire, puis il rougit en se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation: un oreiller n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus terrifiant au monde...

- Arrête de rire!

Les larmes au yeux, Kiki jeta l'oreiller dans un coin de la pièce les joues rouges de honte et de colère et il s'élança aussitôt sur Mû dans l'intention de le frapper. Mais là encore, c'était une entreprise bien ridicule... L'alchimiste eut le temps de poser le bol et il saisit l'enfantsous les brasen le coupant dans son élan, le mettant ensuite devant son visage à bout de bras. Mû l'observa un instant, le sourire aux lèvres, puis demanda gentiment:

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec cet oreiller, Kiki?

L'enfant ne répondit rien, et devant son mutisme le sourire de Mû s'élargit encore. Mais pour cette fois, Kiki n'en fut pas vexé. C'était lui, le monstre qu'il devait tuer? Il avait pourtant l'air si gentil... son sourire éclairait son visage doux et patient, et ses yeux étaient emprunts de calme et de bienveillance. Fallait-il qu'il cache si bien sa vraie nature pour que Kiki s'y trompe ainsi? L'enfant reprit ses esprits et lui tira résolument la langue, avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour montrer qu'il boudait.

Le sourire de Mû devint mélancolique. Certes, cet enfant voulait le tuer. C'était une volonté qu'il sentait avec puissance, une envie sérieuse. Si Kiki avait de quoi le tuer et l'occasion de le faire, nul doute qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion. Pourtant... lorsqu'il lui avait tiré la langue, Mû s'était souvenu de l'enfant qu'il était. Il n'avait que six ans... il était un gamin qui avait grandi bien vite. Trop vite, même.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer? demanda toujours aussi doucement Mû en le reposant au sol.

- Parce que tu as tué mes parents, et tout le peuple d'Atlantide avec, d'ailleurs. Voilà pourquoi, répondit Kiki en lui jetant un regard biais.

Mû le regarda d'un air étonné et s'accroupit pour être en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Qu'ais-je fait?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent... C'est toi qui a donné l'emplacement de notre village en échange d'argent, je le sais.

- Moi! Qui t'a dit ça?

- Un vieillard tout petit, avec la peau violette et ridée et une canne. Il m'a pas plu d'ailleurs.

- Dokho?

Mû en était stupéfait. Pourquoi le Vieux Maître avait-il dit ça? C'était lui qui avait ainsi déclenché la colère du garçon contre lui? Et... c'était lui aussi qui avait détruit le village et ses occupants? Le Bélier sentit son coeur se serrer. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Serait-il un traître? Mais alors... s'il avait suivi Dokho, peut-être était-il dans le mauvais camp? Non, impossible, son maître était mort et le Grand Pope n'était autre que Saga, le mauvais chevalier... Il ne pouvait pas se tromper là-dessus, il avait clairement ressenti son aura malfaisante!

Mû se prit la tête entre les mains. Toutes les pensées se bousculaient en lui. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire?

- Dis...

L'Atlante releva la tête et observa Kiki qui s'était rapproché avec méfiance.

- Tu as vraiment assassiné mes parents? Tu as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui ferait ça...

- Non Kiki, ce n'est pas moi. Je te le jure.

- Ouais, c'est un peu facile. Je vais attendre un peu pour te tuer, et dès que j'ai la preuve tu es mort.

Encore une fois, Mû eut un sourire en entendant ses paroles. Malgré sa confusion et sa tristesse, de tels mots dans la bouche de Kiki étaient vraiment comiques.

- On aura une explication, annonça-t-il. On ira voir le monsieur qui t'a dit ça, et il devra tout m'expliquer, murmura Mû plus pour lui-même.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire... Son ventre se serrait en imagniant les pires explications possibles... Et soudainement, il avait moins envie de voir Dokho. La vérité lui faisait presque peur... Mû soupira et prit le bol dans ses mains.

- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas manger?

- C'est empoisonné?

- Pardon?

- Bah si tu as tué mes parents, se serait logique...

Mû soupira et porta le bol à ses lèvres. Il en but quelques gorgées, appréciant la douce chaleur qui faisait comme une bouillote dans son estomac à présent. Il posa le bol devant lui et adressa un sourire au petit garçon qui l'observait à la dérobée.

- Tu vois, je n'ai rien. Tu peux boire.

- Et si le poison était sur tes lèvres?

- ... euh... Kiki, là je pense que tu es tout simplement paranoiaque.

- Je sais! Tu aurais vu ta tête, c'était trop drôle!

Et sur ce, le petit garçon éclata de rire. Un rire clair et joyeux qui arracha presque malgré lui un sourire à Mû. Finalement, Kiki n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait bien montrer de lui. Et Mû préférait largement la vision du garçon au visage gai et détendu que celle où il lui envoyait des couteaux... Mû se leva et vint ébouriffer les cheveux roux déjà en bataille de son apprenti, ce geste que son maître lui-même aimait tellement faire su lui... Seulement, Kiki eut une autre réaction. Il courut sur le lit, attrapa l'oreiller qui avait été son arme et disparut.

Avant même que Mû n'ait pu comprendre qu'il s'était téléporté, Kiki réapparut au-dessus de lui, tomba sur ses épaules et lui abattit avec force le coussin sur la tête tout en poussant un terrible cri de guerre.

- AHA!

Mû ne bougea pas. Il resta parfaitement immobile. Et au moment où Kiki commençait à se poser des questions, il attrapa rapidement l'enfant par la taille, le délogea de ses épaules et le balança dans les airs. Lorsqu'il retomba, Kiki poussa un cri apeuré en voyant le sol se rapprocher rapidement et il ferma les yeux. Mais il ne tombait plus. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Wouaaaa, vous aussi vous savez faire ça?

Mû hocha la tête en souriant, et il déposa délicatement l'enfant au sol. Quelle transformation! Jamais il n'aurait cru que Kiki pouvait être aussi vif et joyeux, lui qui voulait le tuer avec autant de conviction il y a quelques minutes. Cet enfant était vraiment étrange... lunatique. Et surtout, ses pouvoirs étaient très développés. Mû se doutait que la vie avec des Atlantes avait bien sûr dut l'aider, mais tout de même. Il aurait le plus difficile à apprendre en moins, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

Sanctuaire

Aldébaran soupira en observant le magnifique coucher de soleil qui, néanmoins, ne valait pas celui du Brésil...

Mû... il ne comprenait pas sa réaction... aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, le chevalier du Bélier n'avait jamais été un traître ni un lâche, il n'aurait jamais trahi Athéna...

_Flash back_

- Aldébaran?

Le jeune chevalier du Taureau sursauta en entendant la voix douce à côté de lui. Mû lui souriait, mais le Taureau ne répondit pas. Il se sentait mal, depuis quelques semaines. Le Brésil... ce beau pays si réconfortant et chaleureux... Personne ne connaissait sa terre natale, au Sanctuaire, et elle lui manquait horriblement. La Grèce n'était pas pareille... Plus brutale, plus... carrée... Il aurait aimé retourner au Brésil. Hormis son maître qu'il ne voyait quasiment pas en ce moment, il n'avait personne avec qui partager ses souvenirs. Il ne vit pas les yeux de Mû se plisser, à côté de lui... Enfin, il le vit, mais il interprêta ça comme de l'agacement, car Aldébaran ne lui répondait toujours pas.

- Mû... je n'aime pas quand tu te téléportes... soupira Aldébaran en fermant les yeux, avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Il s'appuya contre le rocher derrière lui, appréciant le contact rafraichissant de la pierre. Il aimait lorsque le soir tombait sur cette petite plage, car le sable brûlant s'adoucissait, les rochers et la mer apaisaient cette intense chaleur qui le brûlait toute la journée. Mû ne disait toujours rien, mais son silence était agréable et apaisant. Le jeune apprenti appréciait sa compagnie. D'ailleurs, en parlant de chaleur...

- Mû, toi qui a vécu au Tibet, c'est pas trop dur la chaleur du Sanctuaire? Moi je viens du Brésil donc ça va...

- Du Brésil? C'est beau, le Brésil?

Aldébaran rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard à son camarade. Il détournait la converstion ou il ne s'y connaissait pas, là... Le jeune Taureau haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire à son ami.

- Oh oui... tu aurais vu ses paysages... Le coucher de soleil est trois fois plus beau là-bas...

Et l'apprenti parla. Il parla longtemps, il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Il se laissait porter par le roulement des vagues et le silence de Mû. Etrangement, même si l'Atlante ne lui parlait pas, Aldébaran avait la certitude qu'il écoutait attentivement. Cette situation était tellement agréable que l'adolescent parla, parla encore pendant près d'une demi-heure sans que Mû ne prononce un seul mot. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décrire un arbre que Mû n'avait sûrement jamais vu ici, celui-ci l'interrompit doucement:

- Tu m'emmèneras?

- Hein?

- Ton pays. Tu m'emmèneras le voir?

- Mais...

Aldébaran tourna un regard stupéfait vers son ami. Ce dernier avait le regard tourné vers la mer et la contemplait d'un air rêveur. Il avait emprisonné ses jambes dans ses bras et appuyait son menton sur ses genoux. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à son pays, ici...

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller? demanda Aldébaran.

- Parce que ça a l'air beau...répondit simplement Mû avec un demi-sourire. Et après, tu viendras à Jamir. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de soleil, pas comme au Brésil en tout cas, mais tu sais il y a beaucoup de neige... C'est très beau, la neige...

Aldébaran se tut et tourna encore son regard vers la mer. Le Tibet aussi devait manquer à Mû... tout comme le Brésil lui manquait.

- Alors?

- Oui... je t'emmènerais, et après j'irais voir Jamir avec toi. Ca te va?

- Oui, affirma Mû en hochant la tête. Il faudra se dépêcher, d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi?

- Il faut y aller tant qu'Athéna n'est pas en danger. Je refuse, et toi aussi je pense, de laisser notre Déesse sans protection lorsqu'une guerre se déclare.

- Oui... oui tu as raison, bien sûr.

Les deux apprentis restèrent alors silencieux, tandis que des vagues venaient leur lécher les pieds.

_Fin du flash back._

La Taureau fronça les sourcils: il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pris Mû... Il semblait persuadé que le Grand Pope avait... basculé du mauvais côté, à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. C'était ridicule. Un être élu par les Dieux, qui avait gouverné avec tant de sagesse etdurant tant d'années tous les chevaliers d'Athéna...

Aldébaran serra les poings, il ne pouvait pas croire que Mû fut un traître.

- Chevalier?

Le Taureau se retourna et fut surpris en voyant Aiolia venir à lui. Non seulement il n'avait pas senti son cosmos, mais en plus son visage était inhabituellement grave.

- Bienvenue, Aiolia.

- Je voulais te parler... à propos de Mû.

Aldébaran fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas en parler. Tous les chevaliers d'or s'étaient résignés à la seule version disponible, à savoir que les chevaliers d'or de la Balance et du Bélier étaient des traîtres. Mais Aldébaran refusait encore d'y croire. C'était trop facile, Mû devait avoir une explication.

- Il serait temps que tu te résignes, chevalier du Taureau. Tu sais, tout le monde au Sanctuaire ressent le trouble dans ton cosmos, et on craint...

Aiolia s'interrompit et vint à côté du chevalier du Taureau, comme pour rechercher de l'aide à ce qu'il voulait dire.

- ...on craintque le Grand Pope ne commence à avoir des doutes sur toi. Tu comprends, s'il sent que tu crois les rénégats...

- Dis-moi, Aiolia... depuis quand tu n'appelles plus Mû par son nom? Qu'il soit un rénégat ou non ne change rien au fait qu'il est notre ami...

- Parle pour toi! s'écria Aiolia en serrant les poings. Il a trahi notre Déesse et mon frère avec! Athéna est sûrement en danger à cause de lui, alors pour moi leurs noms ne font plus parti de mon vocabulaire! Et ça devrait être la même chose pour toi!

Aldébaran ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer son regard devant lui, ignorant totalement la présence d'Aiolia. Celui-ci sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et son cosmos grandit soudainement tandis qu'il fermait le poing. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le lança en direction du chevalier du Taureau qui l'arrêta sans trop de mal dans sa main gauche, sans toujours le regarder. Après un instant de silence, Aiolia reprit d'une voix basse:

- Excuse-moi, Aldébaran. Je... je me suis laissé emporté.

- Ce n'est rien, et je préfère que tu m'appelle Aldébaran plutôt que le chevalier du Taureau. Tu es encore plus troublé que moi par le départ de ton frère, je me trompe?

- Non... murmura Aiolia.

Il tenta de dégager son poing, mais c'était peine perdue face au chevalier du Taureau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami retenait sa main...

- Je te propose un marché. Je vais aller voir Mû, et toi tu iras voir ton frère. Ou du moins, tu le rechercheras. Nous serons ainsi tous les deux fixés et le trouble disparaîtra de nos cosmos à tous les deux.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne solution?

- C'est la seule. On va voir le Grand Pope?

Aiolia comprit et eut un sourire en serrant la main du géant qui gardait toujours la sienne emprisonnée. Oui, c'était la seule solution...

* * *

Jamir, deux jours plus tard

- Maître Mû! Regardez!

Mû se retourna juste à temps pour voir le plat qui portait les fruits se soulever dans les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard, le plat vascilla et chuta au sol, se brisant en envoyant les fruits rouler aux quatres coins de la pièce.

- Kiki... c'était trop lourd pour toi...

- Pas du tout! C'est vous qui en vous retournant brusquement m'avez déconcentré!

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de regarder.

- Oui mais...

- En tout cas, tu ne dois pas faire ça maintenant. Tu dois attendre l'entraînement. Là, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Mais je ne suis pas fatigué! protesta l'enfant. Et puis je sais faire plein de choses, j'en ai marre des séances de méditation! Ca ne sert à rien d'abord et ...

Mû eut un sourire et il se concentra brièvement sur le morceaux éclatés du plat avant de les élever dans les airs, les rassembler et les souder ensemble. Puis tous les fruits s'élevèrent en même temps, se déposèrent délicatement dans le plat qui alla se reposer tranquillement sur une commode. Kiki, les yeux écarquillés, s'en approcha et toucha du doigt la vaiselle. Elle ne portait aucune fissure...

- Comment avez-vous fait ça?

- En méditant.

Kiki haussa les épaules et se téléporta à l'étage au-dessus. Mû eut un sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire à manger. La vie en communauté avec Kiki difficile. Très difficile même. Oh, le garçon avait décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de le tuer, pour le moment (tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuves en fait) mais il était surexcité. Plein de viedont il ne savait que faire, Kiki n'arrêtait de courir, de sauter, de crier. Le meilleur moyen pour lui de se défouler étaient les entraînements, à un tel point que Mû lui-même en était fatigué.

Mais pas Kiki. Les deux seules choses qu'il n'aimait pas dans les entraînements étaient la méditation et l'alchimie. C'étaient les deux seuls entraînements où il devait rester immobile, et c'était très dur pour lui.

- Maître Mû, regardez ce que je sais faire!

Lorsque Mû entendit la voix perçante de Kiki qui venait du troisième étage, il leva la tête par instinct. Il ouvrit la bouche et pendant quelques secondes, resta immobile. Même dès qu'il vit le piano suspendu au-dessus de sa tête commencer à plonger vers lui, l'Atlante se jeta sur le côté juste à temps. L'instrument s'écrasa à l'endroit où il se tenait auparavant, et Mû se redressa en se frottant la tête là où il se l'était cognée contre le mur.

- Vous avez vu, maître? Oups...

Kiki venait de se téléporter devant son maître qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Kiki? demanda-t-il patiemment.

- Ben... en fait j'ai... téléporté le piano dans la tour -je savais pas trop où- puis je l'ai fait léviter.

- Et tu l'as laissé tomber.

- Oui.

- Sur ma tête.

- On dirait bien, Maître.

- D'accord. Et... où l'as-tu trouvé, ce piano? On n'en a pas dans Jamir...

- Quelque part dans le Japon, je crois.

- Le... le Japon?

- Oui...

- ...

- Mais vous savez combien de temps je l'ai laissé suspendu en l'air? Trois secondes! J'ai battu mon record!

- Kiki...

* * *

Les Cinq Pics, au même moment

Dokho eut un sourire amusé en sentant les cosmos de Mû et Kiki s'emballer. La vie était loin d'être tranquille, à Jamir en ce moment... Dokho comprenait que Mû n'ait pas trouvé le temps de venir le voir. De toute manière, il parvenait à suivre à peu près ses progrès d'où il était. Mais dès que le Bélier arriverait aux Cin Pics, Dokho aurait le droit à un interrogatoire serré...

Le Vieux Maître tourna son attention sur Shiryu et Okko qui donnaientdes coups de poing réguliers dans la chute d'eau. Aucun des deux n'avait saisi le principe... Enfin, ils étaint encore bien jeunes. Soudainement, le Vieux Maître distingua un certain ralentissement dans leurs mouvements.Evidemment...ils étaient tous deux très fatigués, mais par fierté, aucun ne s'arrêterait tant qu'il n'en aurait pas donner la persmission.

Ou alors... tant que Shunrei les observait, cachée derrière son arbre? Ah, la jeunesse... Dokho dissimula un rire amusé et se redressa un peu.

- Okko, Shiryu, retournez à la maison. Shunrei vous soignera.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons s'arrêtent et quittèrent la rivière le port droit. Orgueil, quand tu nous tiens... Mais Dokho n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Lorsque les trois enfants eurent disparu de sa vision, six lueurs dorées émanèrent de la cascade etle Vieux Maître abaissa légèrement les paupières pour s'en protéger. Des pas résonnèrent bientôt sur le roche du Pic où il se tenait. Les cosmos étaient redoutables, le Vieux maître n'avait aucun mal à s'en rendre compte...

- Bonsoir, Vieux Maître. Je suis ravi de vous revoir...

A suivre...


	19. Chapitre 19: Village caché

Réponses aux reviews: 

Thealie: J'aime bien les fins sadiques! Ta review m'a fait plaisir, j'essayerais de ne plus autant tarder pour mes autres chapitres. Merci et bonne lecture!

Elana: Oui, bah Kiki reste quand même un farceur... je n'aime pas trop changer les caractères! Mais c'est vrai que je voyais mieux une histoire un peu tragique derrière son caractère. Ah... Dokho... ça va être révélé dans ce chapitre! Pour Kanon, je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais que ça reste cohérent au niveau du temps. Disons qu'il est resté vivant grâce au cosmos d'Athéna! Merci et à bientôt!

Vyrses: Tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Bonne lecture et merci!

Gaelle: Oui, je vois bien le chevalier de la Balance comme ça! Mais c'est mon avis... Pour Kiki, je crois que tu as raison... le problème, c'est que je suis allée un peu trop vite. Je crois que je vais retoucher le texte, dès que j'aurais le temps. Je crois que je ferais une annexe sur lui, quand je pourrais, il y a pas mal de choses à dire sur ce gamin. Merci de ta review et à bientôt!

Misaoshi: Oulà, je ne sais pas dire jusqu'où je pourrais aller. C'est selon l'inspi! Le Scorpion va apparaître dans pas mal de temps, je pense... désolée! Merci de ta review et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 19: Village caché

Dokho releva lentement la tête vers les ombres qui se dressaient devant lui.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru vous voir ici... surtout vous... murmura-t-il. C'est très imprudent de votre part.

- Nous devions te parler, Dokho. C'est important.

Le Vieux Maître hocha la tête et Dorin s'assit en face de lui. Les anciens chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas changé. Oh, ils avaient bien pris quelques rides, mais rien de comparable avec Dokho... Ils semblaient toujours aussi forts qu'avant, en tout cas, et leurs muscles étaient toujours aussi fermes. Ils devaient sûrement continuer à s'entraîner ensemble... Dokhoobserva les anciens d'un regard discret.Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses amis lui avaient manqué.

- Dokho, tu as vieilli, annonça le ton stoique de Nehvi.

Dokho sourit à l'ancien chevalier du Lion et répondit:

- Mon apparence n'est qu'une illusion...

- Trêve de bavardages, annonça Turgon. C'est vraiment important.

- Je vous écoute.

Les anciens chevaliers d'or s'assirent en demi-cercle devant le chevalier de la Balance, et Turgon reprit la parole.

- Adonis est retourné au Sanctuaire, il y a peu. Il a fait remettre son masque au Grand Pope, comme le veut la tradition.

Ce disant, Dokho remarqua avec amusement les regards tournés discrètement vers Adonis. Depuis que celui-ci ne portait plus son armure, il avait été obligé de quitter son masque par la même occasion... révélant sa beauté hors du commun à ses pairs. Dokho se doutait que cela n'avait pas du être facile, mais il faisait confiance à l'ex-chevalier des Poissons. Celui-ci savait se faire respecter.

- Oui, je suis retourné au Sanctuaire, poursuivit Adonis et... écoute, Dokho... je ne sais pas si je doiste le dire, mais le Grand Pope...

- Mmmm... je suis déjà au courant, interrompit paisiblement Dokho.

Les hommes en face de lui parurent surpris, et le Vieux Maître eut un léger rire.

- Eh bien, ne me dites pas que vous ne vous êtes pas posé des questions ?

- On m'avait bien dit, tonna Dorin, que deux chevaliers étaient désormais des traîtres à Athéna. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi. C'est donc pour ça que tu as quitté le Sanctuaire...

Dokho sourit sans rien ajouter, et Nehvi reprit:

- Qui est le deuxième traître?

- C'est Mû, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de lui... Le disciple de Sion...

A ces mots, un silence pesant s'installa. Bien sûr. Tous avaient ressenti la mort de Sion... A cet instant, Dokho sentit la frustration et la colère s'abattre sur les épaules de ses compagnons. Eh oui, être au courant d'une telle injustice sans rien pouvoir faire pour rétablir la vérité était plutôt agaçant. Mais le chevalier du Cancer se reprit bien vite.

- Mû, bien sûr, ce petit freluquet, ricana Avilo. Ne me dis pas qu'il est devenu chevalier d'or...

- Si, répliqua paisiblement Dokho.

- Mais oui, ce petit gars si ami avec Aldébaran... Tu as bien fait de l'emmener avec toi, Dokho, ça m'aurait ennuyé qu'il lui arrive des misères, affirma Dorin avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Je crois que vous vous trompez. Mû est...

A cet instant justement, une forme se matérialisa devant lui. Bientôt, le chevalier du Bélier apparût, dans sa tenue d'alchimiste, et Dokho lui adressa un grand sourire en voyant Kiki perché sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

- Bonjour Vieux Maître, salua poliment Mû. J'aurais aimé vous parler...

- C'est lui! cria Kiki en le pointant du doigt. J'te jure c'est lui qui m'a dit tout ça! Tu sais il est vraiment bizarre... C'est lequel qui ment? Toi ou le vieux?

- Kiki... il faut que tu apprennes le respect. Tu dois me vouvoyer, et le Vieux Maître également.

Oui, le ton de Mû était poli, mais Dokho n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître la colère et la tristesse dans sa voix. Bien sûr... après ce qu'il avait dit à Kiki, Mû devait se poser des questions... Mais ça devrait attendre, pour le moment. Le chevalier se retourna en sentant des présences derrière lui et eut un sourire en reconnaissant les chevaliers d'or.

- Bonjour, Mû, ça faisait longtemps, salua Dorin en se levant.

Il vint asséner une claque dans le dos du jeune Atlante qui vascilla à peine sous le choc. Dorin posa les mains sur les hanches en souriant d'un air satisfait.

- Bon, tu deviens trop dur à frapper. Fais-moi penser à ne plus recommencer, mon garçon. (ndla: allusion quand tu nous tiens...)

- Pas de problème, répondit Mû en souriant aussi au géant.

Avilo vint se poster en face de Mû et le toisa silencieusement. Le tibétain leva sur lui un regard surpris puis soutint son regard, lui adressant un sourire poli. Le chevalier du Cancer plissa les yeux et aussitôt, Mû sentit comme une gifle mentale. Il se ressaisit et renvoya la présence inupportune hors de son esprit. Qui se permettait de pénétrer ainsi en lui? Bientôt, le sourire d'Avilo leva toutes ses interrogations.

- Bon... je m'y connais pas trop en télépathie, mais ce petit gras m'a l'air de tenir le bon bout, déclara Avilo.

Puis il se rapprocha de l'Atlante, se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura:

- Ca m'aurait emmerdé que Sion lègue sa place à un raté. Mais je crois que tu deviendras aussi puissant que ton maître, petit.

Mû ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout venant de la part d'un tel personnage, et il en était non seulement flatté mais très heureux d'être reconnu en tant que chevalier d'or. Surtout que pour une fois, le sourire d'Avilo n'était pas moqueur, mais sincère. Cet instant si rare se grava à jamais dans la mémoire de Mû...

- J'AI TOUT ENTENDU!

Le hurlement de son disciple cassa totalement la magie de l'instant. Pourtant, Mû avait vraiment été enchanté par les paroles du Cancer. Mais bon... quand on a un disciple tel que Kiki avec soi... Un sourire gêné aux lèvres, Mû désigna du doigt son apprenti qui riait comme un bossu sur ses épaules et s'adressa aux chevaliers d'or un peu étonnés:

- Euh... voici Kiki. Hum... C'est mon apprenti...

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa, seulement interrompu par des éclats de rire de Kiki. Mû leva les yeux au ciel. S'il voulait faire bonne impression, en tout cas, c'était raté.

- Tu es bien jeune pour prendre un apprenti... remarqua Turgon.

- Je sais... J'ai encore tant à apprendre moi-même... admit le tibétain en faisant descendre le gamin de ses épaules. Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'entraîner correctement. Mais je vais faire mon possible, c'est promis. Je sais que j'en suis capable.

Les anciens ne répondirent pas, mais des sourires se formèrent sur leurs visages. Quelle transformation... cette détermination et cette sagesse leur rappelait leur compagnon tombé...

- Sion a fait du bon travail, clôtura tranquillement Dorin. Dokho, on termine ce qu'on avait à te dire, nous voulons repartir au plus vite. Ca tombe bien que Mû soit là finalement.

Dokho hocha la tête et écouta gravement le reste de la discussion.

- Ils vont envoyer des chevaliers d'argent pour vous chercher... annonça sombrement Turgon. A part les chevaliers d'or en fonction, il n'y a personne qui sait que vous êtes des chevaliers d'or...

- Nous n'avons rien à craindre de la part des chevaliers d'argent, non? questionna Mû, un peu étonné.

- C'est vrai, mais il faudrait éviter de les mettre au courant, expliqua doucement Adonis. Ne les blessez pas, sinon vous provoquerez la colère du Grand Pope, et il n'hésitera pas à vous faire tuer. S'il pense que vous cherchez à faire des dégâts dans son rang, il passera à la vitesse supérieure.

- En somme, nous ne devons ni utiliser notre puissance de chevaliers d'or, ni blesser pour une quelconque raison les chevaliers d'argent ou de bronze, résuma le Vieux Maître.

- Et la plupart ignore tout de la trahison de Saga, informa tristement Dorin.

Mû s'assit pensivement tandis que Kiki commençait déjà à explorer les environs. Il s'était placé le plus loin possible du chevalier de la Balance et restait méfiant à son égard. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait raconté cette histoire à Kiki... Et ça l'agaçait et le mettait en colère de le voir parler aussi librement et joyeusement. Il n'avait donc aucun remord! L'Atlante jeta un regard aux autres chevaliers. Aucun n'avait l'air méfiant, et tous discutaient calmement. Ils ne semblaient pas se poser la même question que Mû... L'adolescent soupira. Il avait renoncé à parler avec le Vieux Maître pour le moment, mais dès que les anciens chevaliers d'or seront partis, il n'y coupera pas...

- Mû?

Le jeune Atlante releva la tête brusquement, tiré de ses réflexions. Dokho l'observait d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu as bien compris? Si jamais des chevaliers d'argent ou de bronze viennent à Jamir pour te ramener au Sanctuaire, ne leur fais pas de mal sinon le Grand Pope voudra accélerer les choses. Et nous avons encore bien du trajet à parcourir avant de pouvoir se laisser mourir, tous les deux. D'accord?

Mû hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il était tenté de partir sans donner d'explication. En fait, il ne tenait pas tant que ça à entendre la réponse de Dokho à sa question... peut-être la peur d'être déçu?

- Dokho... reprit Avilo en croisant les bras. J'ai une dernière chose à te dire. Tu te souviens de mon apprenti, Masque de Mort?

- Oui.

- Il est au courant. Pour Saga.

Mû prêta soudainement une oreille plus attentive. Au courant? Mais alors pourquoi continuait-il à servir ce faux Grand Pope?

- Il est un peu déstabilisé... hésita Avilo comme pour répondre à Mû. Et... ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça de servir un imposteur.

- En fait... s'il est devenu comme ça, aussi mauvais, peut-être est-ce un peu de ta faute, non? questionna calmement Dokho en observant son camarade.

Pour la première fois, Avilo ne chercha pas à contester et se contenta de serrer les lèvres. Mû le regarda d'un air stupéfait. Ainsi, Masque de Mort avait accepté de servir Saga... Etait-ce la même personne qui l'avait un jour sauvé, alors qu'il s'était téléporté par accident dans la mer? Mû en doutait... Mais Dorin coupa ses réfléxions en se levant subitement. Il fut bientôt imité par ses compagnons et eut un sourire en observant les deux chevaliers d'or.

- Nous nous retirons. En tant que chevaliers, nous venons d'accomplir notre dernier devoir et il est fort peu probable que nous nous revoyions un jour.

Mû lui adressa un regard surpris et Adonis eut à son tour un sourire qui éclaira son beau visage.

- Eh oui, Mû... Nous allons tous vivre tranquillement et oublier notre vie passagère au service d'Athéna. Nous n'étions... que des chevaliers de remplacement. Ou de transition, si tu préfères, en attendant ta génération. Tu comprends?

- Mais... vous êtes... puissants, pourtant... murmura Mû, étonné en sentant leurs cosmos.

- Compare donc nos cosmo-énergies à celles de tes camarades... ou à celle de Dokho, aussi, et tu comprendras, ajouta Turgon. Bon, termina-t-il à l'adresse de ses compagnons, il est temps d'y aller. Adieu.

Dokho ne répondit rien, et pendant un bref instant, en voyant son chapeau baissé sur son visage ridé, Mû eut l'impression qu'il pleurait. Les anciens chevaliers d'or disparurent dans un éclair, mais Mû eut le temps de voir un dernier regard bienveillant de la part de Dorin. Alors Mû et le Vieux Maître restèrent seuls et pendant quelques minutes, aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Finalement, le Vieux Maître poussa un soupir et releva la tête, dirigeant son regard affuté vers Mû.

- Bon... mon petit Mû, je crois que tu as une question à me poser. Je suis fatigué, alors ne prends pas quatre chemins et parle-moi clairement, veux-tu.

Le Bélier hocha la tête et vint s'agenouiller devant Dokho. Mais celui-ci eut un petit rire et leva son index lon et violet. Aussitôt, les deux chevaliers d'or furent téléportés directement dans la chaumière du Vieux Maître, devant deux tasses de thé fumantes.

- C'est Shunrei qui nous les a préparé.

- Je n'oublierais pas de la remercier, assura Mû, le regard baissé sur le liquide brûlant.

Il prit sa tasse entre ses mains tandis qu'un nouveau slience s'installait, et il aspira un peu de thé entre ses lèvres. La chaleur réconfortante de la boisson envahi tout son être, et Mû retrouva le courage de parler. Il vallait mieux tout régler maintenant.

-Vieux Maître... commença Mû en reposant sa tasse sur la table. Vous savez que Kiki ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

- En effet.

- Mais... il semblerait que vous lui avez dit...

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Mû.

- Mais enfin, Vieux Maître! s'exclama Mû, exaspéré par un tel calme. Vous lui avez menti! A cause de ça, j'ai beaucoup de mal à le diriger, et vous savez pourtant que ce n'est déjà pas facile pour moi au départ! Et puis pourquoi avoir fait ça, aussi?

- Calme-toi, mon petit Mû. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment menti, en fait. Je l'ai juste mis sur la piste.

Mû se tût, ses grands yeux mauves fixés sur le Vieux Maître. Dokho n'avait pas crié ni rien, mais il avait clairement compris qu'il devait écouter les explications sans l'interrompre. L'Atlante porta une nouvelle fois le thé à ses lèvres.

- Je suis venu dans cet unique village, le dernier de toute la Terre à contenir des Atlantes. Personne n'en connaissait l'existence, hormis Sion et les villageois eux-mêmes. Mais lorsque ton Maître est mort, il m'a envoyé un dernier message télépathique, m'informant de l'existance et de la position du village des Atlantes.

Le Vieux Maître baissa légèrement la tête et se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs...

_Flash back_

Dokho s'appuya lourdement sur sa petite canne et essuya la sueur de son front. Même si cette apparence n'était qu'une illusion, il lui était difficile de se mouvoir avec un tel physique... Le Vieux Maître soupira et souleva son propre corps par la télékinésie. C'était bien plus simple ainsi. Progressant entre les rochers, Dokho se rappela ce qui l'avait poussé à se téléporter sur les côtes africaines.

Ce matin, très tôt, il avait senti un faible cosmos que lui seul pouvait repérer, grâce à Sion. Le cosmos d'un futur chevalier du Bélier, l'apprenti de Mû, probablement. Ce cosmos était inquiétant... empli d'une peine infinie... jamais encore le Vieux Maître n'avait ressenti ça, de toute sa vie. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, dans ce village perdu et unique des Atlantes.

Alors que le Vieux Maître passait derrière un gros rocher, toujours en lévitant, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un charmant village qui se dressait devant lui. Les maisons étaient très simples, les toits faits de paille. La terre était aplanie par les nombreux passages de personnes. Tout le petit village était entouré de hauts rochers, mais Dokho devina que ce ne devait pas être la seule défense contre des regards curieux... Enfin, il verrait ça plus tard.

C'est alors qu'une onde terrible frappa le chevalier de la Balance. Il s'enveloppa aussitôt dans son cosmos, et cela le sauva certainement. Il comprit quelques secondes plus tard que l'onde qui venait de le frapper n'était autre que la peste. La peste contenue dans le champs de protection instauré par les Atlantes.

- C'est terrible... murmura inconsciemment le Vieux Maître en s'avançant.

S'arrêtant devant une maison, il en poussa la porte et eut un haut-le-coeur en découvrant le spectacle devant lui. Le chevalier referma précipitamment la porte et préféra se concentrer sur le faible cosmos qu'il sentait toujours. Le Vieux Maître continua à léviter à travers le village sinistrement désert. Enfin, près du puit du village, Dokho finit par repérer une petite forme prostrée au sol. Il s'en approcha doucement et reconnut un enfant aux traits boulversés. Le Vieux Maître, interdit, prit doucement le gamin dans ses bras, mais il ne réagit pas. Son regard était vide... effrayant. Il n'avait été préservé de la peste que grâce à son cosmos précoce... mais seul lui y avait survécu.

_Fin du Flash back_

Le Vieux Maître redressa un peu la tête. Le retour avait été difficile, et l'enfant l'avait beaucoup inquiété. Lechamps de protection seul avait pu empêcher la maladie de se répandre encore. Et en le maintenant, les Atlantes y ont sûrement laissé la vie... sans pouvoir se défendre correctement...Dokho émergea de ses souvenirs en lisant la surprise sur le visage de Mû. Comprenant la raison, il poursuivit, un sourire un peu forcéaux lèvres:

- Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre Sion, mais je crois savoir pourquoi il m'a donné cette information à moi plutôt qu'à toi. Tu sais, à l'époque, tu étais plutôt jeune... que crois-tu que tu aurais fait, si Sion t'avait dit où trouver un village peuplé d'Atlante? Tu y serais allé, et tu aurais complètement oublié ta vocation première de chevalier.

Mû hocha la tête. C'était vrai.

- Il y a quelques temps, j'ai ressenti un cosmos nouveau qui s'éveillait là-bas... un bien étrange cosmos, en fait. Né de douleur et de souffrance, sans autre expression, sans réelle volonté de vivre. Je me suis rendu à ce village, et juste à temps pour empêcher Kiki de mourir de faim.

- Mourir de faim?

- Oui... une grande maladie a dévasté le village, Mû, reprit Dokho sur un ton plus doux. Kiki a été le seul à être épargné, mais ses parents n'y ont pas échappé.

Voyant que l'Atlante ne répondait rien, Dokho continua en fermant les yeux.

- Je suis arrivé quelquesheures après la catastrophe. Le cosmos de Kiki s'esttenu éveillé longtemps...mais il avait perdu la volonté de vivre et de se nourrir.

Le Bélier hocha de nouveau la tête, mais il avait du mal à écouter. Alors... il existait un village de son peuple... et il avait été décimé par une simple maladie? Mû baissa doucement la tête et serra les poings sur ses genoux. Ca faisait mal, ça aussi. Décidemment, en ce moment... Mais Mû n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus longtemps, car une main ferme lui souleva le menton et l'obligea à redresser la tête.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de te décourager, voyons...

Mû regarda d'un air ébahi le fier chevalier de la Balance qui, penché en avant sur la table, semblait avoir retrouvé sa force et son ancien physique. Mais... cela ne devait être qu'une illusion... car lorsque Mû eut cligné une ou deux fois des yeux, la pression sur son menton se relâcha, et Dokho redevint le Vieux Maître qui l'observait d'un air bienveillant et serein.

- Il lui fallait une raison de vivre, à ce garçon, continua calmement le Vieux Maître. Une raison de se battre. Et je dois t'avouer que, sur le coup, je n'ai pensé qu'au moyen idiot mais efficace de la colère. Je l'ai monté contre toi en lui disant clairement que tu étais le dernier survivant de sa race et... c'est vrai, pardonne-moi, j'ai sous-entendu que tu étais le responsable, par demi-mot. Il a finalement cru que tu avais vendu son village à je ne sais quels scientifiques ou armée qui aurait alors envoyé un virus mortel sur sa famille. Mais cela, il se l'est inventé dans son esprit enfantin.

Ca faisait beaucoup de nouvelles en une journée... mais même si Mû se sentait fatigué et un peu las, au moins il avait une explication et se sentait rassuré. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé sur Dokho... il avait eu tort de douter de lui. Mû ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais une sensation désagréable lui coupa la respiration. Le Vieux Maître sourit en voyant son visage crispé.

- Bien, Mû, je vois que tu fais des progrès. Tu es capable dorénavant de sentir les présences intruses dans Jamir.

- Les présences intruses dans... oh non, il faut que j'y aille! Merci pour le thé Vieux Maître! s'exclama Mû se levant précipitamment et en quittant la chaumière.

- Reviens me voir dans un mois! rappela le chevalier de la Balance. Et c'est Shunrei qu'il faut remercier!

Mû se figea en entdant les dernières paroles, tourna quelques fois sur lui-même en semblant chercher quelque chose et finit par s'accroupir. Lorsqu'il se redressa, les mains en coupe autour d'un objet msytérieux, il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'entrée de la petite maison et déposa son fardeau sur le seuil. Il se releva quelques instants plus tard et s'éloigna précipitamment. Dokho observa la silhouette encore jeune s'emparer de Kiki à la hâte, et disparaître dans une téléportation tout aussi hâtive.

Il fut bien tenté, au départ, de se rendre à l'entrée de sa demeure pour voir ce que Mû y avait laissé, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas. Ca ne le concernait pas. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un cri de joie retentit et Shunrei entra, le visage rayonnant et tenant dans sa main une petite rose sculptée dans la pierre.

* * *

Aldébaran abrita ses yeux de sa grande main et leva le regard vers la tour qui se dressait devant lui. Le cimetière ne fut pas vraiment difficile à traverser... mais les squelettes étaient coriaces, tout de même. Le Taureau abaissa vite sa main en sentant sa blessure au bras le tirailler. Il était nerveux. Il ne sentait pas le cosmos de Mû dans ces lieux, et pourtant... lors de leur discution, il avait bien dit qu'il habitait ici, non? 

Le Taureau soupira et s'assit sur un rocher. Ils avaient pris une grande décision, Aiolia et lui-même... De leurs rencontres, ils sauraient à quoi s'en tenir. Pour lui, tout reposait sur Mû... il avait du mal à prendre le doux Bélier pour un traîre. Il serait fixé après cette rencontre. Aldébaran renversa la tête en arrière et soupira en sentant le soleil froid de Jamir sur son visage. Mû avait raison... même si le Taureau n'était pas vraiment un adepte de la montagne, Jamir était un bel endroit, recouvert de neige. C'était... paisible. L'ambiance ici était calme et sereine, et Aldébaran arrivait presqu'à comprendre que Mû préférait habiter ici plutôt qu'au Sanctuaire.

Là-bas, l'atmosphère était légèrement différente, depuis quelques temps... sûrement à cause des traîtrises et de la guerre proche annoncée par le Grand Pope. En tout cas, en Grèce la tension était facilement ressentie. Tout le monde, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, était sur ses gardes et se méfiait. Aldébaran ne s'en était rendu compte qu'en venant ici... cette situation était fatiguante... et il lui était agréable de venir se relaxer un peu ici.

Soudainement, ses sens s'éveillèrent de nouveau et Aldébaran ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Au-dessus de sa tête, un gros rocher lévitait. Le Taureau roula précipitamment sur le côté, et ce juste à temps. Le rocher explosa à l'endroit même où il était assis quelques instants auparavant. Un rire malicieux et cristallin se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête, et Aldébaran leva le regard pour dévisager un petit garçon âgé de cinq ou six ans. Il était roux et avait le regard brillant tandis qu'il riait. Mais bientôt, une autre silhouette apparut auprès du gamin. Une silhouette qu'Aldébaran n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

- Kiki, arrête de rire comme ça et retourne à l'intérieur.

- Bien maître, soupira l'enfant, apparemment dépité.

Aldébaran soupira, il reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix, même si elle avait gagné en calme et en assurance. Quelques instants plus tard, le Tibétain se téléporta devant lui, restant à une distance raisonnable du chevalier d'or. Aldébaran lui lança un regard presque surpris, mais il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question. Mû croisa les bras et demanda, sans le quitter des yeux:

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, chevalier?

- Mû... soupira Aldébaran, un peu las. Je n'ai pas fait un si long voyage pour être accueilli ainsi. S'il te plaît, mon ami, nous sommes loin du Sanctuaire alors oublions les règles.

L'Atlante ne répondit rien et le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, ce qui permit à Aldébaran de le détailler. Il ne s'était pas passé tant de temps que ça depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Guère plus de deux années. Mû et Aldébaran étaient à présents âgés de 16 ans, et tous deux avaient acquis une plus grande et plus sûre maitrîse de leurs forces et de leurs armures. Aldébaran eut un léger sourire en constatant que les cheveux de Mû avaient encore poussés. Son visage et son regard étaient sages... un peu trop peut-être. Le Bélier avait sûrement grandi trop vite seul dans cette tour avec un enfant à s'occuper. Néanmoins, dans le regard violet, le Taureau pu facilement lire la méfiance.

- Je ne viens pas de la part du Grand Pope, je te le jure, murmura-t-il. Regarde, j'ai même apporté mon armure pour me fournir une excuse.

L'Atlante le fixa dans les yeux et soudainement, son visage se métamorphosa. Un sourire vint détendre ses traits froids et il décroisa les bras pour venir s'asseoir près du colosse.

- Je te crois.

Ces trois simples mots apaisèrent davantage le Taureau que Jamir lui-même. En quelques secondes à peine, tout redevint comme avant entre les deux chevaliers. Comme au temps ils étaient apprentis et où ils se moquaient ensembles des chevaliers d'argent pédants. Aldébaran s'assit à côté de Mû et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Son coeur venait de s'alléger d'un poids très lourd, Mû n'était pas un traître à Athéna. Juste un traître au Grand Pope, et à cette pensée, le visage d'Aldébaran s'assombrit. Voilà un point qu'il allait devoir éclaircir...

- Mais... que viens-tu faire ici?

Aldébaran ferma les yeux. Le doute et la méfiance planaient encore?

- Tu... tu pourrais être considéré comme un traître, tu sais... comme moi. Il vaudrait mieux éviter, à l'avenir, de me rendre visite.

Le Taureau eut un sourire. Il retrouvait Mû tel qu'il le connaissait. Mais... qu'en était-il d'Aiolia? Avait-il retrouvé la tombe de son frère et éclaircit les raisons de sa mort?

A suivre...


	20. Chapitre 20: Chevaliers d'argent

Réponses aux reviews :

Thealie : Combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas vraiment... Tu sais, dans Saint Seiya, en ce qui concerne les périodes je ne suis pas très exacte. Il y a déjà tellement d'incohérences temporelles, à la base ! Enfin, on peut dire qu'il s'est passé environ 1 an. Entre KIki et Mû, bien sûr ça va s'arranger. Dans l'anime ils sont très proches, je me vois mal en faire des ennemis. Voilà, à bientôt !

Misaoshi : Merci beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas été très inpirée, pour Aiolia, tu vas le découvrir par toi-même ! Enfin, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira quand même. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

Hydra Gundam-Chibimu :J'ai été très flattée par ta review. Néanmoins, je voudrais juste te rappeler une petite règle de politesse, en toute amitié donc s'il te plait, ne le prends pas mal. Lorsqu'il arrive que deux fics soient de même sujet, il est normalement de coutume que l'auteur qui poste le deuxième envoie un mail à celui qui poste le premier afin de lui demander si ça ne le dérange pas (et ce, quelle que soit la date de création des fics).

Ce cas-là m'est déjà arrivé précédemment, et il n'y a eu aucun problème, l'auteur qui m'avait averti et moi avons pu continuer nos histoires chacune de notre côté sans problème. Nous sommes même devenues amies, donc je ne suis pas si méchante que ça, je pense.

Enfin, ceci dit passons, ça ne sert à rien de discuter de tout ça je pense ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, et si tu veux toujours continuer ma fic par la suite, bonne lecture ! Et n'oublie surtout que j'ai signalé tout ça en toute amitié, sans chercher la bagarre, alors pas de guerre !

Kaela-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt... Panne d'inspi ! Enfin, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, et à très bientôt !

Darkshadow999 : Ah, Chronos, vraiment ? PUNITION DU CIELLLLLLLLL ! Les retards sont inacceptables ! Heu... hein ? Comment ça j'ai mis des mois et des mois pour poster ce chapitre ? Ah bon... bon, ben je retire la punition du ciel alors... lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite tardive d'Aries te plaira ! A très bientôt et bonne lecture !

Misaoshi : Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée... Vraiment j'ai eu un très grosse panne d'inspiration, et j'ai décroché de Saint seiya un certain... (comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Au feu !) Merci de ta patience et à bientôt !

**Note : Aaaaaaaaaaah... désolééééééééééééééée... je suis très en retard pour ce chapitre ! J'ai eu une panne d'isnpi, puis j'ai plus eu internet, puis j'ai décroché de Saint Seiya... bref, j'en passe. J'espère que la suite plaira à mes anciennes lectrices, et j'espère qu'elle plaira aussi aux nouvelles s'il y en a ! Merci et à très bientôt !**

Chapitre 20 : Chevaliers d'argent

Aiolia serra les poings: il venait de retrouver son frère. Sa tombe était là, devant lui, et il avait pu la retrouver en suivant les maigres traces de cosmos du défunt chevalier. Quelle honte... Il s'était laissé enterré dans ce cimetière... Au lieu de se faire enterrer au Sanctuaire ! Plus le temps passait, plus la colère et la honte envahissaient le chevalier du Lion. La pluie se mit à tomber doucement, laissant couler ses gouttes fraîches sur le visage du jeune chevalier immobile. Personne à part lui n'aurait pu dire si les larmes ne se mêlaient pas à cette folle danse sur sa peau.

- Chevalier...

Aiolia se retourna brusquement, les muscles tendus, mais se décontracta en voyant s'avancer un vieillard sous un parapluie. L'homme s'arrêta à côté de lui et observa un instant la tombe en silence. La pluie qui les environnait semblait les couper tous les deux du monde, et Aiolia sentit soudainement sa colère diminuer un peu. Il put alors ressentir le tout premier sentiment qu'il aurait du avoir... de la tristesse... son grand frère était mort ! Des flashs de leur enfance lui revienrent en mémoire, toutes les fois où il l'avait aidé, soutenu, encouragé, protégé...

- Comment est-ce possible... murmura Aiolia, désespéré.

- Pardon ?

- Comment a-t-il pu faire ça...

- Vous êtes le frère de cet homme, je suppose ?

Aiolia sursauta en reprenant conscience de la présence de l'autre individu. Connaissait-il son frère ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- La même noblesse se lit sur vos traits.

- Mon frère ne possédait aucune noblesse. C'était un traître... murmura Aiolia, en baissant la tête.

- Alors ça doit être de famille.

Aiolia sursauta face à cette injure et se retourna brusquement pour aggriper le vieil homme par son kimono.

- Qu'est-ce que vous...

- Vous êtes un traître à votre coeur, jeune homme. Et à votre frère. Pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance ?

- Je suis fidèle envers Athéna !

- Je sais que c'est important. Mais ne devriez-vous pas être fidèle aussi à votre frère ?

- Je... mais c'est impossible! Il a enlevé ma déesse après avoir tenté de la tuer !

- Vous êtes sûr de cette vérité ?

- Le Grand Pope a assuré que...

Soudainement frappé par une possibilité, Aiolia lâcha l'homme et recula de quelques pas sous son regard triste et compatissant.

- Toutes mes condoléances, acheva le vieil homme.

Il s'éloigna lentement, son kimono volant autour de lui et la pluie battant son parapluie. Aiolia ne put faire aucun mouvement et se contenta de l'observer s'éloigner. Lorsque sa silhouette ne fut plus qu'une ombre, il réalisa que ses paroles boulversaient tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce que avec quoi il avait grandi... Ses bases s'effritaient, son monde s'effondrait. Devait-il croire à cette nouvelle version de l'histoire qui s'ouvrait devant lui, ou rester dans la situation actuelle, avec le bon Grand Pope, le mauvais frère et la pauvre Déesse ? Au bout d'une heure d'immobilité stupéfaite, sa décision était prise. Et ce n'était pas la bonne.

- VOUS MENTEZ ! cria-t-il à l'homme disparu depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Au même moment, à Jamir_

- A propos, ce n'est pas trop difficile, un apprenti à ton âge ? questionna Aldébaran en jetant un regard vers Mû.

Le chevalier du Bélier hocha doucement la tête. Bien sûr que c'était difficile. Mais pour le moment... il était sur le point de s'endormir. Lui qui était habitué à un climat glacial, la chaleur du cosmos de son ami et celle de ce soleil rare le réchauffaient et l'engourdissaient. Le cosmos d'Aldébaran débordait d'amitié et de soulagement, il était si réconfortant... Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus senti d'aussi apaisant.

- Ha ha... Mû, tu t'endors... constata le Taureau, amusé en voyant son ami piquer du nez.

- De toute manière, tu es là pour surveiller ma demeure, alors... murmura Mû en appuyant sa tête sur le rocher derrière lui.

- C'est vrai...

Un doux silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux adolescents savourèrent la présence apaisante de l'autre. Le chevalier du Taureau avait toujours apprécié le cosmos du Bélier...Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il avait toujours étéserein et calme. Ca changeait tant du Sanctuaire où tout était perpétuellement sous tension...Finalement, Aldébaran reprit la parole.

- Mû ?

- Mmmm...

- Tu avais raison.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Tibétain, la voix pâteuse.

- Jamir est vraiment un bel endroit.

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

- Oh non...

- ...

- Mû ?

- Tortionnaire... vas-tu me laisser dormir un jour ?

Aldébaran sourit. Effectivement, avec la garde de ce domaine et l'entraînement de cet apprenti, le Bélier ne devait pas pouvoir dormir souvent.

- Tu viendras au Brésil avec moi ?

- Bien sûr... Mais pour ça, il faudra attendre un peu.

Un nouveau silence vint les bercer, mais le Taureau était trop heureux pour pouvoir s'endormir. Il voulait apprécier pleinement ces instants qui désormais seraient rares et sacrés. Et puis, il sentait aussi que Mû s'appuyait entièrement sur lui, le chargeant pour un instant de ses propres responsabilités d'alchimiste. Il devait surveiller le domaine, la confiance de Mû reposait sur lui et il s'en sentait fier.

- Hé Mû... qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas te tuer dans ton sommeil ? Tu es sencé être un traître quand même...

- Essaye de ne pas trop me faire mal, alors, chuchota Mû avec un demi-sourire.

Aldébaran ne répondit pas et laissa son ami dormir. Bientôt, il entendit sa douce respiration se ralentir et le plonger dans le sommeil. Son corps se détendit peu à peu, et c'est ainsi que le Taureau réalisa qu'il était vraiment crispé. La tête de Mû roula et vint se poser sur l'épaule du Taureau qui ne bougea plus d'un cil. La grande paix qui plânait dans cet endroit l'envahit entièrement, et l'espace d'un instant, avec la surveillance du domaine laissée à son égard, il se sentit l'âme d'un tibétain. Aldébaran sourit en sentant une mèche violette lui effleurer la joue et il la laissa faire. La confiance de Mû le touchait énormément... Il avait toujours été celui dont il était le plus proche... En tout cas, ce fut bel et bien Mû qui l'accepta en premier, avec son physique si particulier. Peut-être était-ce parce que Mû était différent aussi...

- Héééééééééé vous êtes qui vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon maître ! s'écria alors une voix farouche et perçante qui le tira aussitôt de ses pensées.

Aldébaran redressa lentement la tête et dévisagea le petit bonhomme aux cheveux roux qui le regardait d'un air hostile. Il avait les même points que Mû sur le front et son visage semblait être fait pour rire. Ce devait être un sacré farceur, même si pour le moment il essayait de se donner un air terrifiant. Aldébaran lui sourit gentimment et annonça :

- Ton maître est juste endormi, il est fatigué. Je suis Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du Taureau, je suis un ami de ton maître.

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire d'abord !

- Peut-être parce que si Mû a suffisamment confiance en moi pour me laisser la garde de son domaine, c'est que tu peux aussi me faire confiance... répliqua doucement Aldébaran, amusé par l'attitude provocatrice du gamin.

- Pfff... Maître Mû c'est pas un modèle à suivre... déclara le petit garçon en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que...

Mais soudainement, Aldébaran lui fit signe de se taire, les sourcils fronçés. Des cosmo-énergies approchaient, et elles étaient tout sauf amicales... En l'espace d'une seconde, le Taureau sentit la fragile paix se briser. Il se pencha sur son compagnon et le secoua légèrement.

- Mû... Mû, réveille-toi, des chevaliers approchent...

L'Atlante ouvrit brièvement les yeux, et lorsque cette simple phrase vint percuter son esprit, ses yeux virèrent au bleu. Il se redressa d'un bond et jeta un regard froid au cimetière des armures, plissant les yeux.

- Ils seront bientôt là... Aldébaran, Kiki, rentrez tout de suite dans mon domaine.

- Non mais ça va oui, tu oublies que je suis aussi un chevalier d'or, quand même ! tonna Aldébaran, outré.

- Je veux rester ! cria Kiki.

- Non !

La voix de Mû claqua comme un fouet. Il tourna vers eux son regard glacial et leur indiqua d'un simple geste la tour derrière lui.

- Le maître du domaine, ici, c'est moi. Ce n'est ni un gamin, ni un chevalier d'or. Alors rentrez _immédiatemment_ dans la tour, c'est compris ?

Aldébaran le fixa un instant, presqu'en colère. Il avait envie de défier ce stupide alchimiste qui pensait pouvoir faire front à une dizaine de chevaliers d'argent à lui tout seul... mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Aldébaran baissa le regard et attrapa Kiki sous les aisselles pour le ramener dans la tour, malgré ses protestations.

Mû eut un bref sourire en les sentant disparaître dans la tour, et il put enfin reporter toute son attention sur le groupe de chevaliers qui arrivait. Il distinguait bien leurs silhouettes, maintenant. Ils avaient réussi à passer son cimetière... Non sans mal, tout de même. L'un d'entre eux boitait, et un autre était évanoui, soutenu par un de ses caramades.

- Olà, alchimiste ! cria un homme au sourire mauvais.

Mû plissa les yeux : sa voix criarde dérangeait la tranquilité de Jamir... Les chevaliers d'argent s'étaient arrêté à quelques mètres devant lui. L'alchimiste croisa les bras et s'assura brièvement de la présence de Kiki et d'Aldébaran dans Jamir. Il masqua le cosmos de chevalier d'or de son ami, afin qu'il ne passa pas pour un traître lui aussi.

- Que voulez-vous, chevaliers ? demanda Mû tout en le sachant parfaitemment.

- Le Grand Pope, représentant d'Athéna au Sanctuaire, vous ordonne de nous révéler où se trouve le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Mû écarquilla brièvement les yeux. Ainsi, Saga n'avait pas cru bon de les informer que c'était lui, le chevalier d'or du Bélier ? Alors le Vieux Maître avait raison... Craignant de susciter les doutes dans les esprits des chevaliers, Saga avait préféré taire son titre et le sommer de revenir au Sanctuaire à travers ce message codé...

Bien sûr, Mû pouvait ébranler la confiance de ces jeunes chevaliers naifs en leur montrant son vrai pouvoir... Là, ils se demanderaient pourquoi un chevalier d'or, l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs d'Athéna, avait soudainement décidé de trahir sa Déesse. Alors ils se poseraient des questions sur le Grand Pope, et il y aurait un grand chamboulement au Sanctuaire... Mais Mû ne voulait pas non plus que tous les chevaliers d'or rappliquent au Sanctuaire pour l'exécuter. C'était à double tranchant... Soupirant, l'alchimiste répondit :

- Je ne sais pas où il est.

Le groupe des chevaliers ricana, et un colosse s'avança.

- On sait que tu mens, alchimiste. Je vais te donner un bon conseil: dis-nous rapidement où il est, et je ne te briserai pas en morceau.

Disant cela, il ramassa une pierre par terre et la réduisit en poussière. Mû leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de faire la même chose avec le rocher situé derrière lui, puis il répliqua d'un ton doux :

- Laisse-moi te donner un conseil, à mon tour. Laisse ici ton camarade blessé afin que je le soigne, et toi et les autres rentrez au Sanctuaire annoncer ma réponse à votre Grand Pope.

- Et pourquoi ferions-nous ça ?

- Parce que, en qualité d'alchimiste, je suis parfaitement capable de faire subir le même sort à vos armures qu'à la pierre que tu as effrité à l'instant.

Mû vit avec amusement que les chevaliers d'argent se regarder d'un air indécis. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il n'avait pas un tel pouvoir, même en étant un Atlante... Mais ça restait très drôle de le leur faire croire. Mais le colosse prit rapidement le dessus.

- Je ne pense que tu puisses réduire toutes nos armures en poussière en même temps... L'un d'entre nous arrivera bien à te faire ta fête, petit alchimiste.

Petit alchilmiste ? Les chevaliers d'argent étaient bien arrogants... La Sanctuaire devait avoir bien changé. Du temps où il s'entraînait encore là-bas, les chevaliers, quel que soit leur rang, étaient respectueux des autres. Mais Mû n'eut guère plus le temps de réfléchir. Le colosse qui avait brisé la pierre se mit à courir vers lui, un poing levé. Mû croisa les bras et se téléporta au dernier moment. Le chevalier d'argent s'écrasa contre la demeure, et aussitôt, comme un signal, tous les chevaliers d'argent chargèrent l'achimiste. Mais ils restaient d'un niveau inférieur... Mû n'avait aucun mal à les éviter en se téléportant, tout simplement.

Mais le chevalier d'argent blessé l'inquiétait d'avantage. Il fallait rapidement le soigner... Et qu'en était-il de Dokho ? Etait-il attaqué lui aussi ? Les doutes qui germaient dans l'esprit de Mû le déstabilisèrent suffisamment pour qu'un autre chevalier d'argent, derrière lui, ne lui saute dessus et lui emprisonne les bras derrièrele dos. Le Bélier se souvint un peu tardivementd'un des conseils de son maître, toujours se concentrer sur le moment présent pendant un combat. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point c'était vital.

Oh, il n'était pas vraiment en danger avec un chevalier d'argent, mais face à un advsersaire plus puissant, cette faute aurait pu lui être fatale.

- Maître Mû !

L'Atlante sentit son coeur faire un bond lorsqu'il vit une petite silhouette sur le balcon de la demeure.

- Non Kiki, reste où tu es !

Mais l'apprenti se téléportait déjà sur les épaules du colosse qui s'apprêtait à frapper Mû.

- Dégage moustique !

Le chevalier d'argent attrapa le gamin par les bras, l'assomaet le balança de toute sa force de chevalier dans le cimetière des armures. Mû vit avec horreurla silhouette plonger dans le gouffre, et il se téléporta aussitôt. Il reçut juste à temps son apprenti évanoui dans les bras, restant de justesse sur le chemin. Il téléporta ensuite Kiki dans la demeure, espérant qu'Aldébaran en prendrait soin, puis reprit son poste devant les chevaliers.

- Ah... tu aurais du le laisser crever, alchimiste... soupira le chevalier. Il ne sert à rien.

Mû ne répondit rien mais plissa les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chevalier mit pied à terre pour mieux supporter la douleur qui lui transperçait la tête. Ses compagnonsle regardèrent d'un air étonné, puis eurent un mauvais sourire commun en se retournant vers Mû. L'atlante se mordit les lèvres : il avait commis une erreur... A présent ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, et ils allaient devenir plus sérieux.

Mais au moins où ils commençaient à entourer le chevalier, une aura dorée interrompit la scène et Aldébaran vint se poster derrière Mû, en armure. L'alchimiste le regarda d'un air atteré : il commettait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ! Mû avait réussit à masquer sa présence pour le moment, mais maintenant qu'il venait l'aider, tout le monde le prendrait pour un traître !

- Non, Aldébaran, va-t-en... murmura Mû entre ses dents.

Mais soudainement le Taureau attrapa les bras de l'Atlante et les lui bloqua dans le dos. Instinctivement et pour éviter la douleur, Mû se pencha légèrement en avant, mais ne ressentit rien... Aldébaran ne lui faisait pas une clé sérieuse ! Il pouvait se libérer quand il voudrait, même sans utiliser la téléportation... A quoi jouait-il ?

- Que faîtes-vous ici, chevaliers ? tonna le Taureau, et tout Jamir sembla vibrer sous sa voix puissante.

-Euh... Le... le Grand Pope... bafouilla un chevalier d'argent.

- Je suis ici pour ramener le chevalier d'or du Bélier, et cet alchimiste me le dira gentimment, déclara Aldébaran d'une voix d'outretombe en faisant mine d'accentuer sa prise. C'est compris vous autres !

- Bon... très bien, on vous laisse faire dans ce cas, on voulait pas vous déranger... se précipita un des hommes, vert de peur.

Mû sourit intérieurement, amusé. Aldébaran, lorsqu'on le connaissait, n'avait plus rien à voir avec son apprence physique... Il était bien trop doux pour faire du mal inutilement. Mais toujours est-il que les chevaliers d'argent emportèrent leur camarade blessé et retournèrent vers le cimetière des armures. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Aldébaran lâcha Mû avec un sourire.

- Tu as des talents d'acteur, remarqua Mû, amusé, en frottant doucement ses poignets.

- Oui, on peut dire ça... désolé pour...

- Pas grave, interrompit Mû. Je te remercie d'être intervenu. Mais où est Kiki ?

- Justement, je l'ai reu dans mes bras, annonça Aldébaran. C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé d'intervenir... Je l'ai déposé sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

- Merci mon ami... Mais maintenant, je crains que tu ne doives retourner rapidement au Sanctuaire, avec ce que tu leur as dit. Comment vas-tu expliquer ?

- Je vais dire que je t'avais assomé, mais que tu t'es réveillé et téléporté, annonça Aldébaran avec un haussement d'épaule.

- On prendre pour un idiot...

- Ce n'est pas très important... Enfin, je pense qu'Aiolia, Milo et Shaka ne seront pas dupes... Mais ils ne me trahiront pas, et le Grand Pope lui n'y verra que du feu.

Aux noms de ses anciens compagnons, le regard mauve de l'Atlante s'assombrit.

- Ils vont bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu enraillée.

Aldébaran perdit son sourire et se retourna vers lui. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Mû... je sais que tout ça te fait du mal... Reviens, je suis sûr qu'Athéna etle Grand Pope te pardonneront...

- Non, Aldébaran... je n'ai jamais quitté Athéna... Mais le Grand Pope est un traître !

- Arrête Mû, l'avertit Aldébaran en resserrant sa poigne sur son épaule.

- Non ! s'écria Mû en se retournant brusquement. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? Et si j'avais raison, tu y as pensé ?

- Si tu avais raison, se serait très grave... murmura Aldébaran. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour que tu tentes de me convaincre. Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles d'un ami, à mes risques. Alors ne parlons plus de ça.

Mû soupira. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que la vérité éclaterait. Il allait falloir attendre que des preuves sortent...

- Mû... ne fais pas cette tête... murmura Aldébaran avec un sourire. Pour le moment nous ne savons rien, mais je t'assure que tout s'arrangera.

- Et en attendant, le titre de chevalier d'or du Bélier s'entâche de honte et de trahison... répliqua doucement Mû d'un ton las.

- Jamais, tu peux en être sûr. Jamais un titre de chevalier d'or ne s'entâchera, quelle que soit son action. Par contre, pour Milo, Aiolia, Shaka... C'était à prévoir, Mû.

- Oui, je suppose que tu as raison... Bon, passons. Retourne au Sanctuaire, tu es sencé être plus rapide que les chevaliers d'argent.

- C'est vrai... approuva Aldébaran en remettant son armure dans son coffre.

-Fais attention à toi... avertit Mû.

- Toi aussi, mon ami, répondit Aldébaran en s'éloignant.Je reviendrai te voir.

- Non, ne fais pas ça. Tu finiras par être démasqué, une armure d'or n'a pas besoin de réparations aussi fréquentes.

- Le Sanctuaire ne sera pas au courant de mes venues, Mû.

- Arrête, ça va trop loin ! Je refuse que tu prennes des riques aussi énormes pour venir me voir.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Mû. Je reviendrai.

L'alchmiste se tût en regardant la silhouette s'éloigner. Il soupira en songeant aux difficultés qu'ils allaient avoir, juste pour pouvoir se voir comme des amis normaux... Mais le fait de savoir qu'Aldébaran ne le considérait pas comme un traître le rassurait énormément. Lorsque la massive silhouette fut hors de vue, Mû esquissa un sourire et se retourna vers sa demeure pour s'occuper de Kiki.

- Maître Mû !

L'alchimiste eut bien du mal à garder son équilibre lorsque le gamin aux cheveux roux se jeta dans ses bras.

- Hé, je vais bien... doucement...

- J'ai cru qu'ils... qu'ils...

- Dis donc... tu pleures...

-C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Kiki sans lever la tête pour autant.

Mû eut un sourire attendri avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

- C'était très idiot d'avoir fait ça... annonça calmement Mû en déposant son paquet sur le lit.

Kiki se renfrogna et renifla sans regarder son maître. Mais celui-ci lui posa la main sur la tête et continua :

- Mais c'était aussi très courageux. Je te remercie.

Kiki le regarda d'un air étonné, et Mû lui adressa un sourire rassurant. L'enfant le lui rendit, un peu plus hésitant, puis il revint se blottir dans les bras de son maître qui fitfaiblement brillersa cosmo-énergie, juste pour le rassurer un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gamin était endormi et bordé. Mû redescendit pour préparer à manger, réfléchissant aux évènements de la journée. Il devait aller voir Dokho au plus vite, pour savoir s'il avait eu une attaque aussi et pour lui demander conseil. Il irait demain.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

- Vieux maître ?

Mû observa le paysage paisible des Cinq Pics qui s'offrait à sa vue. Dans son coeur, ça ne valait pas Jamir, mais il devait quand même admettre que c'était un bel endroit... Par contre, il ne voyait le chevalier de la Balance nulle part. Mû sentit une vague d'inquiétude le submerger : et si les chevaliers d'argent avait réussi à le capturer ? S'il était au Sanctuaire ? Mais le Bélier reprit rapidement ses esprits. Dokho était bien plus puissant que lui-même, alors se faire avoir par des chevaliers d'argent... Pour être emmené de force, il aurait plusieurs chevaliers d'or, et Mû n'en avait pas senti la présence d'un seul ces derniers temps. Inutile de s'inquiéter, donc.

Mais où le Vieux Maître pouvait-il être dans ce cas ?

- Monsieur l'Atlante !

Aussitôt, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs lui sauta sur le dos en riant. Mû reconnut avec un sourire la petite Shunrei, qui avait quand même un peu grandit depuis la dernière fois. L'Atlante la logea sur ses épaules, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux garçons se postèrent en face de Mû.

- Bonjour, Shiryu, bonjour Okko. Comment allez-vous ? demanda gentimment Mû.

- Ca va Maître Mû, répondit Shiryu avec un sourire.

Okko ne répondit pas mais soudain Shunrei s'agita.

- Je veux descendre, je veux descendre !

Mû la déposa doucement par terre, et la petite fille le prit par la main et l'emmena en courant à la cabane du Vieux Maître. Elle y disparut quelques minutes puis revint rapidement, une pierre à la main. En regardant attentivement, Mû reconnut avec surprise la petite rose q'il lui avait sculpté, il y a quelque temps. Elle était un peu ébréchée et élimmée par Okko, mais elle ressemblait toujours à une rose... Mû la lui prit des mains et la refaçonna pour la remettre à neuf. Shunrei eut un petit cri ravi, puis elle jeta un regard noir à Okko comme pour le mettre au défi d'y toucher.

- Bon les enfants, où est le Vieux Maître ? demanda Mû au bout de quelques minutes de jeu.

- On sait pas, marmonna Okko.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Shunrei. Ca va faire trois jours qu'il est parti...

- Et comment faites-vous pour vous nourrir ? s'étonna Mû.

- Oh, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur de la cabane, expliqua Shiryu. Des boulettes de riz et autre... enfin, tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire cuire.

- Bon, très bien. Mais vous n'avez pas une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller ?

- Non... répondit Shunrei en hochant la tête d'un air désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Quand vous le verrez, vous pourrez lui dire que je voudrais le voir rapidement ? C'est important.

- Vous me ferez une autre rose la prochaine fois que vous viendrez ? demanda anxieusement Shunrei.

- Bien sûr...

- Alors je lui dirai !

- Merci.

Mû remarqua avec amusement que Shiryu la regardait d'un air doux... Ces deux-là étaient à coup sûr fait pour s'entendre. En revanche, il ne fallait pas être très perspicace pour voir que Okko n'irait pas loin sur la voie du chevalier. Il y avait un tel sentiment de colère en lui...

Mû secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Son propre apprenti l'attendait dans son domaine, et... Et quoi, au fait ? Il pouvait bien le laisser quelques heures seul, Kiki savait se débrouiller... Mais Mû se rendit compte que c'était difficile, pour lui. Oui, il ferait de ne pas trop le laisser seul, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. L'Atlante eut un léger sourire. Se pourrait-il qu'il commence à s'attacher au gamin, comme son maître à lui auparavant ? Dokho avait raison... Une nouvelle vie avait débuté!

A suivre...


End file.
